


Курс на рассвет

by astronaut_from_China



Category: Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronaut_from_China/pseuds/astronaut_from_China
Summary: Научная миссия межзвездного транспортера «Спейсер» оказывается не настолько научной, насколько полной сюрпризов, никак не входящих в план: перегрузки, поломки, да еще и ковчег яутжа.
Relationships: Yautja (Predator)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Анабиозники

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — пленка из волокон тяжелых металлов, защищающая от радиации  
> ** — кольцо, создающее гравитацию за счет своего постоянного движения  
> *** — то же, что и плексиглас

«Используйте антисептик перед приемом пищи» — бежит строка над буфетом и никаких новостей больше не передает. Парни из управления совсем обленились: даже журнал завести не потрудились, чтобы и так грустному персоналу было совсем грустно смотреть в подносы со спрессовкой.

Мэл нервно грызет губу, держа руки в карманах брюк, а когда, наконец, за буфетом появляется макушка Грачева, готово протягивает руки.

— Смотри, влетит мне от механиков, если кто-то узнает, — предупреждает Грачев.

— А ты им не рассказывай.

— Легко тебе говорить.

Грачев отдает ему в руки четыре небольших термоса и тут же отходит назад.

— Я не брал и тебе ничего не давал, ясно?

— Четко и определенно, — кивает ему Мэл, бережно прижимая термосы к груди.

— И пусть Леха уже перестанет таскаться сюда по ночам — спрессовка не резиновая и строго подотчетная, а пропадает целыми кусками прямо из пайка. Ладно еще он свой сожрет, а если в темноте до капитанского доберется?

— Ну ты скажи, что завелась космическая крыса: бегает и жрет строго капитанские пайки строго по одному куску за ночь.

— Сдам я Леху, вот ей-богу сдам.

— Крыса ты, Грачев.

— Крыса у нас тут только Леха Гершин, таскающий в отбой свою строго рассчитанную по граммам норму. Не хватит на обратный путь — я добавлять из экстренного не буду.

Была бы у Грачева сейчас механическая ручка, он бы ей щелкнул для драматичности. Но ручки у него нет, драматичности в угловатом лице тоже нет, и Мэл со вздохом выходит из столовой.

В коридоре крепче прижав термосы к себе, он медленно идет в сторону жилого блока. Персонал на «Спейсере» не отличается учтивостью: вот делает Леха, а ругаются на него, как обычно. Ну не виноват же Мэл в том, что Леха Гершин — человек от природы несообразительный, указавший в медкарточке вес на десять кило меньше, чем есть, а теперь норму калорий не набирающий и оттого снующий по кухне в отбой. И никто ведь и упрекнуть его не может, кроме Грачева, потому что спасательная бригада нужна готовой ко всяким ситуациям — да вот хотя бы космических крыс ловить. Все равно больше некого.

В жилом блоке он сначала выглядывает в коридор и только потом пружинистым шагом идет к каюте Фостера. Не повезло же жить рядом с механиками. Если бы знал Грачев, то термосы ему он бы не отдал. Но ничего — ребята сейчас так накинутся, что в каюте даже запаха не останется.

— Скажите мне, что счет… — начинает Мэл, едва отъезжает люк в каюту, как «Спейсер» затрясся во всех возможных плоскостях.

Мэл по инерции летит назад, в стену. От удара зазвенело в ушах. Он тут же закрывает голову руками. Грохот и тряска корабля нарастают с огромной скоростью. «Спейсер» подпрыгивает на неизвестной волне, разбрасывая все устойчиво-неустойчивое по свободному пространству. Мэл собирает локтями и лопатками все плоскости. Все вокруг мигает белыми и черными вспышками, через которые рассмотреть стены и потолок не получается, но Мэл и не исключает, что эти вспышки и есть стены и потолок.

Ощущается, как перегрузка в десяток «же» — давление в черепе долбится в уши и носоглотку заливает кровью. Даже в глазах краснеет.

Инертная сила стихает после последнего броска телом Мэла в стену. Или это был пол? Разобраться трудно — во всем жилом блоке погас свет. Из одной каюты светит прямоугольник видеоприемника.

— Живы? — спрашивает Вернен оттуда.

— Нет…

— Голова болит, — скулит Фостер.

— Мэл? Мэл.

— Я здесь, — отзывается он, сплевывает кровь и с кряхтением переворачивается на спину. В горло потекла кровь.

Возле открытого люка появляется взлохмаченная голова Верна. Переставляя локти, он наполовину корпуса переползает в коридор и рукой нащупывает его подбородок.

— Ты мокрый. — Он дергает рукой. — Это кровь, надеюсь?

— Нет.

— Фу…

— Какого хрена это было? — звучит недовольный голос Гюто.

— Так, никому не паниковать…

— Иди в жопу, умник, мы тут все одной специальности, если ты забыл!

Мэл с кряхтением переворачивается на живот и, слушая звон в ушах, снова отхаркивает кровь. Ощущения неприятные. У него и футболка на груди слишком мокрая даже для носового кровотечения. По запаху он с досадой определяет содержимое термосов. Раз не механикам, то никому, да?

— Кто на ногах? — спрашивает Фост. — Надо кости проверить.

Слышится шелест ткани и удивленная ругань Гюто о местоположении Фостера. Вернен подползает к Мэлу.

— Ты первый.

Верн с трудом садится, вытирает нос рукавом и осторожно дотрагивается до затылка Мэла. Его пальцы долго ощупывают череп от висков и ушей, отчего он мелко вздрагивает в пояснице, а потом тщательно изучают шов на затылке. Это уже далеко не так приятно, но Мэл честно терпит, уткнувшись лбом в пол.

— Повреждений нет.

Верн старательно ощупывает его позвоночник, ребра, конечности, просит сделать несколько глубоких вдохов для профилактики и, наконец, позволяет перевернуться. Мэл садится напротив него, облокачиваясь на стену.

— Я здесь. — Он на ощупь дотрагивается до его плеча.

— Понял.

Бригадир по его руке находит его плечо и шею. Осторожно взяв его лицо в холодные ладони, он легко жмет указательными пальцами на суставы челюсти.

— Никто сюда не торопится, — говорит Мэл. — Нам надо поискать экипаж.

— Технику безопасности ты знаешь — раненый спасатель никому не поможет.

— И еще Леха с Нортом, — подает голос Гюто.

— А вообще чего это, интересно, «Спейсер» так тряхнуло? Астероид что ли?

Вернен замирает, вытянув шею в сторону жилого блока. Во всем «Спейсере» тишина такая, что слышно жужжание электродов в сети. Где-то еще и звено взорвалось и теперь редко шелестит перебоями.

— Я не чувствую падения давления. И воздух стоит. Вентиляция отключилась, — наконец говорит Вернен. — Не астероид.

— А что еще так могло тряхнуть? Корабль-то немаленький.

— Как по мне, то это была перегрузка, — говорит Мэл. — Кратковременная, в восемь или девять «же».

— В невесомости «Спейсер» не мог достигнуть такого значения.

Бригада замолчала. Мэл внимательно, насколько это возможно, смотрит на бригадира. Он продолжает проверять целостность костей и скоро убирает руки.

— Цел, жив.

— У Фоста шишка на тупой башке, — отзывается Гюто. — Плохо его вижу, но он вместо головы схватился за спрессовку, когда тряхнуло.

— Ты дебил, Фостер.

— Ничего вы не понимаете! Это попкорн! Последний, мать его, попкорн на сотню световых лет вокруг! Я его честно под водонагревателями прятал, даже в пленку из-под пайка завернул. Это целых двести одиннадцать грамм лишнего груза, вы понимаете? Я рисковал грузоподъемностью «Спейсера» ради этого попкорна и я не отдам его просто так!

— Если «Спейсер» потрепало из-за твоего попкорна, то и вахта сегодня твоя будет.

Мэл тихо смеется, сплевывает кровь и протягивает руки на голос Вернена. Утыкается он куда-то в шею, и бригадир тут же замолкает, подставляясь под осмотр. Мэл повторяет все линии костей. Чип у Верна тоже в порядке, и он сразу пытается подняться, опираясь на стену. Фигура бригадира встает перед каютой, загораживая свет видеоприемника и выцветший сапог Гюто.

— Так, всем собраться. — Вернен шатается, хватается на стены и прочищает горло от крови. — Нужно найти Тейнли и наших. И помочь раненым, если они есть. Так… Гюто и Мэл пойдут наверх за капитаном, а мы с Фостом к механикам.

— Помогите встать, — просит Фостер.

Верн со вздохом заходит в каюту, переступая через раскинутые ноги. Вместо него в коридор протискивается очень уж бодрый Гюто, даже помогает Мэлу подняться.

— Мы уходим, — с легким грузинским акцентом предупреждает Гюто.

— Встретимся на мостике.

Идти по темноте трудно. «Спейсер» для бригады все еще новый и точные повороты запомнить никто не успел. Да и не имеет смысла: транспортер под крышу набит разнообразной аппаратурой, части которой собирают в грузовых отсеках, и корабль постоянно становится шире. Приходится рукой по стене вести, чтобы знать, куда идти.

— Надо было хоть фонарь взять, — вздыхает Мэл.

— Иди разберись в каюте Фоста, чтобы фонарь там найти.

Питания нет на всем корабле — люк жилого блока намертво въелся в пол. Мэл несколько раз машет рукой перед условным датчиком движения, но люк так и остается на месте, обесточенный. Он досадливо пинает железную створку. Гюто в темноте нащупывает его плечо, потом люк и перекладины лестницы.

— Пойдем на верхний уровень отсюда.

— А что над нами? — Мэл задирает голову к потолку.

— Управление вроде.

— Вроде? Ну давай, вперед.

Гюто забирается под самый потолок и, кряхтя, отодвигает крышку. Хорошо строили «Спейсер», со всеми нюансами и мерами безопасности как раз вот на такие случаи, когда автоматика вырубается. У него и брюхо утолщенное тройной сборкой из железных пластов, наверняка поглотивших часть перегрузки. Экипаж еще легко отделался.

Сдвинув тяжелую крышку, Гюто залезает наверх. Мэл пролазит следом. Площадка тоже темная, с разбросанными контейнерами, но Мэл бы точно узнал управление — Шугарт и Ожешко оттуда не вылезают даже на медосмотры, а ведь какая-то часть космических лучей сейчас прошибает «Спейсер» в обход системы радиозащиты.

Гюто вздыхает.

— Ну что? Управление?

— Не издевайся, — просит Гюто. — И так голова звенит.

Мэл движется по помещению, нащупывая контейнеры. В них гремит что-то явно железное, когда он случайно пинает их. Какая-нибудь мелкая научная аппаратура — такую по всему кораблю распихали, чтобы больше места в грузовом отсеке было, и все равно к брюху «Спейсера» прицеплен еще один грузовой блок размером едва ли не с половину самого «Спейсера». Под ногами тихо скрипит металлическая сетка.

— А помнишь «Цунами-Хо»? — спрашивает Гюто, медленно идущий в другую сторону от лестницы, чтобы охватить примерный размер помещения.

— Пытаюсь забыть…

— Там тоже сначала сеть полетела, а потом экипаж…

— Заткнись, Гюто, пожалуйста, — морщится Мэл и вздрагивает.

— Я просто к тому, что, может, нам следует вооружиться?

— Ты нагоняешь.

— Я просто дальновидный.

— Смахивает на паранойю. — Мэл ударяется о тяжелый контейнер. Гюто, судя по тишине с его стороны, замер. — Все в порядке. Ударился. — Успокаивает его Мэл. — Сделай дыхательную гимнастику, закрой глаза…

— Тут и так темно.

Темно настолько, что Мэл долго смотрит на еще более черный прямоугольник в стене, пытаясь отличить люк от обычной особенности конструкции. А ведь в коридоре жилого блока за щитками лежат минимум два ХИСа и, может, светодиоды — древние источники света, но все еще активно эксплуатирующиеся на таких старых кораблях, как «Спейсер». Мэл оглядывается на условную лестницу, взвешивая идею вернуться за ними. Голова кружится. Он опирается на большой ящик и понимает, что они вышли в смежный центр.

— Можешь не закрывать тогда.

— Смешно.

— Куда пойдем?

— Что?

— Это «пустышка» между серверной и управлением.

Гюто задумчиво мычит.

— Тогда в управление, думаю?

«Чердак» тихо поскрипывает. Зенитовцы замирают. Скрип повторяется уже ближе и настойчивее, будто кто-то крупный пытается пролезть через переборки и задвижки. У Мэла леденеют пальцы. Он поднимает голову к приближающемуся источнику звука, хотя все еще ничего не видит.

— Феррожуки на «Цунами» тоже ведь по вентиляции ползали? — тихо спрашивает он.

Гюто не отвечает. Они оба стоят, парализованные от ужаса, а звук ползет над головой и дальше. Вот он выбивает крышку «чердака», но вместо ожидаемых светящихся голубых глаз оттуда спрыгивает Ясти с фонарем. Яркий луч пробегается по разбросанным ящикам и замирает на спасателях. Оба морщатся от яркого света.

— Не послышалось, — улыбается Ясти и трет рукавом нос с кровавыми разводами.

— Я чуть в штаны не наложил, — выдыхает Гюто, упираясь в собственные коленки.

— Чего?!

Мэл тоже облегченно опускается прямо на контейнер, и она совсем бледнеет от их реакции:

— Да что происходит-то? Я только кабели в серверной проверяла, а вы тут уже каких-то ужасов надумали, да?

— Такая наша работа.

— Ваша работа ждет вас в другом месте. — Ясти берет фонарь в другую руку и цепляется за лестницу на «чердак». — За мной. Быстро.

Забираясь за ней, Гюто ударяется головой о каркас крышки. Мэл хлопает его по колену и залезает следом. «Чердак» оказывается не настолько узким, как вентиляция, но для широкоплечих спасателей превращается в настоящую полосу препятствий с широкими шлангами кабелей. Под их весом все скрипит. Безопасностью и не пахнет: если рухнет, то времени сгруппироваться не будет. А если еще и задвижки закроются… Мэла пробирает от этой мысли. Гюто, кажется, думает о том же, тяжко отдуваясь:

— А мы в другом месте не могли пройти?

— Питания нет — люки закрыты.

— Что произошло? — спрашивает Мэл и уворачивается от соскользнувшей ноги Гюто. — Блять.

— Прости.

— Энергетический импульс взрывного характера. Пробежался по нам как бульдозер и вырубил всю сеть.

— Сверхновая?

— Нет. Искусственный источник.

— Поэтому мы так спешим? Ясти, не молчи, а то мы надумаем всяких страшных вещей. — Вместо смешка у Гюто получается сдавленное кряканье.

— Да, это корабль.

Мэл хмурится и замирает прямо на слоте задвижки. На всякий случай он подтягивает руку к груди. Локоть с глухим звуком ударяется о стену «чердака».

— Здесь? Чей?

— Не знаю — когда я уходила, Ивонн только приняла сигнал, который дошел за две секунды до импульса.

— И дай угадаю: мы летим туда.

— Если «Спейсер» сможет включить двигатели.

Теперь останавливается и Гюто. У него заметно напрягаются плечи, и Мэл даже не совсем понимает причину: страх предстоящей вылазки или перспективы остаться на обесточенном корабле в сотне световых лет от Земли. Гюто никогда не боялся работы в открытом космосе, поэтому Мэл сваливает все на заглохший «Спейсер» — кому тут жутко не будет.

— Справимся.

— Супер, — вздыхает Гюто.

— Ползи давай, — подгоняет его Ясти. — Остальных еще надо найти.

— Норт и Леха не с вами?

— Нет, а что?

Зенитовцы переглядываются. «Спейсер» не настолько огромный, чтобы потеряться в нем. Для корабля дальней маршрутизации у него чрезмерно большой грузовой потенциал и грубая проектировка, оставшаяся с последних моделей сверхтяжелых шаттлов, но даже с его двумя грузовыми отсеками найти укромное местечко затруднительно. Леха, наверное, как обычно, повел Норта в закутки технических антресолей, чтобы с гордостью рассказать, что проектировал «Спейсер» его дед вместе с Сильфом Эндрюсом, будто это имя должно что-то Норту сказать. А после деактивации сети их и закрыло в грузовом отсеке. Верн их найдет.

Они доползают до очередной тяжелой крышки над мостиком. Людей там гораздо больше, чем должно быть — почти весь управляющий персонал и даже перворазрядники, Лукаш с Райкером. Грачев им обобщающую кличку придумал по их научной степени. Приклеилось быстро, а вот отклеиваться не хочет никак.

Ясти спрыгивает первой и тут же идет к главному механику с отчетом. Гюто спускается не так грациозно, чуть не влетев в самого капитана. Тот даже не обращает внимания на его неловкость.

— А вот и вы, — начинает Тейнли, когда Мэл еще даже не спустился вниз. — Работа свалилась раньше прибытия на Краор.

— При всем уважении, но сопровождение нам на Краоре не нужно, — встревает Лукаш.

— Много ли вы работали в условиях высокой гравитации? — хмурится Мэл. — Гравитация Краора на шесть десятых выше земной, и я посмотрю на ваш марш-бросок с дополнительным весом костюма.

Ученый возмущенно раздувает ноздри. Тонкая струйка крови потекла к подбородку. Лукаш быстро стирает ее пальцем и отворачивается.

— Перестраховка никогда не помешает. — Тейнли внимательно смотрит на перворазрядников, а потом на спасателей. — Где ваш бригадир?

— Ищет Гершина и Рагнара. Их не было с нами, когда тряхнуло.

— Это долго. Ясти, надень диспленку* и попробуй пробраться в грузовой отсек, — отдает приказы капитан. — Дамир, держи корабль на векторе с отклонением на две тысячных параллели, не больше. И передайте Ожешко и Шугарту, что на них сеть. Есть что по двигателям?

Пилоты невнятно отвечают, пытаясь перезагрузить двигательную систему через автоматику. В понятиях небесной механики и механики углубленной среди спасателей разбирается только Норт. Для Мэла вот понятия «прямое восхождение» и «дрейф» в одном предложении звучат как не очень понятное предупреждение о катастрофе. Он долго грызет губу, после чего сплевывает на пол и дергает Гюто к себе:

— Не могу я так, Гюто! Пойдем сами Леху и Норта отыщем.

— Боишься?

— Опасаюсь.

— Чего? Как бы Норт Леху не убил, чтобы он заткнулся?

— Да мало ли чего! Это не «Семнадцатый», где параноики вроде Грачева ко всему готовы.

— Если бы каждый корабль был, как «Семнадцатый», то наша профессия давно была бы не нужна, — пожимает плечами Гюто и осматривается. — Да и куда мы отсюда денемся? Питания-то все равно нет. Только по вентиляции лезть.

— А ученые? Механики? Грузчики? Не все так легко перегрузку в восемь «же» переносят!

Гюто встряхивает его за плечи.

— Соберись, ну. Наши их найдут и помогут, а у нас с тобой сейчас другая задача. Не в первый раз. Сначала все…

— Потом мы, — без энтузиазма заканчивает он.

— Свяжемся с ними, когда питание будет, а сейчас рванем к челноку. — Гюто хрустит костяшками пальцев. — Разомнемся немного.

Работа в невесомости и высокой гравитации — совершенно разные вещи, хотя и требуют одинаковой отдачи. Все одно. И не то чтобы спасательную операцию в условиях нулевой гравитации можно назвать разминкой, но Гюто хоть и нервный, а шагает бодро к шлюзовой камере. Мэл смотрит на него, но остается на мостике, вгрызаясь в собственную губу.

Пилоты перед ним вслух проговаривают повторный запуск двигателей. Тейнли начинает ходить взад и вперед по мостику, заложив руки за спину. Перворазрядники даже смещаются в сторону, чтобы не мешать ему, возможно, думать об аварийной эвакуации целого экипажа с обесточенного корабля. А сколько оборудования здесь тогда останется — научники в стены «Спейсера» зубами вцепятся, но без своих многотонных метеостанций и геолокаторов с корабля не улетят. Мэлу все-таки хочется верить в удачу пилотов и он внимательно следит за их действиями. Дамир дает строгие указания второму пилоту — Мэл не знает, как его зовут, — а потом поднимает руку с растопыренными пальцами.

— Начинаю перезапуск через пять секунд. Всем схватиться за что-нибудь — гравикольцо** отключится через пять, четыре, три… — Дамир продолжает считать, а Мэл цепляется за переборку люка.

«Спейсер» на манипуляции пилотов реагирует взрывом следящего экрана. Оранжевые брызги бьют из-под разбитого полистека***. И ничего больше не происходит — корабль как плыл без питания по пустоте, так и продолжает двигаться дальше. Дамир сплевывает на пол и ругается на второго пилота на одном из славянских языков.

— Автоматику и так сломали, а ты теперь и механику доломал! — парирует второй пилот на общем языке.

— Я доломал?!

— Да посмотри — «Спейсер» ослеп! Как садиться теперь будем?

По коридору с желтым аварийным светом возвращается Гюто.

— Идешь? — спрашивает он у Мэла, хмуро глядит на пилотов и оповещает капитана: — Мы уходим.

— Со скафандрами сами справитесь?

— Разумеется.

Тейнли кивает, а спасатели идут к челноку. От желтого света аварийки начинает тупо стучать в висках. Мэл встряхивает головой и косится на широкоплечего Гюто, занимающего собой все пространство узкого коридора. У него даже дробь шагов звучит бодро, да и сам он припрыгивает от волнения. Воплощенный оптимизм и паранойя.

— Нам бы Верна с собой взять… — вздыхает Мэл, бросая взгляд под ноги.

— Нам бы всех с собой взять. — Гюто морщит горбатый нос.

— Я переживаю за Леху и Норта.

— Я тоже.

Говорить об остальных Гюто не настроен, и Мэл больше не поднимает эту тему.

В шлюзовой камере двое — Отто и Лиза. Отто старательно оттирает кровь с лица рукавом, а Лиза, прижав колени к себе, подбрасывает перед собой монету. Когда появляются спасатели, она зажимает монету в кулаке и с прищуром смотрит на них.

— И это все?!

— Да брось, Лизонька, — улыбается Гюто. — На нулевую гравитацию и нас двоих хватит.

— Аха. — Пилот поднимается, отряхивает брюки. — Тогда можно начать вскрывать челнок. Твой выход. — Она смотрит на Отто. — Повредишь «Спейсер» — убью.

Механик закатывает рукав с разводами крови и забирается на контейнер, чтобы дотянуться до проводов над люком. Мэл уворачивается от его ноги, доставая два скафандра из слота. Белые, большие, они очень похожи на древние костюмы космонавтов для выходов в открытый космос, только те весили под сто кило, а эти, укрепленной модели «Горизонт», всего пятнадцать.

— Так, режу, — предупреждает Отто и надевает защитные очки.

— Только не сломай люк, — просит Лиза и отворачивается.

— А ты закрыть-то его потом сможешь? — с сомнением спрашивает Мэл, прекращая расшнуровывать ботинки.

— В теории…

Гюто фыркает:

— Многообещающе.

— Ты. Первым пойдешь проверять давление, понял? — щурится Лиза.

Гюто даже улыбается ей. Пилот на это не реагирует — привыкла. Лизу на «Спейсере» считают женщиной неприступной и принципиальной, а от того многие члены экипажа ее побаиваются, но туда, куда не смогли подступиться даже непосредственные механики, вышли Гюто и Леха. Успехов они тоже не добились, но отступаться все равно не собирались.

Дождь искр из-под фотонового резака оседает на пол. Разрезанные концы провода светятся горячими рыжими кольцами. Тяжко выдохнув, Отто спрыгивает с контейнера.

— Проверьте целостность, пока я щель не сделал.

— Зенитовцы проверят, — хмурится Лиза и протягивает ему лом. — Делай.

Отто со вздохом закатывает второй рукав и примеривается к лому, будто собирается им бить люк, но никак не вскрывать. Мэл на всякий случай делает шаг назад, наступая Гюто на ногу.

— Твою!..

— Извини.

Пропустив Гюто вперед, Мэл смотрит на кряхтящего от натуги Отто. Шея у него краснеет, что даже веснушек не видно. Люк отзывается скрипом, и тяжелая створка приподнимается над полом. Лиза прячет монету в карман и вместе с механиком отодвигает люк ровно настолько, чтобы можно было пройти к челноку. Из темного коридора слышится возня и шипение. Все отскакивают от люка, а Лиза поднимает лом.

— Какого хрена?! — ругается она, когда из темноты показываются Леха и Норт. — Что вы забыли на моем челноке? Как вы там вообще оказались, идиоты?

— Не злись, Лисонька, — начинает Норт, но пилот с грохотом бросает лом на пол, перебивая:

— Мое имя Лиза! Объяснитесь!

Мэл ловит на себе беспомощный взгляд Лехи. Выглядят они с Нортом потрепанными и побитыми, у обоих кровоточат носы, а у Лехи на лбу уже зреет фиолетовая шишка. Наконец Леха тихо вздыхает:

— Мы поспорили.

— И о чем можно было поспорить, чтобы оказаться в челноке? — усмехается Гюто.

— Мы спорили про устойчивость каркаса.

Лиза складывает руки на груди, ожидая дальнейших объяснений. На ее лице появляются привычные ее мимике морщинки. Понимая безнадежность своего положения, Леха подался в разъяснения:

— Мы торчали с механиками. Они начали говорить о кораблях новой линейки — что у них каркасная система более крепкая, чем у «Спейсеров». Мы обошли корабль, но Норта это не убедило… — Чем больше Леха говорил, тем больше распалялся. — И тогда я решил показать ему челнок — ведь он из той же линейки. А потом тряхнуло до перегрузки в шесть или семь «же» и выйти отсюда мы уже не смогли, потому что нет питания. А потом пришли вы. Зачем кстати?

— Тупицы… — вздыхает Лиза.

— И сколько вы там проторчали? Часа полтора?

— Ну… У нас еще развернулась дискуссия в челноке до отключения, — признается Норт, отводя глаза от недовольной Лизы.

— Так. Мне все равно, чем вы там занимались, — вздыхает она. — Если вы что-то сломали, я пришибу вас этим самым ломом, а сейчас быстро в скафандры и по местам, ясно? Спасатели хреновы.

— Так точно! — рапортует Леха и, потерев лоб, протискивается к слотам с костюмами.

Лиза уверенно идет в черный коридор к челноку. Мэл и Гюто, плотно закручивая гермошлемы, идут за ней. В отключенном от матрицы челноке темно. Тут даже по памяти идти бесполезно — не настолько хорошо они знают условно свой рабочий транспорт, как Лиза, чтобы с уверенностью идти к рубке. Гюто вот по своей природной неловкости стукается шлемом о поручень.

— Снова? — со смешком спрашивает Мэл, осторожно обходя его сбоку.

— Отвали.

Из рубки слышится шелест материи скафандра — Лиза ловко забирается в прочную упаковку полимерной ткани. Через минуту матрица «вздыхает» активными кольцами и челнок будто оживает: зажигаются диоды, отъезжает в сторону защитный кожух, за которым беспрерывным пространством тянутся хаотичные звезды. Мэл завороженно смотрит на открывшийся вид — на «Спейсере» иллюминаторов почти нет — и садится в кресло.

— Я могу идти? — кричит Отто из шлюзовой камеры.

— Связь нужна. Пусть кто-нибудь уже займется, а? — раздраженно отвечает Лиза, подготавливая челнок к вылету.

Гюто опускается в кресло напротив Мэла. Они звонко стукаются стеклами шлемов. Мэл на рефлексах тянется ко лбу и под смех Гюто опускает руку обратно, вспоминая о слое полистека.

Челнок гудит и вибрирует. Внутрь поочередно заваливаются Леха и Норт. Задумчиво глядящий под ноги Леха садится возле Гюто и, шурша скафандром, пристегивается. Норт же, неловко перешагивая через вытянутые ноги бригады, занимает место координатора рядом с Лизой.

— Все готовы? — спрашивает она.

— Так точно.

— Кислород на месте? Не поврежден?

Мэл вытягивает шею к фильтру с четырьмя баллонами и кивает:

— Все на месте.

Свет в челноке снова гаснет, оставляя светиться только указатели и маячки на скафандрах. Из-за подсветки гермошлемов у Гюто и Лехи глаза отсвечивают белым. По полимеру костюма текуче расползаются красные и зеленые пятна датчиков. После челнок вздрагивает, втягивая в корпус крепления, которыми цеплялся за «Спейсер».

— Стойте! — кричит Отто, врываясь в шлюзовую камеру. — Возьми-ка! — Он закидывает внутрь передатчик. Леха едва успевает поймать его. Голос механика раздается уже из небольшого прибора с бледным голубым экраном. — Проверка связи. Работает?

— Работает. Передам Лизе.

Люк издает тихий шелест, намертво вгрызаясь в пол. Челнок напрягает светящуюся перед носом матрицу и плавно отходит от корабля, часто выпуская струи синего пара из клапанов.

— Отстыковка прошла успешно, — говорит Лиза в рацию.

— Подожди, я до Тейнли дойду, — пыхтит в ответ Отто.

— Не буду я ждать — там людям помощь нужна. Включаю двигатели. Матрица активна. Координат нет, так что летим «на глаз».

— Запущу сканирование, — отзывается Норт.

Мэл закрывает глаза и откидывается на спинку кресла. Движение в вакууме почти не ощутимо, но вакуума абсолютного не существует, и слабые колебания инерции тянут назад, отпускают и снова тянут. Это как плыть по течению гравитационной невесомости — не иметь веса, но тянуться вслед за источником гравитации.

Рядом начинает храпеть Гюто, и Лиза одергивает его криком:

— Ну-ка не спать мне тут!

— Что? — сонно переспрашивает он.

Мэл вздыхает и смотрит на Леху. Он упрямо глядит за полистек, на звезды. Подсветка делает его лицо еще более острым, а маячки костюма выделяют неровную линию переносицы. Леха был красивым, поджарым, с двумя родинками в коротких волосах на виске, а сейчас еще и непривычно задумчивым. Леху редко посещают умные мысли, но своего рода гением он был: где все пойдут в обход, он пойдет напролом, а где все идут вперед, Леха идет еще более прямо и еще более коротким путем. Любуясь им, Мэл не сразу слышит, что он говорит, и вздрагивает от сияющих глаз Лехи, когда он поворачивается:

— Туманность впереди, говорю. Трясти будет.

— Корабль еще и в туманность попал? — удивляется Мэл, застегивая дополнительные ремни. — Как «Спейсер» его раньше не засек?

— Из-за пыли, может? — Норт пожимает плечами. — «Спейсер» старый уже.

— Ему системы обновили перед миссией, — говорит Лиза, переключая мощности.

Зенитовцы переглядываются. Гюто отзывается согласным всхрапом, который Лиза либо не услышала, либо не стала обращать на него внимание.

На условном входе в туманность челнок и правда потряхивает. Инерция становится сильнее, а о полистек шумно бьются мелкие камни и частицы. Разглядеть что-то через него становится трудно. От очередной тряски Мэлу становится неспокойно. Он привычно вгрызается в нижнюю губу, ощущая, как крошится в уголках рта засохшая кровь. Ее хочется соскрести ногтями, но он натыкается на стекло шлема и со вздохом опускает руку. Леха улыбается, а потом ругается, приземляясь обратно в кресло после «прыжка» челнока.

— Мой бедный чертов зад!

Он заерзал, пытаясь удобнее сесть. Мэл долго смотрит на его попытки усесться, что даже напрягается, не отбил ли он себе чего при перегрузке. Его страхи прерывает Лиза:

— У кого там зад?! Мы тут к кораблю подлетаем, а у него зад!

— Чей корабль?

— Сканирование выдает яутжа. Научный ковчег малых исследований.

— Яутжа? — переспрашивает Мэл, с сомнением глядя на Норта.

— Яутжа.

Гюто сонно что-то бормочет про крабов, положив голову в шлеме на спинку кресла, и продолжает дремать. Мэл пихает его в бок и снова смотрит на технику, горящую под руками Норта знаками и цифрами.

— Не может быть, — с уверенностью заявляет Леха. — Нечего им тут делать.

— Нет, это их корабль… Узнаю яутжевские конструкции, — возражает Лиза, сбавляя скорость челнока. Спасатели вытягивают шеи, чтобы через полистек увидеть таинственный корабль. — Поврежден сильно, но зайти на борт можно. Здесь.

— Охренеть…

Дрейфующий в пустоте корабль выглядит потрепанным и погибшим. Огромная, бесформенная, черная тень падает на челнок, загораживая свечение туманности. В поврежденных частях ярко мерцают перебои электричества. Обломки медленно кружат вокруг мертвого ковчега. Лиза подводит челнок совсем близко, проходя под крупными кусками обшивки, и корабль угрожающей разваливающейся массой нависает над маленьким челноком.

В корпусе зияет дыра, как от разорвавшейся шрапнели. Рваные провода и куски торчащего железа угрожающе вспыхивают электричеством, освещая вздыбленную поверхность внутри.

— Пойдем вдвоем на тросах, — заворожено шепчет Леха и смотрит на Мэла.

— Да, — кивает он и снова пробегается взглядом по кораблю. От вида отваливающихся пластин и открытых кабелей ему становится не по себе. Импульс, а теперь и вид корабля говорят, что выжить не мог никто. Даже яутжа.

Леха встает и отцепляет баллон с кислородом, пока Лиза в очень краткой военной форме докладывает капитану о находке. Через рацию слабо слышится голос Верна, и Мэла это немного успокаивает — хотя бы бригада цела.

— Держи, — зовет его Леха и протягивает баллон.

Мэл поздно начинает отстегиваться. Не удержав баллон, Леха роняет его на колени Гюто. Его храп методично переходит в крик и ругань на грузинском. Его лицо даже краснеет от натуги.

— Твой ебаный Новый Торжок, Гершин! Откуда тебя такого дебила взяли?!

— С Марса…

— А я всегда знал, что марсиане сплошь дебилы! Клетка мозга от радиации одна остается. В твоем случае, Леша, не осталось ни одной!

Леха обиженно надувает губы и деловито проходит мимо трущего колени Гюто, прижимая к себе баллон. Мэл поднимается и надевает на плечи лямки баллона. Дополнительные пятьдесят кило разом потянули вниз. Выдохнув от неожиданности, он хватается за поручень. Леха резво встает напротив, помогает закрепить «кислородный рюкзак» и найти равновесие.

— Вот так, — пыхтит он.

После чего и сам надевает баллон. Шатаясь от тяжести, Мэл крепит на его скафандре все застежки.

— Мы готовы.

— Кислородные трубки подсоединили? — спрашивает Лиза у остающейся на челноке части бригады, но Мэл и Леха смотрят друг на друга и только тогда подсоединяют трубки к клапанам на костюме.

— Всегда забываю про них, — ворчит Леха.

— Говорю же — ноль мозговых клеток, — хмыкает Гюто и подсоединяет к скафандру кислородную трубку из бака возле кресла.

Леха ограничивается показыванием среднего пальца и встает возле люка.

— Связь проверили? — напоминает Лиза.

— Синие горят. Все работает.

— Выравниваю давление.

Челнок окутывают быстро исчезающие струи воздуха. Шум блокируется звуковыми фильтрами шлема и все происходит в звуках собственного дыхания, эхом расползающихся по сфере полимера. Это всегда происходит в тишине. Наверняка все позиционируют этот момент как момент для сосредоточенности, а для Мэла он всегда граничит с подсознательным ужасом потери воздуха. Над люком загорается зеленый маячок и только тогда его отпускает.

— Прошу. — Голос Лизы звучит уже через передатчик скафандра.

Люк открывает перед зенитовцами вид на черный корабль. Он не сравнится со «Спейсером», но от масштабов все равно кружится голова. Острые грани ковчега тают на фоне ионизированной фиолетовой пыли. Черный разлом особенно четко выделяется в корпусе.

Мэл цепляется за поручень снаружи челнока, наклоняется к слоту с тросом и, вытянув метров пять, несколько раз оборачивает вокруг себя, после чего крепит к скафандру.

Под ногами — вечная пропасть звезд, но он никогда в нее не упадет, а перед ним — погибающая машина, которая никогда и не была жива. Теперь нужно только прыгнуть. И Мэл, задержав дыхание, прыгает. Секунды невесомости кажутся слишком долгими, пока он наконец не цепляется за торчащий кусок обшивки.

— Есть контакт!

— Второй пошел, — бодро отзывается Леха.

Переместив тело на корабль, Мэл всматривается в темноту.

— Повреждения серьезные. Как от взрыва, но… — Он проводит рукой по поверхности, но копоти нет. — Без следов.

— Вижу оплавившийся металл, — добавляет Леха.

— Плазменное оружие?

— Нет. Подтеки металла прямо внутри корабля, да и выходного отверстия нет.

— Аха, расплавленный корпус, — проговаривает Лиза. — Дальше.

Мэл отталкивается от обшивки, погружаясь в темноту. Яркий луч автоматического фонаря скользит по коридору с парящими кусками корабля. Отодвинув их от шлема, Мэл осматривается в поисках люков и переходов, но коридор уводит дальше, не давая понимания о расположении верха и низа.

— Нам бы командный центр найти, — говорит Леха.

— Он возле носа корабля, — подсказывает Лиза.

Мелкие детали стукаются о гермошлем. Крупные Мэл отбрасывает рукой, другой не забывая давать себе направление, и скоро он выдыхается. Леха обгоняет его на несколько метров и тоже зависает в тяжелой одышке. Вот она — работа в невесомости.

Над локтем вибрирует счетчик жизненных показателей.

— Я засек выброс большого количества гамма-частиц из ядра корабля. Вы там в порядке? — спрашивает Норт.

— Выдохлись немного…

— Не задерживайтесь. Костюмы без защиты. У вас минут семнадцать, потом полетит Гюто.

— Круто, — фыркает Леха. — Я первый на обработку!

— Хрен с тобой, — ворчит Мэл и снова движется вперед.

Коридор поворачивает вглубь корабля. Деталей там меньше, а в самом конце безжизненно парит тело.

— Твою мать…

— Что там у вас?

— Тело…

— Черт, — вздыхает Лиза.

Посмотрев на хмурого Леху, Мэл сам добирается до погибшего яутжа. В когтистой руке у него зажата маска — не успел надеть перед разгерметизацией. Вряд ли бы она спасла его от декомпрессии. Мэл с сочувствием смотрит на застывшие желтые глаза, а потом, плотно сжав губы, осторожно вытаскивает из пальцев маску. На ней остаются бледные полосы от когтей.

— Отдадим по возвращении на «Семнадцатый», — поясняет он, запуская маску Лехе.

— Хорошая идея. Есть данные об экипаже? — спрашивает он уже у Норта.

— Восемь.

— Осталось семь…

У Лехи глаза из-за подсветки светятся, но светятся как-то грустно. Ему видеть жертвы всегда тяжело, даже если это инопланетчики. От этого он ни разу не плохой спасатель, но Мэл жалеет, что не отговорил его.

От передвижения у Мэла ноют мышцы. Теперь он позволяет себе немного расслабиться, боком повиснув в пространстве. Вестибулярный аппарат с непривычки подает сомнительные признаки тошноты и головокружения. Мэл делает несколько глубоких вдохов.

— Я слышу, что кто-то из вас очень не экономно дышит, — угрожающе произносит Лиза.

— Вестибулярка сдает, — морщится, оправдываясь, Мэл.

— Стареешь для невесомости, а? — ехидничает Гюто.

Ответить во всех красках и подробностях он не успевает — трос натягивается, дергая его назад. Это происходит медленно, но неконтролируемо, и Мэл врезается в раскинувшего руки Леху. Он звучно ругается от удара, потеряв баланс. Кислородный баллон Мэла цепляется за одну из застежек на его скафандре и тянет их обоих обратно к челноку.

— Твою мать! — орет он, пытаясь схватиться за что-нибудь руками.

Их мотает рядом со стеной, упрямо волоча прямо на обломки обшивки. Полистек шлема иногда скаблит по металлу, отчего Мэл дергается и машет руками. Замедлиться не получается никак, а непонятная преграда все тянет их в космос. Но вот Леха хватается за что-то руками. Мэла почти тошнит от натуги — трос не отпускает.

— Блять! Блять! Мэл! Я не могу… — кричит Леха.

— Я отцеплю трос!

— Скорее!

Он вслепую нашаривает крепления троса. Руки в больших перчатках дрожат. Застежки не поддаются. Зажать, надавить — один металлический крюк отцепляется и натягивается следом за остальным тросом, сдавливая поясницу.

— Мэл! Живее!

Сила, с которой трос тянет его, огромна, и Мэл подсознательно удивляется крепости своего позвоночника, хотя в глазах уже темнеет. Второе крепление без звука отцепляется от скафандра. Схватившись за Леху из последних сил, Мэл ощущает больное скольжение троса по туловищу, пока его наконец не отпускает. Трос стремительно затягивает к черным обломкам.

Корабль вздрагивает, как от удара. Внутри становится темно. Еще крепче вцепившись друг в друга, спасатели оборачиваются на врезавшийся в разлом челнок. Будь здесь кислород, все наверняка скрежетало и дрожало, но все происходит в абсолютной тишине и жутком ужасе, что корабль сейчас развалится на куски. Они висят так, боясь пошевелиться, еще некоторое время, пока Леха не подает тихий для его натуры голос:

— Ты как?

— Чуть спину не сломал…

— Давай сюда. — Он протягивает ему руку.

Дыша через нос, Мэл хватается за его ладонь. В невесомости он не весит ничего, и Леха с легкостью подтягивает его к себе, а потом обхватывает рукой поперек туловища. Они сталкиваются стеклами шлемов. Леха дергается назад, мотает головой и широко улыбается.

— Ну ты смотри! Мы выжили! — объясняет он и прижимается к гермошлему Мэла уже специально, глядя на него восторженными глазами.

— Главное, чтобы и наши выжили.

— Ой… Лиза? Ты на связи? — Леха оборачивается на челнок.

— Да…

— Что случилось?

— Трос запутался в обломках, потом попал в очистительный клапан. Гюто пришлось его резать с нашей стороны, да и то нас о корабль неплохо так жахнуло.

— Меня могло засосать в гребаный клапан сломанного корабля? — усмехается Мэл. — Обожаю эту работу.

— Вы там целые?

— Костюмы придется постирать, а так в норме. — Леха расплывается в улыбке. На той стороне связи слышится смешок Гюто.

— Мэлу трос нужен? Сейчас Гюто к вам выйдет. Ждите.

— Так точно.

Они синхронно вздыхают. У Мэла вымок затылок. От пота чешутся виски. Он бессмысленно трется шлемом о плечо Лехи, раздражаясь на человеческую биологию. Леха неловко гладит его по спине. Лучше он точно не выглядит: волосы мокрые, растрепались, кровь еще от перегрузки бледными ручейками течет за воротник, и шишка эта смешная на лбу.

Мэл поднимает глаза на выступ, который спас им жизни. В темноте видно плохо, но напоминает каркас люка. И как только они его упустили?

— Ты куда? — спрашивает Леха, когда он начинает ерзать.

Высвободившись из хватки, он подтягивается к заветному проходу и заглядывает в небольшой полистек. Чтобы что-то разглядеть, приходится помахать рукой перед фонарем, чтобы умная техника снова поднапрягла фотонный излучатель. Особо не помогает, конечно, и Мэл прижимается к люку шлемом.

Там, за задвижкой, темный широкий коридор ведет в командный центр. Полистек над панелью управления светится фиолетовым и красным ионизированным водородом, а на фоне — темная тень обездвиженного тела.

— Там яутжа! — дрожащим голосом говорит Мэл и, не отпуская выступ, смещается в сторону, чтобы позволить заглянуть внутрь и Лехе.

— Черт! Лиза! Стой! Мы нашли яутжа, но нужно открыть люк!

— Я сейчас, — торопливо отвечает Норт.

— Почему мы сразу никогда не берем его с собой?

Леха усмехается.

Норт до них ползет медленно и неловко из-за контейнера в руках. Еще и успевает головой вертеть, рассматривая стены, хотя на них, как бы Мэл ни всматривался, нет никаких символов, которыми яутжа любят помечать свои вещи.

— Знаете, я ожидал каких-нибудь регуляторов влажности, слизь повсюду…

— Они же не земноводные, — с сомнением говорит Леха.

Никогда не разбирающийся в биологии Норт пожимает плечами и двигается ближе к люку. Цепляться за каркас втроем неудобно для него, и Мэл слабо отталкивается руками, повиснув в вакууме и парящих деталей. От движения он снова плавно заваливается набок, крепко сжимает челюсти, глядя на копошащиеся белые фигуры возле тяжелой задвижки. Норт бегло осматривает люк, определяя, что пол — на месте потолка, ворчит что-то про контакты и прогоняет Леху, одновременно заставляя его не сводить луч фонаря с каркаса. Ругаясь, Леха тоже дает Норту больше пространства. Его колено слабо задевает Мэла по плечу, и вовсе переворачивая его на спину.

— Ну хватит. У меня желудок не железный.

— Извини. — Леха морщится и, извернувшись, берет его за руку вместо страховочного троса.

— Свет! — гаркает Норт.

— Да-да…

Леха замер, а Норт принялся что-то очень медленно откручивать от обшивки. Сил в невесомости хватает с трудом, и скоро он выдохся. По привычке он протирает полистек шлема, хотя испарина на его лбу так и остается на месте, потом встряхивает уставшей рукой и продолжает отвинчивать упрямую пластину. Корабль слабо завибрировал. Мэл и Леха крепче вцепились друг в друга, завертев головами. Потолок, который на самом деле в гравитации будет полом, не обвалится на них, но замкнутое пространство, пусть и в невесомости, пугает.

— Нашла время, — ворчит Леха на отгоняющую от ковчега челнок Лизу, из-за которого мертвую махину и потряхивает.

— Делай свою работу молча, Гершин! — язвительно отзывается Лиза через передатчик.

— Страшно тут, знаешь ли, когда все трясет!

— Страшно ему… На яутжа сосредоточься.

— Было бы хорошо, если бы кто-то из них выжил, — задумчиво говорит Мэл, ощущая ногами твердость потолка. Он слабо отталкивается, продолжая парить вниз головой. — Мне интересно, что они тут делают.

Леха старается его замедлить, потянув за руку на себя. Луч фонаря легко скачет по каркасу над руками Норта. Отвечать ему однако никто не собирается, да и Лиза ушла в режим радиомолчания, и все внимание бригады теперь было сосредоточено на люке.

Наконец найдя равновесие, Мэл обдумывает несколько вариантов событий того, как яутжа оказались здесь, в неисследованном Третьем пространстве, неформально помеченном маяками «Семнадцатого» как научная зона. Оплавившийся корпус, повреждение ядра и погибшие яутжа — самая логичная версия на лицо, но факты никак не хотели вязаться у Мэла в голове.

От теорий его отвлекает тихое «Все» и неслышное движение металлической перегородки.

Леха протискивается первым. Мэл — следом за ним. Коридор кажется ему очень и очень длинным. Он не замечает, как снова грызет нижнюю губу, пока не оказывается в командном центре. В помещении темно и почти нет парящих осколков. Вместо них фонарем очерчивается шесть обездвиженных невесомостью тел. Мэл отрывает от губы кожу — кровь знакомым вкусом попадает в рот — и отталкивается от руки Лехи, подлетая к одному из яутжа.

Маска тускло отсвечивает отражением маячков и подсветки человеческого скафандра. Мэл осторожно дотрагивается до плеча яутжа с широким браслетом, на котором выгравированы непонятные символы. Твердый, очень твердый. Такими жесткими бывают только трупы. Вздохнув, Мэл бегло смотрит на счетчик кислорода, прикрепленный к плечу скафандра, и тут замечает, как нервно дергает когтистыми пальцами яутжа. У него перехватывает дыхание.

— Да он живой!

— Что?! — вскрикивает Леха.

К ним не очень грациозно из коридора подплывает Норт. Чтобы он не задел яутжа, Мэлу приходится слегка оттащить его на себя. Техник долго всматривается в маску, пока не поднимает на Мэла почти испуганные глаза, отливающие желтым.

— Маска активна. И правда живой.

— Быстро проверяем остальных! Ищите голубые огоньки на масках!

Спасатели разлетаются по командному центру. Леха, насколько хватает его сил, отталкивается, подлетая к ближайшему инопланетчику. Напряжение на его лице переходит в острое сосредоточение.

— Есть еще один.

— Здесь тоже, — отзывается Мэл.

— Нам нужна срочная эвакуация. Свяжусь с Лизой, — дрожащим от волнения голосом говорит Леха. — Лиза. Борт номер один, прием.

Норт широко распахнутыми глазами смотрит на яутжа, обнаруженного Мэлом первым.

— Как они до сих пор живы?

— Маска сохраняет им воздух, — объясняет Мэл, вглядываясь в странную маску еще одного яутжа. Голубой огонек совсем с краю успокаивающе оповещает о поддержании жизни своего хозяина. — Четвертый.

— Это я понимаю, но как они до сих пор не начали терять влагу из организма? Да и атмосферное давление…

— Шкура толстая — толще кожи. Прибавь способность к кратковременному анабиозу с крайне замедленным метаболизмом — и вот тебе выжившие. — Мэл поднимает глаза на повторяющего имя пилота Леху. Он заметно начинает нервничать. — Не отвечает?

— Нет! Что делать-то?

— Не паниковать для начала.

— Я полечу к челноку и спрошу, в чем дело. — Норт кивает и осторожно добирается до открытого люка.

Спасатели проверяют последних яутжа. Один из них, зацепившийся когтями за панель управления, безжизненно повесил голову, прикрытую дредлоками. Пилота ковчега, судя по его положению, резко дернуло вперед, приложив мордой о панель. Светящаяся желтая кровь каплями расползается в вакууме. Передние клыки неестественно выгнуты в разные стороны. Леху скрутило. Мэл, оказавшись рядом, берет его шлем в ладони и прижимается к полистеку.

— Тише, все нормально, — шепчет он, выгибая брови. — Не смотри, ладно? Смотри на меня.

— На тебя, да, — кивает Леха, шумно выдыхает и осматривает остальных живых яутжа. — Их только семь. Где восьмой?

— Может, где-то на корабле, — продолжает тихо говорить Мэл, снова закусывая губу в перерывах между фразами в неосознанном беспокойстве за Леху. Становится больно. Он одергивает себя. — Не думаю, что он выжил.

— Может…

Они кивают друг другу и расцепляются. Мэл придерживается за стену, чтобы избежать нежелательных движений без страховки, после чего задерживает взгляд на каждом из выживших инопланетчиков, попадающих в свет фонаря. Поразительная способность к выживанию, от которой даже становится не по себе. Мэл много видел за свою карьеру, но такую приспособляемость к условиям непостижимого космоса — впервые в живую.

Передатчик тихо шуршит, и раздается голос Лизы:

— Ну что? Как вы там?

— Пятеро выживших. Запрашиваем срочную эвакуацию.

— Пятеро анабиозников? Перевожу на «Спейсер».

Вслед за ней звучит приятный голос Ивонн:

— Связь налажена. Это «Спейсер». Как поживаете, зенитовцы?

— «Спейсер»! — почти скулит Леха, отчего даже переворачивается на живот. Вид у него при этом тоскующий — с него корабля явно хватит. — Родной мой тяжеловес!

— Говорит Нивек, — со вздохом отчитывается Мэл, догадываясь, что от Лехи целесообразных рапортов не дождаться. — У нас пятеро выживших яутжа. Внешних повреждений нет. Обезвоживание и радиационное излучение. Запрос на эвакуацию.

— Запрос одобрен, — говорит уже Тейнли бодрым голосом. Чуть более бодрым, чем обычно.

— Подготовьте медотсек.

— Принято. Движемся к вам. Вам хватит кислорода еще минут на пятнадцать?

Леха сверяется со своим счетчиком оставшихся литров в баллоне и утвердительно кивает.

— Конечно. — Мэл ободряюще ему подмигивает. — Ждем вас, «Спейсер». Конец связи.


	2. Два солнца

«Спейсер» мерно гудит. Пол под ногами вибрирует, а от него вибрируют все стены и, кажется, даже зубы стучат друг о друга в перманентной дроби, что от нее даже начинает болеть голова. Мэл только крепче сжимает челюсти и упрямо идет по двигательному отсеку. Там наконец можно нормально пройтись, а не красться по узким коридорам, ограниченным огромными сборными деталями техники и аппаратуры, и Мэл с расправленными плечами и выдвинутой вперед челюстью спокойно идет по отсеку.

Нужных людей — механиков — он находит легко: их тесный уголок со складной мебелью теперь не прячется за контейнерами, да и в отсеке стало гораздо тише, несмотря на гул двигателей. Рассевшись вокруг ящика и смеясь во все горло, механики не обращают на Мэла никакого внимания ровно до тех пор, пока между ними не остается метра два. Сидящий к нему лицом Щенкевич, все еще широко улыбающийся, пристально вглядывается в него. Его улыбка становится скромнее, а поза — напряженнее.

— Какими судьбами?

На Мэла оборачиваются все. Среди них все же больше разведчиков, чем механиков. Фостер, затесавшийся в их компанию по совершенно случайным соображениям, втягивает голову в плечи.

— Расслабься, я не от Тейнли.

— Тогда от кого?

— Не от кого, а за кем.

Механики оборачиваются на тяжело вздохнувшего Фоста. Черный Саттон, которого и не видно в полумраке, если бы не два красных маячка на комбезе, несколько раз хлопает его по плечу. Фостер собирается подняться, но сначала подносит к лицу термос. Щенкевич с широкой улыбкой накрывает его ладонью и настойчиво опускает вниз.

— А это ты оставь, оставь.

— Нам нужнее будет, — смеется Анро. Он сантехник, о чем предпочитает не говорить, и Мэл откровенно не понимает, зачем на «Спейсере» сантехник нужен в принципе.

Фостер вздыхает совсем уже грустно, отдает термос Щенкевичу. Тот с победной улыбкой стучит двумя термосами друг об друга.

— Припомню я это тебе, Мэл! — шипит Фост, когда они отходят от механиков.

— Во-первых, не мне, а Верну. — Мэл морщится, слыша позади громкий смех. Он старается не думать, что он может быть адресован в их сторону по совершенно любому поводу. — Во-вторых, я же недавно приносил пиво от Грачева.

— Которое ты разлил?

— Мелочи жизни.

— Знаешь, я удивлен, как Михо нас не убил еще.

— Не узнал — вот и не убил.

— Как у тебя все просто. — Фостер закатывает глаза.

Мэл пожимает плечами.

Они выходят в светлый коридор. Зубы наконец перестают стучать так сильно, и походка уже не такая неровная от трясущегося пола под ногами. Фост долго моргает, привыкая к свету. У него походка всегда от бедра, да и сам Фостер неловкий, так что для него пол может хоть трястись, хоть быть на месте потолка — для него разницы не будет.

— Как там анабиозники? — спрашивает он.

— Лежат. Верн говорит, кто-то из них ужасно храпит.

— Хуже, чем Гюто?

— Сейчас узнаем.

— Ты еще не был в медотсеке?

— Нет. — Мэл с осуждением смотрит на Фостера. — Тебя искал. Пришлось к Ожешко идти, чтобы он тебя нашел.

— Не самое страшное…

— Это было час назад.

— Ладно, мой проеб.

В тишине они доходят до лифта. Фостер жмет на кнопку вызова и прислоняется к широким створкам спиной, запрокинув голову. От скуки Мэл начинает стучать носком ботинка по полу в такт песни, которую ему перед отлетом пытался напевать Гюто. Говорил, что на Земле эта песня просто рвет все чарты, потому что ее слушают не только в слуховом спектре, но и через осязательный, зрительный и все прочие органы чувств человеческого тела. Полное погружение в общем.

Лифт тихо опускается на нижний уровень корабля. Фостер отходит от створок.

— Да сколько можно уже?! — раздается недовольный голос из кабины.

— Ясти?

За створками и правда оказывается Ясти, почти придавленная к стенке кабины огромным оборудованием, из-за которого выглядывают еще несколько механиков. Лица у них злые, раскрасневшиеся от натуги.

— Третий сраный раз! Третий! — сквозь зубы говорит она. Мэл вытягивает шею, чтобы увидеть, что Ясти вместе с остальными держит металлический шестиугольный каркас. В его середине почти на всю кабину разросся полусферический аппарат на пяти тонких «ногах», непонятно как его держащих — даже покрытая хромом полусфера выглядит невероятно тяжелой. — Здесь никто не умеет пользоваться лестницами? — Продолжает злиться Ясти.

— А что это?

— Телескоп… Для сраной обсерватории… А теперь мы можем доехать уже до лаборатории?!

— Без проблем. — Фостер убирает руки в карманы и делает шаг назад.

Ясти закатывает глаза.

— Ну и че встал? Нажми хотя бы на кнопку.

Мэл заглядывает в кабину, дотягивается до панели и нажимает на нужный им уровень. В кабине устало вздыхают.

— Раз все хотят посадку, то лифт сегодня работает только для рабочего персонала, — ворчит Ясти перед тем, как створки с тихим шипением закрываются обратно.

— Круто научники к делу подошли — даже телескоп взяли, — говорит Фостер, первым направляясь к лестнице.

— Слушай, — Мэл даже оборачивается на лифт, — а ты не думал, как они штуку вытаскивать будут?

Фост усмехается.

У медотсека дежурит Вернен. У него сонное выражение на лице, но когда он видит своих, то распрямляется, зевает и приглаживает темные волосы. Вахту возле анабиозников бригада разделила посуточно. Сначала отдежурили Леха с Верном, а теперь была очередь Мэла и Фостера, причем на их вахту выпадает и посадка. Проблем от нее не ждут, но Верн решил перестраховаться и провести еще один инструктаж.

— Без изменений? — спрашивает Мэл, подойдя ближе.

— Без. — Бригадир качает головой. — Родригес вообще сомневается, что их клетки оттают в ближайшие часов тридцать. — Он помолчал и добавил: — Хотя у кого-то уже наблюдается активность мозга.

— Сны?

— Вроде того, если яутжа могут видеть сны.

— Интересно, что им снится. — вздыхает Фостер. — Какая-нибудь охота на зубастую хрень?

— Вот и спросишь потом, — хмыкает Верн и заходит внутрь медотсека.

В медотсеке жарко и душно — под стать излюбленному климату яутжа. Но пахнет при этом незнакомым сладковато-кислым запахом, не похожим ни на одно лекарство, кислоту и даже ни на газообработку. Так не пахнет еда, не пахнут растения. Так пахнут яутжа, догадывается Мэл и дважды чихает в согнутый локоть. Родригес дважды отвечает ему по-испански из глубины медотсека.

Пятеро яутжа, с трудом уместившихся на человеческих койках, отчасти голые, визуально занимают все пространство медотсека. Их черные дредлоки с тускло отсвечивающими заколками свисают змеями. Так с виду совсем не скажешь, что яутжа живые, но, если присмотреться к грудной клетке, то видно, как медленно они дышат. Самый крайний и вовсе храпит, коротко дергая клыками.

Фостер, завороженно глядя на анабиозников, несколько раз обходит койку по кругу, вертит головой, рассматривая яутжа со всех сторон и, будто ребенок, улыбается от восторга.

— Охренеть, — почти по слогам произносит он. — Живу тридцать четыре года, а так близко яутжа вижу впервые.

— Отстань от него, — морщится Верн.

— Нет, погоди, мне интересно… — Он наклоняется над яутжа, рассматривая мелкие шрамы на груди. — Они все такие шрамированные. Может, они специально это делают, а? Что думаете? Вообще выглядит… неприятно.

Мэл тоже подходит к яутжа, вставая с другой стороны от койки. Верн сзади тяжко вздыхает:

— И ты туда же…

— Ну интересно же. — Он пожимает плечами. — Тебе разве нет?

— Интересно, но как насчет капли уважения?

— Они все равно в анабиозе, — отмахивается Фост и поднимает глаза на Мэла. — Они знают, что мы здесь?

— Чувствуют, но не реагируют. Мы для них как промежуточный фактор — ни горячо, ни холодно короче. Вот начнешь его бить — будешь тогда неблагоприятным фактором.

— И он проснется?

— Да мне-то откуда знать? Я не изучал биологию яутжа. — И отвечает быстрее, чем Фостер собирается ему возразить. — А анабиоз у всех организмов работает одинаково.

— Ладно…

Они оба всматриваются в мелкие шрамы на груди и животе яутжа. Шрамы светлые, широкие, хорошо выделяются на толстой шкуре — значит, были глубокие. Может, осколки стекла или камней.

— О, смотри, а вот тут шов. Прямо шов. Прямо как нормальный шов со следами сшивания. — Фост тычет пальцем в бок яутжа, но не дотрагивается пальцем, побоявшись стать неблагоприятным фактором.

Мэл подходит к нему и садится на корточки, чтобы лучше разглядеть. Длинный, тонкий шов уходит почти к самой пояснице. Мэл выгибает брови и поднимает глаза на Фостера.

— Почка?

— Яутжа вырезают почки? У них вообще есть почки?

— Ну они же должны мочиться, как и все нормальные организмы… — Он поднимается.

Взгляды спасателей упрямо опускаются ниже живота, на защитные паховые складки. Столько слухов и разговоров, а на деле ничего страшного и удивительного — просто складки с темными вкраплениями.

— Как думаешь, оно… там? — спрашивает Фост.

— Наверное… Оно точно не большое, если умещается в такой штуке.

— Теперь всем можно говорить, что у меня член больше, чем у яутжа, — самодовольно улыбается Фостер, продолжая разглядывать биологическую особенность.

Верн, не выдержав, подходит с другой стороны, тоже во все глаза пялясь на то, что упоминается в каждом мужском разговоре, когда речь заходит о размерах. Вообще какой человек не станет мериться хером с инопланетчиками, если жалкий сантиметр в пользу человеческой биологии так повышает мужчинам самооценку, что они даже свысока начинают смотреть на пришельцев?

— Но ты же не видел, какой он вне складок, — тихо возражает Верн.

Фостер поднимает на него веселые и полные решимости глаза. Мэлу даже на секунду кажется, что он сейчас полезет проверять, но он с широкой улыбкой поворачивается на шаги Родригеса.

— Мне стоит спрашивать, что вы делаете? — уточняет он, обмахиваясь прямоугольным куском пластика. Вместо халата он одет в медицинский комбинезон поверх майки. Верхняя часть комбеза расстегнута и висит на поясе, шурша от каждого движения.

— Удовлетворяем исследовательский интерес, — довольно отвечает Фостер.

— Исследовательский или мужской человеческий?

— И тот, и тот.

— И как? — улыбается Родригес.

— У меня больше. — Фост даже вздергивает подбородок, будто это его личная заслуга.

— Ну так ты же не видел ничего.

— Да и так все понятно.

Мэл, бегло подумав, что у него тоже наверняка больше, чем у яутжа, отходит в сторону. Родригес, шурша комбезом и скрипя шлепанцами, обходит своих пациентов, потом с деловым видом прибавляет еще градус на регуляторе температуры в помещении.

— Жаль, влажность не изменить — они бы быстрее в себя пришли.

— Давайте обойдемся без этого. У нас еще посадка.

— Ну и что? — удивляется Родригес. — Проблюются и сразу лучше станет.

— Такой себе из вас врач…

— Так, — Верн прочищает горло и, уперев руки в бока, внимательно оглядывает яутжа, — ничего сложного нет. Просто приглядывайте за ними. Коалиция пока не знает о случившемся, так что они нужны здоровыми. Особенно при посадке.

— Мы еще ни разу не садились на планету с такой гравитацией, — замечает Мэл, закусывая губу.

— Если наши научники правы, то на Краоре есть зона безопасной посадки.

— Я все еще не понимаю, как такое возможно…

— Ну так мы поэтому здесь, — улыбается бригадир и сжимает его плечо. — Не нервничай. Справимся.

— Как обычно. Через сколько посадка?

— Дамир прогнозирует шесть часов до сближения, потом будем снижаться.

— Времени дохрена. — Фостер обнимает Мэла за плечи, широко улыбаясь. — Док, у вас есть чистый спирт?

— Дурак ты, — ласково говорит ему Мэл и, вывернувшись из захвата, глядит в сторону уходящего Верна. — Вы чем займетесь?

— Будем раздавать таблетки от укачивания и лещей Гюто.

— Бейте посильнее, чтобы не спал.

Бригадир с мрачной улыбкой из медотсека выходит, а Родригес, вальяжно усевшийся в кресло, закинув ногу на ногу, продолжает обмахиваться пластиком. Поглядывая на спасателей, он обводит рукой пространство:

— Чего вы? Присаживайтесь, сеньоры.

Оглядевшись, Мэл садится на пустой стол в углу, уперев локти в колени. От жары начинает потеть затылок. Он трет короткие волосы. Фостер, прижавшийся к столу рядом с ним, с понимающим смешком закатывает рукава.

— Что расскажете о вашем исследовании? — улыбается Родригес.

Перспектива скучных суток, проведенных в духоте, с храпящим яутжа, перестает казаться такой пугающей на пятый час. Духота и храп никуда не делись, но Родригес успешно разбавлял скучное бдение разговорами, иногда поднимаясь с кресла, чтобы снять у яутжа показатели давления. Когда через динамик Ивонн объявляет о входе в планетарную систему, Родригес начинает мелко суетиться по медотсеку, пряча все вещи, которые могут пострадать при посадке. Фост, развалившийся на его месте еще более вальяжно, а до этого углядевший все шрамы на яутжа, от скуки начинает размышлять, откуда эти шрамы у них появились. Мэл его долго слушает, а потом сам не замечает, как присоединяется. На втором круге появляется счет: кто придумает более нелепую версию, выигрывает.

— Он хотел подцепить женщину, но ее древняя, как сама Вселенная, бабуля со вставными клыками посчитала, что он недостаточно обвешан позвоночниками, и накинулась на него в яутжевском захвате, а потом вцепилась ему в лицо, и вот теперь у него шрамы на морде, — заканчивает Мэл.

— Хорошая теория, — отвечает Фостер, переставая ржать.

— Мне особенно часть про древнюю бабулю со вставными клыками понравилась, — говорит Родригес из глубины медотсека, неофициально ставший судьей в игре.

— Мордосрак, где моя вставная челюсть? — скрипучим голосом говорит Мэл.

Фостер прячет красное лицо в сгибе локтя, барабаня ладонью по собственному колену. Он смеется так сильно, что Мэл всерьез боится, что он может задохнуться.

— Слушай… Ты… Не надо… Вдруг они слышат тебя.

— Вдруг у кого-то есть такая бабуля.

— Теперь она найдет меня и вцепится в мое лицо. — Поморщившись, Мэл трет собственные щеки, представляя, как костлявая старушка яутжа вонзит в него свои вставные клыки. Ему снова становится смешно.

— Без обид, но тут стопроцентная победа Мэла.

— Ладно, ладно, признаю, — вздыхает Фостер и тянется. — Сейчас бы пожрать…

— Только не начинай. Пожалуйста.

— А что такого? Естественная биологическая потребность.

— В вашем с Лехой случае еще и постоянная.

Фостер пожимает плечами, но говорить про еду, кажется не собирается, за что Мэл был ему признателен. В таком состоянии и спрессовка покажется вкусной. Тут Родригес довольно тянет:

— Знали бы вы, каких омарусов готовят в Анхиграле…

— Ну за что вы так с нами?!

— А какие суши в японском ресторане на «Девятом».

— Простите, док, но мы с «Семнадцатого».

— На научной базе нет японских ресторанов?

— У нас никаких ресторанов нет, кроме молекулярных. Дохрена надписей на японском, а ни одного сушиста, а ведь это тоже своего рода наука!

— Поэтому мы так обожаем командировки, — заканчивает Фостер и смотрит на Мэла. — Слушай, я жрать хочу. Может, Грачев хоть сегодня не будет жадничать и отдаст мой паек целиком…

— Пойдешь в столовую?

— Ну да.

— Я первый! — Мэл спрыгивает со стола, разминает шею.

— Возьмешь мне паек? Пожалуйста. Тебе-то Грачев точно отдаст — ты же не шастаешь по столовой в отбой, как мы с Лехой.

— Так вас еще и двое? И это за вас мне достается постоянно?

Фостер морщится, будто ему неприятно, и явно пытается подобрать слова, чтобы извиниться, но Мэл отмахивается от него, выходя из медотсека.

Снаружи прохладно, пахнет кислородом — за проведенные часы в компании яутжа в анабиозе Мэл и правда открывает для себя запах кислорода. По спине едва ли не течет. Оттягивая воротник футболки, он по коридорам и переходам добирается до столовой.

Строка над буфетом отсчитывает время и километры до планеты. Приятно видеть, что Хромов и Шугарт не забыли, как работают кнопки на консоли. Рядом с буфетом сидят георазведчики, давят квадратную спрессовку вилками. Потрепанные, но старающиеся быть веселыми они улыбаются шагающему к буфету Мэлу.

— Привет, — здоровается Макеев. Он бледный, с мокрыми после душа волосами и вообще выглядит так, будто его вот-вот стошнит прямо в тарелку.

— Не обращай внимания, — говорит Ющук, выглядящий немного получше. — Мы после сброса зонда, так что еще приходим в себя.

— Выходили в пространство?

— Нет, повисели немного в шлюзе, поглядели на звезды и на зонд, потом обратно. Но без земли под ногами нам тяжеловато, понимаешь? — признается Ющук, улыбаясь. — Даже вот ходим по «Спейсеру». Вроде все нормально. А когда вспоминаем, что никакой земли под ним нет…

— Понимаю, — кивает Мэл.

— Как у вас дела? А то мы с вами разговаривали в полете мало.

— Ну как: нянчимся с яутжа по очереди, шатаемся по кораблю.

— Анабиозники все еще спят? — спрашивает Макеев, немного успокоившись.

— И видят радужные сны. — Мэл пытается приободрить его и подмигивает. — В медотсеке дышать совсем нечем, вы бы знали.

— Да почувствовали, но решили промолчать…

— Да ну? — Мэл нюхает свою футболку и с тяжким вздохом разводит руками. — Естественный запах яутжа. Простите, что порчу аппетит.

— Не так уж и плохо пахнет. Необычно скорее.

— Посидишь с ними часа четыре — вообще не заметишь.

— Ну, тогда с яутжа мы подружимся, — улыбается Ющук и хочет сказать что-то еще, но его подкидывает над столом.

Все вокруг теряет ориентацию и становится желтым. Локти и колени болят. Мэл поднимает голову. Потом понимает, что он совсем не шевелился, но его тело скользит куда-то в сторону и вверх. Вестибулярный аппарат сбоит, кружится голова. Все вокруг светится неприятным оранжевым светом аварийных маячков. «Спейсеру» опять досталось.

Крепко сжав челюсти, Мэл протягивает руку вперед, но не успевает дотронуться до пола и найти опору. Тогда он глубоко вдыхает и, напрягая брюшные мышцы, заставляет тело повернуться хотя бы немного. Кровь приливает к голове и от натуги кажется, что череп просто взорвется.

Рядом сдавленно стонет Ющук. Георазведчик зацепился за стол. Возле его головы парят капли крови и раскрошившаяся спрессовка.

— Ющук, — зовет его Мэл, тяжко выдыхая. — Ющук!

— А?

Мэл тоже цепляется за стол и подтягивает себя к разведчику. Из рассеченного лба сочится кровь, очерчивая морщины на лбу.

— Ну, давай, очнись!

— Мэл! — орет Грачев, успевший схватиться за буфет. — Что происходит?

— Не знаю. — Он снова смотрит на едва ли соображающего Ющука, откинувшего голову. Его руки, вцепившиеся было в ножки, медленно соскальзывают. Мэл встряхивает его: — Ты же сейчас слетишь нахрен! Не отключайся!

Но Ющук перестает держаться за что-либо, раскинув руки в невесомости. Удержать его одной рукой просто, но вот держать еще и себя Мэлу трудно, поэтому он оборачивается на схватившегося за стол мертвой хваткой Макеева. Его глаза широко раскрыты от ужаса, а его самого крупно трясет.

— Так, — кряхтит Мэл, перетаскивая и себя, и Ющука по одну сторону стола, ко второму разведчику. — Слушай, расслабься. Выдохни и вдохни. Медленно, хорошо?

Макеев вроде пытается сделать то, о чем просят, но по его позвоночнику проходит судорога, а его самого тошнит.

— Стой… — Мэл не успевает его предупредить и все отвратительным месивом начало плыть по воздуху и в лицо самого Макеева. — Блять!

— Подожди, я сейчас… — орет Грачев.

— Хоть ты не лезь! У меня всего две руки!

— Да ты обернись!

На входе в столовую, держась за каскад люка, каким-то образом оказывается Родригес.

— У нас внезапное ЧП… Яутжа проснулись. Они в шоке… Фостеру нужна твоя помощь.

— Все?!

— Трое… Просто иди туда!

Увернувшись от парящей блевоты, Мэл несколько раз глубоко дышит, успокаиваясь, и снова оборачивается к разведчику, у которого, кажется, скоро сердце откажет.

— Слушай меня, слушай, мать твою! Ющук в отключке, а я не могу тут задерживаться, понимаешь? Ты понимаешь меня? Кивни, если да! — командует Мэл, дожидается нервного кивка от Макеева, по лицу которого размазалось все содержимое его желудка, что во всяком случае лучше содержимого мочевого пузыря. — Удержишь его? Ему нужна помощь, понимаешь?

Макеев снова кивает.

— Тогда держись за стол и не шевелись, а вот этой рукой, — Мэл с трудом отрывает его левую руку от поверхности стола и оборачивает вокруг предплечья Ющука, — держи его. Держи и не отпускай. Готов?

Не дожидаясь от него ответа, он отталкивается от стола в сторону люка. Родригес его не ждет. Для доктора он весьма проворно передвигается в невесомости. Да еще и не сказал ничего толком, заставляя Мэла изрядно нервничать и неконтролируемо собирать бедрами и локтями углы поворотов. В невесомости трудно устать, но, чтобы передвигаться быстрее, он совсем забывает о дыхании и технике. Рядом с медотсеком он почти полностью выдыхается. А потом слышит рев и с цветными пятнами перед глазами от натуги рвется внутрь.

Оказавшись в медотсеке, он попадает в перманентный хаос из рычания и красной таблички над люком. На койке дергается, разевая зубастую пасть, яутжа, руки которого Родригес пытается закрепить ремнем. Два других яутжа барахтаются в воздухе, махая когтями, из-за чего Фостер не может приблизиться ни к кому из них. И машут они когтями не из-за отсутствия гравитации, а чтобы спасателя специально не подпустить к себе. Они напуганы.

Мэл бросается к Родригесу.

— Блять, блять, это че за херня вообще?! — орет он, изо всех надавливая яутжа на грудь.

Родригес отвечает ему на испанском.

— Затягивай живее! — отзывается Мэл, ничего не понимая.

Яутжа под ним ворочает головой, разевает пасть и истошно вопит. Глаза отливают красным, и в них столько злости, что Мэлу на мгновение становится страшно. Яутжа, определив наконец препятствие в виде человека, угрожающе складывает клыки, тихо щелкнувшие в паре сантиметров от его носа.

— Успокойся! Мы помочь хотим!

— Сукин ты сын! — вскрикивает Фостер. Его горячая спина прижимается к боку Мэла. — Эта скотина меня цапнула!

Люди оборачиваются на яутжа. Один из них, зацепившийся когтями за койку, дергается, ревет, начиная вырывать крепления из пола. А второй вжимается в стенку. На прямоугольном иллюминаторе, за которым ярко светится рыжее, не оставляющее места даже для космоса, остаются следы от когтей. Медотсек тонет в огненных цветах. Яутжа утробно рычит.

— Что это за вспышка? — шепотом спрашивает Мэл, щурясь.

— Хрен его знает. Может, они из-за нее взбесились, — отвечает Фостер, зажимая царапину ладонью.

— Солнечный ветер?

— Не знаю я, Мэл. Нам сейчас надо вот этих успокоить.

— Как рука?

Фостер убирает ладонь. Две глубокие царапины с кровавыми разводами вокруг упрямо продолжают выталкивать кровь, собирающуюся в мелкие капли.

— Нормально.

— Тогда вот что…

Вспышка за иллюминатором становится ярче и будто ближе. Неконтролируемый желтый свет потоком заливается внутрь, что корабль начинает мелко дрожать от чего-то огромного, приближающегося с такой же огромной скоростью.

— Мэл…

Яутжа рычат и сопротивляются неизвестно чему еще сильнее. А потом свет становится невыносимо ярким и горячим, как солнце. Это точно последнее, что Мэл ощущает всей кожей. Следующая за вспышкой тряска отбивает у него весь контроль пространства, времени и тела.

Рыжий свет, будто золото, смешивается с ликвидными черными тенями, заливаясь в медотсек до самого потолка. Температура кислорода вокруг подскакивает. Кожа болит. Мэл пытается кричать, но в горло и из носа течет кровь. В голове по нарастающей скачет давление и кажется, что глаза просто взорвутся.

«Спейсер» настойчиво тянет куда-то в сторону. Движение заметить невозможно, но чужеродную гравитацию Мэл чувствует и чувствует ярко — его тянет к стене медотсека. Невесомость смягчает удар.

Проходит еще одна тряска, после которой, кажется, все затихает. Мэл точно не знает, сколько проходит времени, когда он замечает, что свет теряет свою яркость и температуру. Он никуда не исчезает — все еще горит ровным светом за иллюминатором. Чтобы посмотреть на него, Мэлу приходится повернуть голову и ему кажется, что его кожа начинает кровоточить. Рядом, дизорентированно рыча, парит яутжа, хотя тряхнуло порядка десяти «же». Мэл вообще должен быть удивлен тому, что жив. Да и Фостер тоже: он отхаркивает кровь и тихо постанывает от боли в метре от него.

— Фост, — хрипит он, кашляет кровью и зовет снова: — Фост. Ты жив?

— Да… А ты?

— Да… Снова.

— Нам нужно… — Фостер глубоко вдыхает. В его горле слышится тихое бульканье. Он страшно изгибает спину и кашляет так, что его почти тошнит. Мэл с трудом меняет положение тела, оказываясь к нему лицом, и легко стучит между его лопаток. — Кх… Спасибо… В этот раз было сильнее. — Откашлявшись, возражает Фостер, мутно глядя на Мэла. Тот с ужасом понимает, что видит его лицо очень размыто. — Все из-за вспышки. В тот раз она была?

— Фост… Фост, я тебя не вижу…

— Блять, Мэл, — хрипит он и дотрагивается горячей, мокрой ладонью до его затылка. Или это его затылок горячий и мокрый. — Я здесь. Вот.

— Что за хрень в этом полете?

— Не знаю, правда, я… Блять, Мэл, яутжа!

Яутжа приходят в себя. Зенитовцам на второй раунд сил не хватит, поэтому Фостер слишком резво для контуженного оказывается рядом с одним из анабиозников, заламывая ему руки за спину. Мэл, с трудом нащупав койку, отталкивается от нее, врезается в инопланетчика, больше на ощупь сжимая руками и ногами. Перед носом маячат яркие зеленые глаза. Злое рычание яутжа глубокой вибрацией отдается в груди Мэла.

— Тихо! — шипит он.

Анабиозник пытается вонзить клыки в его плечо, но Мэл крепко сжимает один из них в ладони, а локтем надавливает на шею. Мышцы у яутжа ослаблены после анабиоза и только поэтому у Мэла получается его сдерживать, хотя его собственное тело болит везде и сразу.

— Хватит! — охрипшим голосом говорит он и добавляет спокойнее: — Тише! Все нормально… Я просто хочу помочь.

Фостер сбоку возится с другим анабиозником, и вовсе заломив ему руки за спину. Наверняка все из-за того, что освободить когти от койки ему так и не удалось.

Яутжа под Мэлом дергается, пытается выбраться, и человек сильнее надавливает на горло. Он никогда не думал, что увидит, пусть и размыто, яутжа, загнанного в угол. Мэл тут же ослабляет хватку.

— Все в порядке, видишь? Я не хочу тебя убивать. — Он разжимает ладонь, не чувствуя растущего напряжения в чужом теле. — Все хорошо. Теперь все хорошо…

Он медленно оборачивается на фыркнувшего Фостера. Тот опускает руки яутжа и даже помогает вытащить когти из расцарапанных креплений койки. Фостер явно боится обломать их, поэтому нагибается совсем низко, корча рожи. Наконец он высвобождает несчастного анабиозника и с каким-то выражением смотрит на Мэла, все еще не отпустив поясницу яутжа.

— Вот так вахта.

— Да уж. Надеюсь, у кого-нибудь хватит разряда, чтобы объяснить эту херню.

— Херню? Да тут будто солнце побывало! «Спейсер» же не мог подлететь к звезде…

— Нас бы расплавило.

— Именно, но я точно видел свет! Он… приближался к нам, — неуверенно говорит Фост.

Засуетившись, он подлетает к иллюминатору. Мэл тоже вытягивает шею, да так и замирает. Под «Спейсером» раскинул полусферу Краор с сине-красной атмосферой. Один из его спутников кружит рядом. А с двух сторон горят размытые пятна желтых звезд.

— Так не бывает…

— Ты можешь в это поверить? — спрашивает Мэл.

— Так просто не бывает… Это невозможно! Нет, я не астрофизик, конечно, но как это…

— Вспышка из-за этого была?

— Да вот как теперь сказать…

Спасатели оборачиваются на голос Гюто:

— Как вы… О, анабиозники очнулись?

— Гюто! Ты видел, что там творится?! — Фостер указывает на полистек с царапинами от когтей.

— Два солнца? Видел.

— Да как это вообще может быть?

— Не знаю, Фост. В другом проблема сейчас — «Спейсер» опять обесточен… — Гюто замечает мерно плывущего Родригеса под потолком. — Это Родригес?

— В другом проблема? Гюто, мы чуть не погибли здесь! Эта сраная вспышка…

— Какая вспышка?

Мэл хмурится, глядя на медленно двигающегося в пространстве Гюто. Он даже различает его руки.

— Которая чуть не прожарила «Спейсер». Очень яркая и горячая, — поясняет он, привычно кусая губу. Как такую вспышку можно было не заметить?

Зенитовцы молчат. Фостер и Гюто наверняка хмуро смотря друг на друга, но на такие подробности глаза Мэла сейчас не способны, поэтому он тревожно смотрит на размытые силуэты, срывая кожу с нижней губы. Становится больно. Он одергивает себя. Спокойнее не становится: раз Гюто молчит, то вспышку он и правда не видел. Одно дело ее не видеть — иллюминаторы на корабле едва укладываются в десятку, — но вот не почувствовать ее он не мог. Такие колоссальные температуры ни одна защита не удержит.

Наконец Гюто с сомнением возражает:

— Не было никакой вспышки.

— Мы видели ее — как звезда в очень близком диапазоне. Мэл даже зрение посадил на ней!

— Черти что…

Пока Гюто добирается до Родригеса, Мэл еще раз смотрит на два солнца. Ну не бывает же так — по солнцу с двух разных сторон. Яркие, размытые и очень горячие. Даже кожа снова стала зудеть.

Он смотрит на особенно чешущееся предплечье. Яутжа медленно водит по нему когтистым пальцем, прослеживая линии татуировок до самого запястья. Мэл вздыхает от щекотки, и инопланетчик смотрит на него зелеными глазами.

— Нравится? — спрашивает Мэл.

Яутжа на это никак не реагирует, но руку убирает, по-прежнему глядя на него яркими зелеными глазами. Мэл вспоминает, что все еще висит на яутжа, и тут же разжимает руки и ноги, отталкиваясь от тела инопланетчика. Тот запрокидывает большую голову, следя за Мэлом, вытягивает вперед руку, будто пытаясь схватить, но не дотягивается и фыркает.

Гюто за ногу притягивает Родригеса к себе, хлопает его несколько раз по щекам, приводя в чувство. Доктор открывает глаза и тут же заходится в приступе кашля. Отточенными движениями Гюто поворачивает его боком к полу, несколько раз стучит между лопаток, помогая откашляться, и только потом помогает найти ему ориентацию в пространстве. Он долго тяжело дышит.

— Как самочувствие, док? — спрашивает Фост.

Родригес шевелит окровавленными губами. Наверняка по-испански. Оглянувшись на Гюто, осмотрев тихих яутжа и потрепанных зенитовцев, он наконец подает хриплый голос:

— А этот все также храпит?

Мэл впервые замечает, что храпящий яутжа так и не прервал своего занятия.


	3. Секреты

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — (исп.) не за что

Мэл угрюмо отделяет вилкой бобы друг от друга, склеенные застывшим оранжевым соусом. Никакого запаха, никаких пищевых добавок — чистый синтетический абсорбент, выращенный в желтых химбоксах: капли одного химического вещества смешиваются с другим и разбухают в серый порошок. Потом его мешают с водой. Абсорбента становится больше. Ему придают вид более натуральной еды и готово — вот и вся спрессовка. Мэл отодвигает от себя тарелку, смотрит на остальной экипаж и скребет шелушащуюся кожу на лбу.

У буфета Грачев что-то гневно выговаривает Лехе, не отдавая подноса. Леха обиженно надул губы и тихо отвечал в свою защиту. До него метров тридцать, а Мэл почти слышит его неуверенный голос и невольно хмурится от тянущего ощущения в груди.

Непривычно ему столько времени на расстоянии от зенитовцев проводить. Родригес только пару часов назад разрешил ему ходить в столовую, но близкие контакты с экипажем пока были под запретом, и Мэла это угнетало, однако правила он старался соблюдать — мало ли какого облучения нахватался от вспышки. Родригес сомневался в подобном воздействии от нее, но решил перестраховаться по медицинскому кодексу, как ответственный медик, а ведь сам до сих пор в шлепанцах ходит, японист несчастный!

Рядом с подносом Мэла оказывается еще один, а чужая ладонь ерошит его волосы.

— Ты че делаешь? — пугается он, оборачиваясь на довольного Гюто. — Я в изоляции, забыл?

— Изоляция-хуеляция, — отмахивается Гюто, садясь рядом. Сбоку на стол облокачивается Верн, подмигнув. — Не верю я, что какой-то там свет мог вас облучить неизвестной хренью. Вот не верю, хоть убей.

— Да и смотреть на тебя одного больно.

— Вот-вот. Не друг ты нам что ли?

— Вот узнает Родригес…

— И что он нам сделает? — Гюто щурит глаз и морщит горбатый нос. — Не узнаю я тебя, Нивек. Ты у нас самый второй по нарушению правил, субординации и Межпланетной декларации о правах существ разумных, а тут боишься нарушить какую-то ненужную изоляцию?

— А ты потом удивляешься, почему чаще всех болеешь, Гюто, — улыбается Верн. — Что об изоляции и гигиене — по-твоей части.

— И бла-бла-бла.

К столу подходит Леха. Лицо у него возмущенное. С грохотом поставив поднос, он оборачивается на Грачева, вздыхает и разражается заготовленной тирадой:

— «Нехрен в отбой жрать», блять. Жаба сибирская! Будто я его персонально объедаю, а не свою норму на весь полет! Вот будто он сам эту спрессовку растил, сам в квадраты руками лепил, что так отдавать ему жалко. Еду на то и растят, чтобы есть! Жаба!

— Отвоевал? — улыбается Мэл.

— Отвоевал! — гордо отвечает Леха и довольно набивает щеки.

— Ты как вообще? И Фост?

Мэл пожимает плечами и тянется почесать затылок.

— Нормально. Скучно правда в одной каюте торчать.

— С Фостом и скучно? — удивляется Леха, нагло и прямо выгнанный из каюты Родригесом, чтобы «пациентов» поселить вместе на время изоляции.

— Он дрыхнет. Просыпается, когда Родригес приходит для осмотра и чтобы гелем намазаться. Он до сих пор красный, как Марс, и кожа кусками отваливается.

— Вот это обжарило вас…

— Но во вспышку ты все еще не веришь, да? — Мэл морщится.

Гюто опускает взгляд, задумавшись, а Верн чешет затылок и пожимает плечами:

— Ты не обижайся, но я тоже во вспышку не верю. Даже сам Родригес делает ставку на сбой в регуляторе температуры. Он же у него там работал почти на максимум, чтобы «поддерживать благоприятную среду для яутжа».

— Это как температура должна была подскочить, чтобы они обгорели? — высказывает сомнения Леха с набитым ртом.

— Да мало ли чего от перегрузки не случилось!

— А вот что от нее случилось, это я вам сейчас расскажу, — звучит голос Щенкевича над ухом. Мэл даже вздрагивает от неожиданности и поворачивается, глядя на широко улыбающегося механика, непонятно сколько слушающего их разговоры, да еще и подошедшего так тихо. Он опускает глаза на Мэла: — Сняли тебя с карантина или еще нужно целиком санобработку проходить?

— Смешно, — хмыкает Леха. Заметив направляющихся к и столу остальных механиков, он скривился: — А можно не к нам?

— Мы после работы, устали, голодные, а тебе для нас и места за столом жалко, Леша?

— Ничего личного, но да.

По обе стороны от Лехи садятся Саттон и Ланс, и он сразу замолкает, насупившись. Щенкевич ставит поднос рядом с Мэлом. Острый запах топлива режет ноздри, а когда Щенкевич достает тряпку с рыжими пятнами, вытирая руки, Мэла скручивает в рвотном позыве.

— Да твой топливный канал, Михо!

— Вы про душ что-нибудь слышали вообще?! — возмущается Гюто, отодвигаясь к краю стола.

— Это естественный запах настоящих техников-инженеров, шесть часов проработавших в двигательном отсеке!

— И над чем же вы так упорно работали?

— Ну как… Отмеряли показатели топливной передачи, проверили уровень радиации в топливном канале — выгребли из клапанов плутоний.

— Вы сами-то радиационку у себя проверили? — хмурится Верн.

— Обижаешь, босс, — улыбается Щенкевич, убирает тряпку и берется за вилку. — Так вот… Плутоний. Сверили все показатели прочности, передачи и потока — все в норме. Никаких отклонений. От температуры, как вы говорите, — он выразительно смотрит на Мэла, — ни следа. Нагрев был бы заметен в удлинении и расширении элементов, а там все узлы до нанометра как были подогнаны, так и остались.

— Не было никакой вспышки, — подытоживает Саттон.

Мэл смущенно опускает глаза в тарелку с неаппетитными бобами. Механики насмешливо переглядываются, и Саттон протягивает руку, щелкая пальцами у его лица.

— Чего загрустил?

— Не загрустил. Задумался.

В столовую заходит Ясти. Недолго оглядываясь, она берет курс к их столу. При ее виде Щенкевич закатывает глаза и старательно набивает щеки спрессовкой, игнорируя нарастающую дробь ее шагов.

— Нашла. Отлично. Так кто из вас собирался мне помочь с ДРТ в подсистемах? Уж не ты ли, Михо?

— А че сразу я?

— А то, что мне помощь нужна, а ты вроде как специалист по работе с топливной системой.

— Будь человеком, Ясти! Ну мы только из коридоров.

— ДРТ не только мне нужны! Или хочешь, чтобы у нас двигательный отсек засветился как рождественская елка?

— Я пойду, — говорит Мэл.

— Ты хоть немного в топливной системе разбираешься?

Он качает головой, и Ясти вздыхает.

— Неважно, и ты сойдешь.

Гюто возмущенно раздувает ноздри и цепляет Мэла за локоть.

— Ты чего? Не ходи. А как же изоляция?

— Похрен. Да и все равно аппетита нет. — Мэл двигает тарелку к Лехе. — Лех, будешь?

Глаза у него становятся круглыми от удивления. Не дожидаясь его ответа, Мэл поднимается из-за стола. Он догоняет Ясти у лифта. Нервно топая ногой, она еще несколько раз нажимает на кнопку вызова, хотя она и так горит желтой лампочкой. Лифт привозит с собой остатки группы механиков, спешащих к своим. Обменявшись с ними кивками, они заходят в кабину.

— Не нравится их компания? — хмыкает Ясти.

Мэл пожимает плечами, убирая руки в карманы.

— Чем именно тебе помочь?

— Мне нужно замерить радиацию и давление и снять показатели с температурных датчиков. Я бы справилась, если бы у нас был хоть один неповрежденный кабель, а так их надо зажимать в определенных местах.

— Значит, я зажимаю, а ты измеряешь?

Ясти кивает.

— После перегрузки только и носимся с этими проверками. Достало.

Лифт привозит их на последний уровень. Он представляет из себя сплошной коридор с выделенными под разные системы отсеками, отделенные люками. На створках горят цифро-буквенные номера. Впереди гудит топливная система, изредка отбрасывая в коридор зеленые вспышки реактора. Ясти сворачивает в первый люк.

— Это система освещения, — объясняет она. — Видишь вот эти щитки? Вот сюда будем подключать. Что?

— Как ты этот запах терпишь? — Мэл трет слезящиеся глаза.

— Привыкла. Готов?

Она зажимает светодиод в зубах и подключает к выводящему экрану кабель. Мэл протягивает кабель к слоту в щитке. Фидер коротко блестит искрой при соединении. Экран под руками Ясти мутно загорается. Она протирает его рукавом от пыли.

— Зажми кабель у фидера. Ага, спасибо.

— Почему «Спейсер» отправили в неизученный сектор с расслоившимися кабелями? Это не очень безопасно…

— Почему вообще отправили «Спейсер»? На нем нет ни лабораторий, ни всякой научной фигни. Это просто транспортер старой линейки. Ты знаешь, что его сажать нельзя?

Мэл хмурится.

— Масса пустого «Спейсера» — сорок тысяч тонн. Ни одна тяга гиперсветовых двигателей не поднимет его с планеты. А эти придурки собрались его сажать на Краор с высокой гравитацией, да еще и загруженным под завязку!

— И как потом взлетать?

— Понятия не имею, но у Тейнли есть план. — Механик передразнивает капитана, цыкает языком. — Какой в жопу план с такой массой?

— А зет-транспортер?

— Вот про него не знаю, — пожимает плечами механик и прячет светодиод, чтобы лучше видеть показатели на экране. — Может, хоть его оставят на орбите. Готово. Пойдем дальше.

Следующей оказывается водоснабжение и очистка технической воды. Кабель там и вовсе оголенный. Мэлу приходится надеть перчатки, не проводящие ток, и прижать провода друг к другу в самой середине.

— Придурок, — вздыхает Ясти, подключая кабель и к консоли, и к щитку. — Говорила ему убирать кабели с пола.

— Анро? — хмыкает Мэл.

— Кто же еще? Зачем тут вообще сантехник? Подкрутить водоснабжение я и сама смогу.

Провода под ладонями вибрируют. Мэлу становится не по себе — ток движется прямо под его руками. Он не специалист и такое поведение электричества его напрягает. Он по привычке вгрызается в нижнюю губу и смотрит на Ясти, оттирающую масляные отпечатки с консоли.

— Расскажи еще что-нибудь про «Спейсер».

Ясти выковыривает грязь из-под ногтей. Потом задумчиво осматривает отсек водоснабжения, будто пытаясь вспомнить о металлических скелетах в вентиляции транспортера, о которых рассказать можно, чтобы до капитана не дошло, лелеющего «Спейсер» как свой первый корабль, и щелкает пальцами.

— У «Спейсера» превышена грузоподъемность. Его грузовой потенциал равен двадцати семи тысячам тонн без зет-транспортера. Когда я сверила имеющийся вес с теоретическим, то нашла лишние пятьдесят тонн.

— Это много.

— Это очень много. Но я… Я не нашла их, — неохотно признается Ясти и смотрит на консоль. — Норма.

— Может, научники протащили что-то, не указанное в списке?

Мэл отпускает кабель.

— Я не знаю, что такого можно было протащить на «Спейсер», чтобы вышло целых пятьдесят лишних тонн.

Они обходят еще две подсистемы. Ясти охотно рассказывает про транспортер, хотя Мэл перестает понимать, о какой световой задержке в семь сотых секунды при отключении амортизационных рычагов она говорит, и с еще большим удовлетворением проверяет показатели РДТ, не отклоняющиеся от нормы. У топливной системы она протягивает Мэлу диспленку.

— Пойдем и в топливные коридоры ДРТ снимать.

Ясти заставляет его надеть респиратор и защитные очки и только тогда пускает в гудящую и дрожащую полусферу из каналов с зеленым реактором, разгоняющим урановые молекулы с тем же принципом, как растят спрессовку. Мэл долго осматривается, потом смеется, глядя на засиявшую перманентным узором волокон матовой диспленки на механике.

— Че ржешь? — щурится она, светя ему в лицо светодиодом.

— У вас тут все очень смахивает на вечеринку.

— Вечеринка скорее вон там. — Она кивает на реактор.

Топливные коридоры оказываются коридорами из каналов, а полусфера — гораздо большей по размерам. Чтобы дойти до внутренней обшивки, они с Ясти петляют между дрожащих каналов. От их шагов скрипят решетки на полу. Мэлу кажется, что что-то обязательно должно лопнуть — настолько все в топливной системе напряжено.

Ясти встает у консоли.

— Щиток с другой стороны, — вздыхает она. — Лишь бы кабеля хватило.

Мэл отходит почти на десять метров. Кабель между консолью и щитком натягивается.

— Вряд ли его хватит, — кричит он, чтобы Ясти его услышала.

— Вставь. Должно хватить.

Мэл тянет его на себя, с трудом вставляя фидер в слот. Кабель не выдерживает — лопается резиновая оболочка, оголяя проводку. Был бы это силовой кабель, Мэла бы хорошо ударило током.

— Ничего, все нормально, — успокаивает его механик, глядя в консоль. — Зажми у фидера опять.

— Тут все наружу!

— Обмотай ладонь пленкой. Все, вот так и стой!

Кабель лопается посередине. Ясти ругается и, замотав руки пленкой, зажимает провода в новом разрыве. Ее светодиод вылетает из кармана. Мэл сметает его ногой, и белая полоска света падает под решетку.

— Я дотянусь, — говорит он. — А ты сними показатели.

— Уверен?

— Да, давай.

Ясти осторожно выпускает кабель и, убедившись, что Мэл справляется, бежит обратно к консоли.

— Все, можешь отпускать.

Мэл с облегчением выпускает натянутый кабель.

— Так, а где диод?

— Ты его уронила кажется.

— Вниз, — говорит механик, почти распластавшись на решетке.

Приглядевшись, Мэл замечает горящий светодиод намного дальше, чем он должен быть.

— Есть еще один уровень?

— Ну-ка пойдем.

Ясти внимательно смотрит на решетки под ногами, обходя весь двигательный отсек. Со станции она берет другой фонарь и светит им под каждую решетку, хотя там как было темно, так и оставалось. Мэл оставляет диспленку и долго наблюдает за механиком, ищущей что-то в полу.

— Иди сюда, — наконец зовет Ясти из самого первого отсека. — Я нашла люк.

— И куда он ведет?

Механик пожимает плечами.

— Вот и узнаем.

Лестница невысокая, и Ясти просто спрыгивает в низкий коридор без освещения. Мэл спускается за ней. В коридоре ему приходится пригнуть голову, чтобы пройти, и все равно он врезается бедром в одну из двух задвижек.

— Ясти, что это такое?

— Да подожди ты! Не знаю… Что-то под внутренней обшивкой. Впереди проход. Выйдем — скажу.

Мэл морщится, но больше не спрашивает, пока не оказывается на небольшой площадке с узким мостом у стены. Из самого дна — а это метров десять — к потолку тянутся своды. Пространство настолько огромно, что не видно его конца. У Мэла кружится голова от таких размеров. Здесь еще и невыносимо жарко. Над головой гудит трубами топливная система с редкими всполохами зеленого света из реактора. Оглядевшись, Мэл сдерживает тяжелый вздох и идет по узкому мосту вдоль стены.

Не менее восторженная Ясти осторожно обходит площадку, на которой даже есть консоль. Она стирает пыль с экранов и кнопок, пробует даже что-то нажать.

— Это отстойник, — говорит она.

— Что?

— Отстойники делаются на случай, если система не выдержит и лопнет. Топливо тогда заполнит только их, а не весь отсек. Такие есть на всех топливных кораблях, только здесь на схеме он почему-то не обозначен.

— Сочли ненужным? — предполагает Мэл, заглядывая в клапаны на стене.

— Нельзя что-то в корабле признать ненужным, — строго отрезает Ясти. — Почему питания нет? — Она осматривается, скользя лучом фонаря по стенам. — Здесь кабели перерезаны.

— Зачем?

— Я не знаю. Мэл, я тут в первый раз и у меня столько же вопросов, сколько и у тебя!

— Ты нервничаешь, — замечает он, снова изучая клапан. — Сделай медленный вдох. Задержи дыхание…

— Пошел ты со своей гимнастикой! Я летаю на этом корабле два цикла и только сейчас узнаю об отстойнике! Конечно, я, блин, в шоке!

Ясти видимо, жестикулирует руками, из-за чего свет мечется по всему отстойнику. В клапане коротко что-то блестит, вставшее поперек слота. Мэл присматривается.

— Подожди, тут что-то есть.

— Что еще?! Мэл?

Мэл заглядывает внутрь слота, но ничего не видит. Тогда он снимает очки. Глаза сразу защипало. Проморгавшись, он снова смотрит внутрь слота, пытаясь рассмотреть что-то блестящее, кажется, медное.

— Сука, — ругается он, трет мокрые глаза локтем. — Ясти, посвети. Сейчас достану.

На ощупь он обнаруживает, что предмет застрял в слоте поперек и просто так его не вытащить. Мэл цепляется пальцами за него, другой рукой за оцинковку клапана и тянет на себя. От усилий моментально вымок затылок.

— Мэл?

— Я сейчас!

Из слота раздается гудение, а следом за ним горячая струя пара обжигает его лицо. Мэл дергается назад, хватаясь за глаз. Спиной врезается в жесткие поручни. Если бы не они, он бы упал в отстойник, а это метров восемнадцать.

— Блять! — орет Мэл, сгибаясь пополам.

Кожа вокруг глаза горит, а сам глаз он не чувствует вовсе кроме нарастающей боли внутри него.

Рядом оказывается Ясти. Она помогает ему сесть.

— Эй, Мэл? Мэл. Дай я посмотрю.

Изо всех сил сжав челюсти, Мэл открывает глаза. Взгляд расплывается. Он долго моргает, пытаясь привести зрение в норму, но расплывчатые грани лица Ясти как двоились, так и двоятся — отошла недавно припаянная роговица.

— Что ты нажал? Что ты, блять, нажал?!

— Да не знаю я!

Ясти поднимается и светит светодиодом внутрь слота. Мэл же закрывает правый глаз ладонью. Он по инерции сжимает гребаные очки так, что болят ногти. Железные прутья поручней жестко впиваются в лопатки.

— Охренеть, — слышится голос Ясти.

— Ну и что там?

— Здесь все расплавилось.

— Что?

— Так, — Ясти снова оказывается перед ним, — это термораспределитель. Тепло накопилось в обшивке и датчик охладился, выпустив пар… в тебя… Нужно к Родригесу. Давай. — Она протягивает ему руку.

Вместе они с трудом поднимаются. Мэл долго не может найти равновесие, наваливаясь то на поручни, то на громко фыркнувшую Ясти. Кто-то из них задевает защитные очки, и они все же падают с моста в отстойник.

— Стой, стой, — кряхтит Мэл, наваливается на поручни, глядя на дно отстойника, где по-прежнему светится диод. — А это…

— Ты серьезно?

Ясти наводит фонарь туда, где лежит светодиод.

— Далековато. И лестниц я тут не вижу. Пойдем… Погоди. Что это?

На этот раз луч света выхватывает из темноты очертания чего-то большого. Между сводами, в отстойнике, стоит покрытый пылью орбитер. Его едва видно — даже номер серии не разобрать.

— Орбитер?

— Вот и твои лишние пятьдесят тонн, — говорит Мэл, рассматривая черный нос корабля.

— Очень смешно.

— Откуда он здесь? Кто вообще додумался спрятать орбитер в отстойнике?

— Уверен, что хочешь знать? Пойдем отсюда.

Ясти снова берет его за локоть, спешно уводя от орбитера, настолько надежно спрятанного в темноте, что ни его очертаний, ни отблесков от корпуса нет.

— А что там с распределителем? — спрашивает Мэл в коридоре.

— Расплавился. Впервые вижу, чтобы такое произошло. Температура должна была быть огромная.

— Значит, вспышка была?

Ясти долго молчит. Ее глаза смотрят с непониманием. Орбитер в отстойнике, расплавившиеся терморегуляторы и вспышка — слишком много внештатных ситуаций, не прописанных в ее контракте.

— Я не знаю… Отвести тебя в медотсек?

— Не нужно. — Мэл встает, все еще зажимая глаз ладонью.

Боль становится сильнее. Скоро она приобретает неестественный зуд в глубине глаза, так что в их с Фостером каюту Мэл залетает со всей скорости, собрав косяки люков плечами. Фост, подстригающий ногти резаком, подпрыгивает на кровати:

— Ты ебанулся?!

Остановившись у своей кровати, Мэл непонятливо хмурится:

— Чего?

— Ты че врываешься так? — Фост показывает ему средний палец с кровоточащей кутикулой. — Ну вот, уже пострадал из-за тебя. А че у тебя глаз красный? И что за вонь?

— Я из двигательного отсека. Роговица оторвалась. — Мэл перетряхивает одеяло. — Ты должен сделать мне инъекцию.

— Что, прям в глаз?

— Ну да.

— А давай ты с медицинскими операциями к Родригесу? У меня руки трясутся. Я даже ногти подстричь нормально не могу, а ты про инъекцию. Еще и в глаз.

— Фост.

— Что?

— Пожалуйста. — Он протягивает пустой инъектор.

Происходит что-то, из-за чего Фостер меняется в лице: сводит брови к переносице, но не хмурится. Он забирает инъектор и кивает на лицо Мэла:

— Ты плачешь.

Из-за боли онемела правая часть лица, и слезу он не почувствовал. Глаза он и вовсе не чувствует, хотя все еще что-то видит. В душевой он почти прижимается лбом к зеркалу, чтобы рассмотреть лопнувшие капилляры и помутневший зрачок. Невольно начинают потеть ладони, и Мэл подставляет их под холодную воду, убирает волосы на затылок мокрыми руками и со вздохом возвращается в каюту. Фост, отрывающий с щеки отходящую кожу, смотрит на него почти испуганно.

— Готов?

— Сейчас.

Их с Фостером лекарства и гели стоят на хромированном личном контейнере. Как-то негласно вышло, что все стояло на ящике Мэла, даже не разделенное. У них и чашка одна на двоих была. Мэл чашек с самого Титана не видел, обычных таких, керамических, с ручкой и эмалевым покрытием, а тут, у Фостера, была такая, с изображением флиракийского солдата. И также негласно этот флиракийский солдат стал общим и носить имя Джефф.

Отыскав обезболивающее в колбе размером с фалангу, Мэл отдает ее Фосту. Тот заряжает инъектор как пистолет.

— Зря ты к Родригесу не пошел, — вздыхает он.

— Не говори это перед тем, как вколоть это в мой глаз!

— Ты сам попросил. Готов?

Фост подходит совсем близко и начинает примериваться для укола. Скоро у Мэла начинает болеть нижнее веко, которое он старательно все это время оттягивал, и затылок стал влажным.

— Че ты возишься? — не выдерживает он.

— Неудобно мне. И не вижу нихрена. Сядь.

Мэл садится. Над ним зависает Фостер, и Мэл даже не знает, что пугает его больше: белая машинка в паре сантиметрах от глаза или чрезмерно сосредоточенное лицо зенитовца.

Тонкая игла инъектора коротко блестит отраженным светом. И вот эта игла сейчас проткнет оболочку его глаза, очень больно кольнет его нижнее веко… Мэл дергается назад.

— Блять! — ругается Фост.

— Да не могу я! Это хреново.

— Давай еще раз.

На этот раз, стоит Мэлу поднять голову, Фостер крепко хватает его за затылок.

— Фост, ты чего? — Он пытается отодвинуться.

— Да не шевелись ты!

— Руки тогда убери!

— Ты по-другому дергаешься! Бля, Мэл!

В начавшейся возне инъектор оказывается в опасной близости с лицом, и Мэл хватает Фостера за руку, отводя ее в сторону. Тот шипит от боли, но если Фостер себе что-то в голову вбил, то не отстанет, пока не добьется своего, и поэтому он упорно пытается вывернуть руку из захвата. У него на предплечьях даже вены проступили от натуги. Мэл отодвигается назад. Фост, чтобы на него не упасть, упирается коленом в кровать между его ног. От неожиданности Мэл бьется затылком о стену. Оба вздыхают.

— Фост…

— Заткнись, — выдыхает он, глядя, кажется, прямо ему в глаза — Мэл слишком размыто видит его, чтобы понять.

У Фостера тяжко поднимается грудь под футболкой. Кожа у него и так красная после вспышки, а сейчас так совсем багровая. Глаза у него контрастируют и кажутся совсем светлыми. У его взгляда нет пристальности глаз Лехи, но он смотрит цепко, что даже без одного глаза Мэл может угадать в нем борьбу.

Засмотревшись, он не успевает среагировать, отпустив чужую руку. Двигаться уже некуда, да и Фост держит так, что не вывернуться.

— Веко держи! — рявкает Фостер.

Мэл изо всех сил цепляется за его бедро и стискивает челюсти — сдается. Вспышка острой боли, как к ней не готовься, настолько неожиданна, что перед глазами совсем темнеет. Он шипит — почему-то шипит и Фостер сверху. Все длится не больше двадцати секунд, а Мэл уже чувствует, что вот-вот потеряет сознание.

— Эй, эй, не отключайся. Не отпускай веко.

Глаз пульсирует и не видит ничего. Кажется, что его нет вовсе. По щеке ползет капля не то слезы, не то содержимого глазного яблока, но на ужас у Мэла уже просто нет сил. Фост гремит чем-то рядом, ерошит его волосы рукой и вздыхает:

— Все. Все закончилось. Ты как?

Мэл отвечает что-то нечленораздельное. Фост усмехается. По движению рядом с собой Мэл понимает, что он сел. Его размеренное дыхание напоминает дыхательную гимнастику — освежающую, успокаивающую. Она утоляет кислородный голод. Сам Мэл сколько бы ни дышал, получить нужное количество воздуха не мог никак. Он тянется к Фостеру, будто физический контакт передаст легкость дыхания и ему.

— А ты антибактериальное закапал? — тихо спрашивает Мэл.

— Да. Ты не почувствовал?

— Я глаза вообще не чувствую.

— Он у тебя вообще не закрывается. Ты бы сразу к Родригесу шел. Он тебе и инъекцию сделал бы, и прижег бы все. И руки бы у него не дрожали.

— У тебя тоже не дрожали.

Фост тепло усмехается ему в затылок.

— Так что ты забыл в двигательном?

— Помогал Ясти отмерять ДРТ, а потом этот ебучий пар…

Это было почти только что, а Мэлу уже кажется, что очень давно они спускались в отстойник и также давно нашли расплавившиеся температурные датчики. Хотя Щенкевич говорил, что никаких отклонений у него не было. Хрень какая-то с этой вспышкой. Мэл, прикрыв глаза, спрашивает через несколько минут — или часов? — тишины:

— Слушай, а вспышка-то на самом деле была?

— Опять про вспышку, — вздыхает Фостер. — А ты сам как думаешь?

— Была.

— Была, — соглашается он, и голос у него звучит недоверчиво: — Ну так зачем спрашивать?

— Техника ее не засекла. Никаких показателей. Я и думал, что, может, нам показалось? Блики какие-нибудь? — морщится Мэл. — Но мы дошли до внешней обшивки, и там термораспределители расплавились.

— Блики. — Фостер показательно сдирает с носа кусок кожи. — Вспышка была, но, может, повлияла на слабо защищенные части «Спейсера»? Как медотсек с иллюминатором или внешняя обшивка?

— Видимо.

Они молчат. Фостер тепло дышит в затылок. Да и сам он теплый. Ему можно подставить спину. Мэл, без сомнения, подставил бы спину каждому из своих, но здесь сейчас только Фост, у которого чрезмерно теплая грудь и дыхание. Мэл прижимается затылком к его плечу, прикрывает здоровый глаз, совсем обмякая. Сзади слышится свистящий выдох.

— Зачем так делать?

— Как?

Фост ощутимо сбивается с дыхания.

— Блять.

Фостер много бормочет под нос. Половина из этого — ругательства низшего сорта о дерьмовой сущности бытия, приведшей Фостера Крайтса тридцати четырех лет к тому положению, в котором он сейчас. И хотя Мэл не понимает ни слова, трущийся о его шею Фост заставляет его самого шумно вдохнуть.

— Мэл, пиздуй отсюда, пожалуйста.

— Уверен?

— Вали! — хрипит он.

Неохотно выпутавшись из чужих рук и ног, Мэл выходит из каюты. Его ведет. Он проводит по мокрым волосам ладонями, делает дыхательную гимнастику через силу и скорее по привычке и все равно не сдерживает глупую улыбку.

В медотсеке вместо Родригеса его встречает несколько пристальных взглядов, слишком уж ярких расцветок. Таких в человеческой природе нет. Кисло-сладкий запах окружает со всех сторон. От него с непривычки щекочет в носу и першит в горле.

— Здрасьте, — здоровается Мэл и громко чихает.

Яутжа, облокотившийся на стену рядом с пустым столом, фыркает. Другой с кое-как собранными медицинской резинкой дредлоками за спиной отзывается низким стрекотом. Он сидит на корточках рядом с храпящим инопланетчиком. Третий из проснувшихся яутжа делает навстречу Мэлу пару шагов.

— Я помню тебя, — шипяще говорит он на общем языке и берет человеческую руку в свою, задирает рукав куртки. Мэл дергается, но замирает, глядя на длинные когти. Обнаружив черные узоры татуировок, яутжа удовлетворенно шевелит передними клыками. — И твои рисунки.

Недоверчиво сощурившись здоровым глазом, Мэл выдергивает руку из когтистой ладони и смотрит в наглую рожу с зелеными глазами.

— Это татуировки.

— У тебя сильная хватка для человека, — продолжает яутжа, не обращая внимание на замечание.

— Спасибо, наверное? — окончательно растерялся Мэл.

Яутжа долго рассматривает его лицо, изучая движение мышц, да и остальные инопланетчики с него глаз не сводят — слушают сердечный ритм, дыхание. Говорят, что яутжа по одному пульсу могут отличать друг друга от врагов. Про них вообще много говорят, но что из этого правда, а что нет — Мэл не знает, особо не интересуясь, сколько у клыкастых сердец или во сколько лет атрофируются верхние клыки. Хотя вот про размеры яутжевского хера знают все. Да и сердца у них вроде два.

На него по-прежнему глазеют без стеснения, так что самому Мэлу становится неловко. Яутжа перед ним слышит изменения пульса и издает заинтересованный звук.

— Ну, приятно было познакомиться, — начинает он, обходя яутжа и держа его в поле зрения. На всякий случай. — Но мне пора, ладно? Очень хорошо пообщались.

— Ты не знаешь наших имен, — подает голос инопланетчик у стены.

— Да нет-нет, я вас всех знаю… Эм, док? Ребят, мне только спросить…

Мэл поворачивается, натыкаясь на еще одного яутжа. От неожиданности он давится воздухом.

— Да вы издеваетесь.

Все они выше Мэла на голову, поджарые, необычные. И смотрят с еще большим интересом, когда его сердце начинает биться чуть чаще от такого близкого расстояния.

— Мэл? — спрашивает из глубины медотсека Родригес.

— Можно я пройду? — уточняет Мэл у стоящего перед ним яутжа. Тот молчит, рассматривая его, и Мэл уже собирается материться от нарастающей паники, пока инопланетчик сзади не отвечает:

— Ноаш не говорит на общем языке.

— Тогда че зенки вылупил?

— Не говорит, но понимает.

— Блять, — судорожно выдыхает Мэл, краснея.

Из-за плеча Ноаш выходит Родригес, совсем не побоявшись потеснить его плечом. Ноаш фыркает и отходит, будто ни Мэл, ни его проеб его не интересуют.

— Привет, Мэл. Что с глазом?

— Роговица оторвалась.

— Роговица… Это плохо. Иди сядь пока. Я закончу брать анализы и подштопаю ее.

— Спасибо.

Мэл с облегчением садится в медицинское кресло, скрывшись от изучающих взглядов за ширмой. Хочется вздохнуть, но он сдерживается и сдерживается только из-за яутжа, которые вопреки устоявшемуся в Коалиции мнению, что человечество — самая запутанная и непредсказуемая раса, понимают достаточно много из человеческого поведения. Но облегчение было недолгим — Родригес подзывает Сайенна. Перед глазами снова начинает маячить страшная рожа с пристальными гляделками.

Родригес берет в руки инъектор, заряжая его пустой ампулой. Сайенн готово вытягивает руку.

— Тошнота, кровяной застой, судороги?

— Ничего, — с пренебрежением отвечает Сайенн, будто с ним такого вообще случиться не может. Внешне он спокоен, но Мэл замечает, как внимательно он следит за всем, что делает медик.

— С адаптацией к воздуху проблем не возникло? — спрашивает тот, протирая плечо яутжа со внутренней стороны антибактериальной смесью.

— Нет.

— Хорошо. Атрофия мышц?

— Нет.

— Тогда замедли пульс.

Яутжа плотно складывает передние клыки. По его позвоночнику от копчика проходит первая волна дрожи, затем вторая. Мышцы под шкурой напрягаются, застывают и расслабляются, и только волны дрожи проходят по позвоночнику, все замедляясь, но не останавливаясь, превращая яутжа в органическую абстракцию. Родригес, считая пульс, делает укол. Сайенн даже не шевельнулся. Дрожь под его шкурой стала совсем слабой. Мэл так засматривается, что у него пересыхает в горле. Из стаза его выводит совсем насмешливый сухой стрекот — Сайенн глядит прямо на него и смеется, если это смех.

— Да пошел ты, — бормочет Мэл, отворачиваясь.

Набрав ампулу светящейся зеленой крови, Родригес осторожно вынимает иглу и тут же оборачивает плечо Сайенна синтез-тканью.

— Все.

Яутжа, еще раз глянув на Мэла насмешливыми глазами, исчезает за ширмой. Без присутствия инопланетчика Мэлу становится спокойнее. Он следит одним глазом, как Родригес вытаскивает ампулу с кровью, подписывает, убирает в колдбокс, снимает перчатки, пока ему не надоедает молчать — яутжа за ширмой тоже молчат.

— Что это было? — спрашивает он.

— Способность яутжа замедлять пульс, — улыбается Родригес. — У них два сердца. Представь, какое у них венозное давление, и, чтобы кровь не била фонтаном, обычно замедляют пульс.

— Откуда вы знаете?

— Немного информации из ГАРХов.

Мэл кивает и терпеливо ждет, пока медик очистит руки и наденет новые перчатки.

— Обезболивающее колол?

— Да.

— Тогда сейчас посмотрю и сразу буду припаивать. Как это вообще случилось?

Родригес поднимает его голову за подбородок, поворачивает правым глазом на свет и всматривается хмуро. Веки, все еще распухшие, трудно держать открытыми — из глаза без остановки льются слезы. Хмыкнув, Родригес салфеткой вытирает лишнюю влагу.

— Пар.

— Да, вижу покраснение вокруг глаза. Термический ожог первой степени. Тебе повезло, — ободряюще говорит он и отходит за лазерным излучателем.

— Повезло, ну да.

— Да — была бы третья стадия, в наших обстоятельствах я бы заменил твой глаз на искусственный.

— Умеете приободрить.

Родригес вроде бы пожимает плечами и встает совсем рядом. Глядит сверху, хмурится, примериваясь излучателем — он маленький, похож на ручку — к пострадавшему глазу, который у Мэла даже не закрывается. Он на всякий случай цепляется за подлокотники кресла. Когда излучатель разгорается, он чувствует только слабое покалывание, а когда и свет становится максимально ярким, то перестает чувствовать совсем. У него все равно потеют ладони и под коленками. А закончив, Родригес что-то капает в уголок его глаза и победно выдыхает:

— Ну все. Капай антибактериальное, не смотри на яркие объекты и, сердечно прошу, без механических повреждений.

— Спасибо.

— De nada*.

— Ага…

Он уже собирается уходить, когда Родригес снова зовет его:

— Мэл, а как скоро посадка? Верн не говорил?

Мэл чувствует сразу несколько внимательных взглядов на спине, вздрагивает. Сзади раздается чей-то тихий стрекот.

— Надеюсь, что скоро, — мрачно отвечает Мэл, а сам думает, что лучше бы никогда, пока яутжа с ними на одном корабле.


	4. Периметр

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> т.к. я улетаю в другую страну, то пятая глава несколько задержится, но по возвращении я постараюсь побыстрее ее закончить, а пока выкладываю четвертую

Посадку оттягивали как могли: проверки систем затянулись на двадцать семь часов и четырнадцать минут, потом Дамир начал бегать в туалет. Родригес поставил в диагнозе диарею, ругая Грачева. Грачев ругался в ответ и почти пинками выгнал медика из столовой. Леван назвала всех придурками, на что Родригес запретил ей пить третью чашку кофе, побоявшись еще и недержания при посадке. Пусть Грачев и взял с нее обещание не говорить капитану о происходящем на жилом уровне, она сообщила Тейнли обо всем, даже о шастающих по жилому уровню яутжа, и гордо заняла место среди научников. Тейнли тоже назвал всех придурками. На этом оттягивание посадки вроде закончилось, и зенитовцы обходили все отсеки для проверки.

Гюто тяжко вздыхает. В третий раз.

— Ну? — косится на него Мэл, заглядывая в каюту. Судя по запаху, механиков.

— Посадка.

— И?

— Тряска. — Гюто морщит нос. — Ненавижу это. Все будут орать, блевать.

— А ты будешь дрыхнуть. Радуйся, — усмехается Мэл, заглядывая в каюту напротив. Там пусто, и он переходит к следующей. — Я бы все отдал, лишь бы не смотреть в очередной раз на этот фонтан, который устраивает Райкер.

— Да ну и нахрен его.

— Нахрен.

Когда они проверяют все каюты, Гюто по рации докладывает, что жилой отсек пуст и чист, а весь экипаж собрался в посадочном модуле.

— И яутжа, — добавляет Леха. По интонации понятно, что улыбка у него до ушей. Вот кого восторг берет от каждой командировки, какой бы она ни была.

— И яутжа, — соглашается Верн, ну точно закатывая глаза. — Проверьте Родригеса, когда пойдете сюда.

— Ладно.

Теперь вздыхает Мэл.

— Что? Не нравятся наши чешуйчатые анабиозники? — Гюто сразу все понимает. Иногда это раздражает.

— Не очень. Уж больно гляделки у них неприятные. — Мэл вздрагивает, вспоминая взгляд Йенара, Сайенна и вообще всех этих клыкастых гадов, выращенных эволюцией в какой-нибудь кислотной жиже на жаркой планете из еще более уродских крабов. — И у них не чешуя, а кожа.

— Как скажешь, ученый.

— Не издевайся.

— Это твоя прерогатива. Проверим дока?

Родригес несмотря на все указания и инструкции остался в медотсеке с последним анабиозником, за здоровье которого зенитовцы уже всерьез переживали. Храпящего яутжа, обозначенного другими как Асуир, переместили на дальнюю от иллюминатора койку и на всякий потуже затянули ремнями. Мэлу даже немного жаль его.

Родригес далеко от него уходить не стал, собрав все медикаменты, которые могут понадобиться, если Асуир решит проснуться во время посадки. Зенитовцы находят его сидящим напротив койки, задумчиво разглядывающего черные пятки яутжа.

— У вас тут все нормально? — спрашивает Гюто, улыбаясь.

— Конечно, — невозмутимо отвечает Родригес.

— Не пожалеете, что тут останетесь?

— Это мой пациент. Я не могу его тут одного оставить.

Мэл опирается на косяк люка и подмигивает медику.

— Если он очнется и начнет буянить, то вы знаете, к кому обратиться.

— Лишь бы у вас там наверху буянить не начали.

— Буянить и делать фонтаны…

— Таблетки все приняли, так что можешь быть уверен, что фонтанов точно не будет, — смеется Родригес.

— А от яутжа?

Родригес корчит сочувствующую рожу и цепляется за кресло, когда «Спейсер» слабо потряхивает. Освещение сменяется на тревожное красное, и Мэл ощущает дежавю. Они с Гюто только шатаются по инерции, пока Родригес до побеления костяшек сжимает спинку. Он судорожно выдыхает. Нервничает.

— Уже идем на снижение?

Зенитовцы кивают.

— Сначала возьмем большой круг по орбите, а потом брюхом будем по круговой спускаться, так что может потрясти.

— А перегрузка?

— Не больше пяти-шести «же». Я могу тут остаться, — предлагает Мэл и отодвигается от косяка, ощущая неприятную вибрацию транспортера.

— Не нужно. Все будет нормально.

— Тогда мы пойдем. Люк не закрывайте.

— Увидимся на Краоре, — улыбается Родригес и снова цепляется на кресло, когда «Спейсер» покачивает в разные стороны.

Спасатели наваливаются на стены, пережидают тряску. Гюто хмурится и вообще выглядит так, будто его сейчас стошнит. Потом мотает головой.

— Один «же», — морщится он. — Пойдем быстрее.

Не дожидаясь окончания тряски, они быстро добираются на управляющий уровень. Верн стоит у посадочного модуля, держась за каскад, и хлопает Гюто по плечу, спешащего скорее сесть и не вырубиться.

— Ты молодец.

— А то, — вяло отзывается он.

— Все нормально?

— Да, — отвечает Мэл и тоже цепляется за каскад. — Родригес нервничает, но он справится.

Вернен кивает. Или это из-за корабля у него голова трясется. Во всяком случае Мэл смотрит на него достаточно долго, чтобы понять, что бригадир его услышал.

Аварийное красное освещение пару раз мигает, а «Спейсер» подбрасывает уже достаточно крупно. У Мэла соскакивает рука, и он чуть не падает на Верна. Тот крепко хватает его за локоть, удерживая на одном месте.

— Спасибо.

Грохот не слишком громкий и становится слышно, как сзади уже храпит Гюто. Зенитовцы заулыбались.

— Уже, — вздыхает Верн. Потом бегло смотрит на Мэла. — Точно пойдешь с нами? Глаз уже в норме?

— Да.

— Хорошо. Тогда под ноги себе не блевать.

Мэл улыбается и, ощутив слабый тычок в плечо, идет вглубь модуля. Экипаж выглядит спокойным. Механики уж точно. Пробираясь мимо них, Мэл замечает на себе взгляд Ясти, которая тут же отворачивается, посчитав, что лучше и дальше делать вид, что никакого орбитера они не находили. Ясти была им напугана. Орбитер не просто хотели взять с собой — его хотели спрятать, что даже обесточили отстойник и не указали его наличие на схемах. Мэл тоже подумал, что болтать о корабле под двигательным отсеком не стоит, поэтому просто проходит дальше.

Георазведчики дружно сопят, повесив головы — им самым первым предстоит высаживаться на Краор и в состоянии они должны быть нормальном, поэтому всем своим дружным отрядом приняли стабилизатор. В таких же позах застыла и часть научников. Стараясь никого не разбудить, Мэл наконец протискивается к своим. На него смотрят знакомые цветные глаза, а от кисло-сладкого запаха закладывает нос.

Норт кивает на место между собой и Лехой. Набрав побольше воздуха, Мэл протискивается к своим. Транспортер крупно трясет. Схватиться не за что, и инерция несет Мэла на яутжа. Его крепко хватают за локоть, дергают обратно и держат, пока тряска не прекращается. Мэл не сразу решается посмотреть на Йенара — вроде бы это Йенар — и осторожно, будто боясь пораниться, выдергивает локоть из чужой ладони.

— Осторожнее, — шипит яутжа, растягивая гласные.

— Спасибо, — бурчит он, поднимая голову. Ну точно Йенар — зеленые гляделки Мэл теперь везде узнает.

Он садится на место, делая вид, что очень увлечен ремнями безопасности. Еще он думает, что освещение очень подходящего цвета — не видно, как он покраснел. На него долго смотрит Фост и смотрит с не самым понятным выражением.

Леха сбоку усмехается.

— Ну да, а как иначе.

— Пожалуйста. — Мэл морщится почти болезненно.

— Ладно.

— Полный орбитальный оборот взят, переходим к снижению, — объявляет Дамир.

— Вовремя ты пришел.

— Дополз. С Гюто на плечах.

Норт тихо смеется, и в модуле больше никто ничего не произносит.

«Спейсер» спускается медленно, набирая скорость. Он достигает верхней границы атмосферы Краора только через полтора часа. Перегрузка за это время достигала максимум двух «же», но стоит транспортеру начать погружаться в атмосферу, напряжение в системах подскакивает. Мигает даже аварийное освещение. Грохот корабля становится достаточно громким, чтобы захотеть закрыть уши.

В проеме блока появляется Верн. От тряски он чуть не падает назад, но все же успевает схватиться за каскад.

— Лех, — кричит он, — я проверю Родригеса. Последи пока здесь.

Леха моментально отстегивается и, шатаясь, идет за Верном. Транспортер подскакивает, и его подбрасывает над полом. Йенар хватает его двумя руками, чтобы удержать, но Леха брыкается, не понимая, где и какая плоскость, и заваливается на Ршаира. Тот возмущенно рычит, обхватывает Леху поперек туловища и то ли отпихивает, то ли наоборот держит. «Спейсер» зашатало в разные стороны, и яутжа кладет ладонь на голову Лехи.

У Норта пошла кровь из носа — Мэл слышит, как он кашляет, и на ощупь находит его голову, чтобы насильно опустить вниз. Говорить сейчас нельзя, и Норт все и так понимает и кашляет кровью и слюнями на собственную грудь, пока не начинает нормально дышать. Мэла замутило от запаха крови.

Яутжа отпускают Леху, когда ослабевает тряска. Он шатается, и Мэл за ремень брюк ставит его на ноги.

— Охренеть, — почему-то орет он, нависнув над своими.

— Лех, мы тебя слышим, — гнусаво говорит Норт и сплевывает кровь на пол.

— А я вас нихера! Вообще нихера не слышу! Но я пошел!

— Лех.

— Пошел я!

— Он в порядке?

Мэл пожимает плечами. Ршаир почему-то фыркает достаточно громко и показушно.

«Спейсер» уменьшает витки. Грохот становится постоянным. От него закладывает уши. Растет скорость, а вместе с ней начинает сдавать вестибулярка, и скоро Мэлу приходится сжимать челюсти, чтобы не наблевать. И даже не из-за перегрузки, а из-за круговой орбиты, по которой снижается корабль.

В какой-то момент его тычет Норт.

— Говорить не могу-у… — воет Мэл, глотая сухой воздух. — Тошнит.

— Фост в отключке.

Норт несколько раз толкает его коленом, но Фост не шевелится, свесив голову. Он пускает на себя слюни, издавая тихие стонущие звуки.

— Ему плохо-о…

— Им тоже-е.

Мэл пытается разглядеть в тряске яутжа. Они сжимают когтями подлокотники так, что царапины остаются. Изредка появляется чей-то блестящий смазанный взгляд, от которого Мэлу было бы смешно, если бы в горле не стоял желудочный сок. Кажется, он все равно смеется, раз Норт под его щекой так напрягается.

Это затишье без прыжков на ветрах продолжается совсем недолго. Они снижаются к последней границе атмосферы, и «Спейсер» делает обороты вокруг собственной оси. Ветра грохочут самыми ненадежными конструкциями, инерция стремится размозжить головы экипажу, а перегрузка просто сука и просто хочет их всех убить. По крайней мере Мэлу так кажется, пока он старательно удерживает в себе кровь, блевоту и мочу. Его мотает в разные стороны даже несмотря на ремни безопасности. Пару раз они с Нортом стукаются лбами и, вроде бы, до крови. А даже если нет, Мэл упорно видит ее перед глазами сплошным цветом.

— Девять километров до поверхности. Торможение, — доносится сквозь шум.

Все прекращается резко. Грохот, перегрузка и головокружение пропадают вместе с движением «Спейсера» по оси, включившего двигатели и теперь плавно опускавшегося на поверхность Краора. Мэл долго не может открыть глаза.

— Мы ели? — глотает буквы Норт, все же прикусивший язык.

— Ага. — Язык еле ворочается, и Мэл просто выдыхает единственный понятный звук.

— А Еха де?

Мэл поворачивает голову, но Лехи рядом нет. Тогда он отстегивается и поднимается. Перед глазами темнеет. Цепляясь за многострадальный каскад, Мэл пережидает головокружение и медленно идет вперед. Пару раз он наступает в чью-то рвоту. Вообще экипаж выглядит мертвым — все в отключке. Мэл даже хочет проверить пульс у почти свалившегося с кресла Ющука, но рядом шевелится Леван. Оглядевшись, она долго смотрит на Мэла мутными глазами.

— Ты как? — Он садится перед ней на корточки.

— Хреново. Мы сели уже? — Она тоже еле ворочает языком.

— Почти.

Леван устало выдыхает, запрокинув голову. Ее мутит.

— Тебе нужно что-нибудь?

— Нет. Дэвид же с вами едет? Напомни ему, чтобы не забывал боксы подписывать.

Мэл долго не может вспомнить, кто такой Дэвид, пока научная сотрудница не уточняет с раздражением:

— Райкер.

— Да, конечно.

Он кивает и поднимается. В первом блоке уже шевелятся механики — кто рукой дернет, кто ногой, кто вообще матерится на чужие слюни на собственном ботинке. После пилотов, привыкших к таким посадкам, и обученных зенитовцев, механики легче всех справляются с перегрузкой. Ланс уже хрипло смеется с топчущимся в узком проходе Лехой.

— Мэл. Они ругались? — спрашивает Леха.

— Яутжа? Нет.

— Ты успел с яутжа поцапаться? — удивляется Ланс.

— Ну как. Поваляться на них.

— Гюто проснулся?

— Нет.

Мэл протискивается в первый блок, потеснив Леху. Пол дрожит, и Мэл теряет равновесие. В падение он цепляет за собой Леху, и они оба оказываются на полу, отдавив ноги всем, кому только можно. Мэл морщится, прикусив язык. Леха начинает материться и трет ребра.

— Ну твою-то мать…

В динамике раздается усталый голос второго пилота:

— «Спейсер» совершил посадку на Краор.

Через полтора часа, пока половина экипажа вопреки прогнозам Родригеса блевала в контейнеры, георазведчики бодро шагали по трапу рядом с груженными вездеходами.

— Периметр, — громко говорит Ющук, поднимая кулак. Из-за респиратора его голос звучит не так громко, как должен, но его все равно хорошо слышно.

— Ты так на них смотришь, — улыбается Леха, вставая рядом с Мэлом.

— Как?

— Испугано. Не за чем. Это же русские георазведчики. Они такое видели, что никакой Краор с этим не сравнится.

— Сибирь?

— Якутские горные котловины.

— Чего?

Леха отмахивается и опирается на желтый джип плечом, сложив руки вместе. Из-за экипировки у него не видно ни клочка кожи кроме головы. Костюмы со скафандрами не сравнятся, конечно, но Краор по наблюдениям считается планетой с похожим на земной климатом, и все равно ожидать от него можно чего угодно — не просто же так сюда летели. Поэтому и защитой пренебрегать не стали.

Леха долго смотрит в сторону трапа, пока разведчики не забираются в грузовые вездеходы и не разъезжаются по разным сторонам, а потом приглушенно хмыкает:

— Шнурки завяжи.

— Да нормально…

— Завяжи. Знаем, как тебе нормально.

Мэл закатывает глаза, но все же опускается на колено, вытаскивая концы шнурков из ботинок. После первого узла он замирает, глядя на место, где обрывается трап и начинается белый грунт, и спрашивает:

— А мы к какому посту едем?

— Южному, я думаю. За Дереминым.

— Он уже начал картограф заполнять?

Пожав плечами, Леха забирается в джип и включает картограф. Рядом загорается экран с телеметрическими данными объектов, которые георазведчики должны будут пометить, как достойные внимания, аномалии и прочее.

— Пока ничего. Будем ждать.

В этот же момент к джипу подходят научники, Райкер и Лукаш, в сопровождении Верна. Еще раз оглядев ученых в белых комбинезонах, по структуре напоминающих диспленку, но на голое тело, Верн кивает на джип. Наверняка оскалившись, Леха устраивается в водительском кресле.

— Нет, Лех, не в этот раз, — возражает Верн.

— Что?

— Ты водишь хреново. Давай назад.

На его место забирается Мэл. Рядом с ним устраивается Лукаш. Леха и Райкер начинают спорить, кто из них сядет у окна, и долго ерзают сзади, пытаясь найти компромиссные места. Когда оба устраиваются и Верн забирается в джип, Мэл активирует матрицу. Под капотом задрожало, потом вспыхнуло голубым светом. Он настраивает все системы, после чего кладет руки на руль.

— «Спейсер», говорит Нивек. Мы готовы.

— Вижу ваши координаты. Жизненные показатели в норме… Приступайте к выполнению миссии. У вас два часа, — отвечает Тейнли.

— Принято.

Джип плавно съезжает с трапа на грунтовую белую землю, на которой уже остались следы вездеходов. Ученые липнут к полистеку.

Сквозь белый грунт пробивается темно-зеленая трава. Местность преимущественно ровная, но ближе к юго-востоку из земли растут горы. И рельеф там другой, скалистый, с оврагами и склонами.

— Ну, для начала неплохо.

— Какие у нас основные цели миссии, господа ученые? — спрашивает Верн.

— У нас, — выделяет Лукаш, — в планах взять образцы грунта, проверить атмосферные показатели. Здесь есть растительность, а если есть растительность, то есть вода. Значит, могут быть и живые организмы. Нужно взять на анализ.

— Грунт прямо здесь можно взять.

— Ты что?! Нет! Здесь садился «Спейсер», и он мог загрязнить местную флору! Грунт нужно брать метрах в двухстах, не меньше.

— Согласен, — кивает Райкер.

— Хорошо, можем ехать?

— Вперед! — командует Лукаш, и Мэл очень сильно хочет его ударить.

Джип затрясся на неровной почве, следуя по проложенным Дереминым следам вездехода. Счетчик медленно наматывает метры — Мэл старается не вести машину слишком быстро, чтобы ничего не пропустить, но кроме камней и редкой травы под колеса пока ничего не попадалось.

На картографе постепенно появляются отметки: две на юге и три на востоке. Среди них две аномалии, помеченные красными буквами «А». Лукаш гипнотизирует телеметрию, борясь с собой, и в конце концов отворачивается к окну.

Через какое-то время, когда счетчик преодолевает вторую сотню, Райкер просит остановку. Они с Лукашем отходят от джипа, о чем-то негромко совещаясь. Верн сначала следит за ними издалека, но когда это издалека начинает превышать десяток метров, идет за ними. Райкер садится на корточки, что-то подбирая с земли, показывает это Лукашу, и тот, покивав, бежит к джипу за контейнером.

Снаружи маячит Леха. Мэл опускает полистек и кладет голову на сложенный локоть.

— Ну и вот так мы проведем два часа? Любуясь, как научники копаются в земле? — хмыкает он.

— Это только начало. Краор еще сможет тебя удивить.

— С чего такая уверенность?

— Не знаю. Предчувствие. — Мэла этот ответ не устраивает, и Леха пожимает плечами. — Они бы не летели сюда просто так с этой кучей техники. И мы тут не для красоты. Они что-то ищут.

— Гравитацию?

— Зачем?

— Ты чувствуешь? Она обычная.

Леха замирает, потом быстро поднимает и опускает руку, потом и вовсе подпрыгивает на месте. Глядя на него, Мэл не замечает, как снова вгрызается в нижнюю губу.

— Обычная, — наконец соглашается Леха.

— Ну вот. Может, они как раз ищут пропавшую гравитацию?

— Звучит тупо.

— У тебя есть другое объяснение?

— Неа. Вот бы перворазрядники его дали…

К джипу, таща огромный контейнер с белым грунтом, двигается Верн. Он тяжко дышит в респиратор. У него даже лицо краснеет. Погрузив его в машину, бригадир указывает пальцем на тихо посмеивающегося Леху.

— Следующая вахта твоя, понял?

— Как скажешь, босс.

Довольные научники, неспешно идущие позади, не сдерживают гаденьких смешков.

В следующий раз они делают остановку через двадцать минут. Грунт под колесами сменяется высокой темной травой, и Мэл еще сбавляет скорость, боясь налететь на камни. Судя по картографу, они приближаются к первой отметке, и ученые все больше ерзали на местах от нетерпения. Лукаш, постукивая коленом, хватается за телеметрию.

— Что? — спрашивает Райкер, заглядывая через плечо.

— Ничего.

— Что значит «ничего»? — хмурится Верн.

Лукаш показывает ему пустой экран без капли информации о первом потенциальном объекте для интереса. Поглядывая в телеметрию, Мэл связывается с Дереминым.

— Группа номер два на связи. В чем дело?

— Это Нивек. Почему первая точка без описания?

— А… Да мы нашли какие-то странные штуки. Они высокие, прозрачные, но не камни. Может, растения или еще что. Я такого раньше не видел.

— Ага, ясно… Спасибо.

На той стороне что-то промычали, и связь затихла. Перворазрядники заерзали еще сильнее.

Прозрачные «штуки» они замечают издалека — они стоят среди высокой травы, свернув ветки. Они растут из ниоткуда — вокруг сплошной пустырь — и образуют маленький лес посреди ничего.

Джип останавливается. Лукаш уже хватается за ручку двери, но замирает, вжав голову в плечи от окрика Вернена:

— Стоять!

Вздрагивают даже зенитовцы, а боятся шевелиться вообще все.

— По технике безопасности мы идем первыми. Вы за нами, когда разрешим, ясно?

— Что-то с грунтом вы не торопились соблюдать технику безопасности, — тихо говорит Лукаш.

— Это — первые объекты, с которыми вы собираетесь контактировать. Так что сидите, блин, в машине!

Зенитовцы выходят наружу. Трава оказывается Мэлу по колено. Она колышется совсем легко и напоминает воду. Ближе к деревьям она редеет, а у их основания ее нет вовсе, только белый грунт.

Верн поднимает с земли маленький камень и кидает вглубь леса из прозрачных деревьев. Ничего не происходит. Тогда он переглядывается с Мэлом, и они вместе приближаются к деревьям. Леха пошел в обход. Казавшиеся покрытыми известью деревья и правда прозрачные. Через закругленные ветки и вовсе видно небо. Внутри ствола движется темная жидкость прямо из земли. Мэл опускается на корточки и сбрасывает слой грунта, чтобы посмотреть, откуда оно растет, но кроме переливающейся жижи за прозрачным слоем ничего не видит. И на ощупь дерево твердое, как камень. Мэл обходит его по кругу.

— Есть что-нибудь? — спрашивает Верн.

— Вряд ли больше, чем у тебя.

— Есть мысли, что оно сосет из земли? — Леха садится на корточки напротив леса, рассматривая черную жижу в стволе каждого дерева.

— Нефть?

— Дурак ты. Но было бы круто.

— Пустишь их? Они же сейчас джип перевернут, если нет.

Верн делает короткий жест рукой, и научники синхронно выпрыгивают из машины. Лукаш сразу же тащит за собой звенящий контейнер, а Райкер на ходу возится с кучей электроники, напиханной в карманы.

— Ну и что же это у нас? — бормочет Лукаш, совершенно забыв обо всем вокруг. Он долго рассматривает, потом простукивает костяшками пальцев ствол, потом делает замеры и даже записывает на диктофон все свои действия с «объектом-один».

Мэл садится в траву неподалеку, чтобы все слышать, но и не мешать. Верн отходит от леса на несколько метров и обходит территорию вокруг. Леха наматывает круги среди деревьев, осматривает каждое, простукивает на манер Лукаша, а потом и вовсе сравнивает свой рост с высотой деревьев. Наигравшись в научника, он садится рядом с Мэлом.

— Заметка третья: объект-один имеет твердую прозрачную оболочку. Эндоскелет отсутствует. Полостей нет.

— Уже третья? — шепотом спрашивает Леха.

— Пока ничего интересного.

— Ты с биологической точки зрения, я надеюсь? А не то у меня для тебя плохие новости.

Мэл выгибает брови, что не так уж просто с защитными очками, плотно сидящими на лице.

— Ты разучился удивляться.

— А ты — вести себя серьезно.

— Я серьезен, Мэл. Я очень серьезен. Потому что если эти штуки окажутся нефтесосущими растениями, то я выкапываю их, кидаю вас всех тут и лечу в Ресурсное Объединение, чтобы продать им образец, который избавит их от всех бед людских и не очень.

— Нефть давно не используют в производстве, Лех.

— Ну смотря где. В Новом Торжке до сих пор заводы горят.

— Превращаете Марс в Венеру? Правительственная программа или?..

— Иди ты в жопу.

Лукаш тянется к контейнеру с инструментами. Из-за травы не видно, что он берет, и Мэл вслушивается в его заунывный монолог об объекте-один. Леха, сорвавший травинку, тоже начинает прислушиваться, скручивая ее в спираль на пальце.

— …Она циркулирует внутри объекта-один наподобие крови у человека. Пробую взять образец… — Лукаш ложится на живот, совсем пропадая из поля зрения. — Метка ставится в нижней части объекта-один. Прокол делается стальной полой иглой диаметром один миллиметр.

Через пару секунд слышится металлический звон. Зенитовцы вытягивают шею. Лукаш хмуро смотрит на пистолет и сломанную иглу, вывалившуюся из него.

— Заметка четыре: взять образец не удалось. Оболочка объекта-один настолько прочна, что ломается сталь. Комментарий: возможно, данный вид имеет молекулярную кристаллическую решетку. Требуется структурный анализ.

— Оно сломало сталь.

— А что может ломать сталь?

— Углерод. — Леха пожимает плечами, и Мэл поясняет: — Алмазы.

— Я точно выкапываю эту штуку, — вздыхает Леха, раскатывая травинку между пальцев.

— Заметка пять: структурный анализ показывает неизвестные молекулы в составе кристаллической решетки. Комментарий: да, объект-один и правда является кристаллическим образованием…

Мэл смотрит на обходящего лес бригадира.

— Мне кажется, Верн напряжен.

— Ему просто не нравится работать с перворазрядниками.

— Они от нас тоже не в восторге.

— От нас на «Спейсере» вообще никто не в восторге, — пожимает плечами Леха. — Думают, что раз мы здесь, то будут проблемы.

— Проблемы всегда могут быть.

— Вот именно, но объясни им это. Вот не было бы нас, кто бы яутжа вытащил?

Мэл не отвечает. Говорить про яутжа кажется ему последним делом, которым он бы занялся в свободное время, как, например, сейчас.

Ходящий вокруг Верн залезает на капот джипа. Зенитовцы подскакивают.

— Верн, ты че, ебанулся?!

— Просто ищу закономерности.

— А хорошая идея! — вскакивает Лукаш. — Они стоят по форме или еще что-нибудь?

— Только расстояние между ними одинаковое.

Лукаш тут же бросается замерять, а Верн спрыгивает с капота и принимается расхаживать около джипа.

— Научники, едем? Время.

Райкер кивает и подзывает Лукаша. Они вместе утыкаются в какой-то счетчик. Их лица мрачнеют, а когда они смотрят на объекты один в количестве дюжины, то смотрят с испугом и восторгом, как и положено настоящим ученым. Заметку шесть так никто и не услышал — то ли Лукаш говорил тихо, то ли вообще не записывал.

Ученые собирают еще образцы травы и грунта, и желтый джип снова трогается с места, оставляя прозрачные деревья позади. И пусть они не вызвали у зенитовцев доверия, научники, засевшие сзади, рассматривали полученные снимки и анализы, шептались непонятными словами всю дорогу. Спереди сел Леха.

Он долго молчит, думая о своем, а потом вздыхает:

— Радиоприемник бы сюда.

— В науке нет места развлечениям, — шепотом говорит Мэл. В зеркале заднего вида мелькает возмущенный взгляд Райкера.

— Да сама наука как сплошное развлечение. Ну… для своих. — Леха снова замолкает, а потом с из ниоткуда взявшимся энтузиазмом и еще более тихим голосом, почти на ухо Мэлу, шепчет: — Знаешь, что узнал? Шугарт протащил на «Спейсер» эту, как ее… «Эйфорию», вот.

— Врешь!

Леха заговорщически улыбается.

— Серьезно?

— Обещал, что за пятьсот кредитов даст попробовать.

— Мне Гюто скидывал только бета-версию…

— Ну ты поговори с ним. Правда, там уже очередь собралась на послушать, посмотреть и почувствовать, так что не знаю, успеешь ли ты до обратного полета «эйфорию» даже в руках подержать.

— Это вы там все в модуле спелись?

— Предприимчивость и наглость, Мэл, — страшная сила.

Счетчик наматывает первые пять километров. Джип медленно ползет вверх по склону, из-за которого показывается скалистая верхушка горной цепи. С самого верха холма становится видно озера — несколько мелких и одно крупное — и скалистый обруч, окружающий на километр маленькую долину, за которой, кажется, снова тянутся поля темной травы.

— Озера! Озера, вашу мать! — вскрикивает Лукаш. — Я же говорил, что здесь есть вода! Я же говорил!

— Никто с тобой не спорил.

— Мы же поедем туда?

— Нет.

— Да почему? — Райкер указывает на картограф, зло поблескивая глазами. — Точка стоит прямо здесь! Это входит в наш маршрут!

— Ты видишь, какие крутые склоны в этой долбаной котловине? Джип не сможет забраться обратно. Нужен вездеход.

— Да заберется он! Мэл?

— Вряд ли. Амортизационной способности не хватит, — неуверенно отвечает он, глядя в отражение недовольных взглядов перворазрядников.

— Объезжай, — вздыхает Верн.

— Это херня, — ворчит Лукаш, но тему не продолжает.

Мэл осторожно разворачивает джип, ведя его по ровной поверхности, покрытой редеющей травой.

— Давай побыстрее, а то полдня будем объезжать, — говорит Леха, совсем расслабившись в кресле.

Мэл прибавляет скорости. Через три сотни метров ровную поверхность преграждает белая скала. Объезжать ее можно только сверху, по самой грани котловины. Джип перескакивает небольшой выступ передними колесами, днищем проскрежетав по камням, а потом, наехав на что-то, кренится вбок, в котловину.

— Блять! — орет Леха, но не успевает даже вцепиться во что-нибудь — машина летит вниз.

Плоскости меняются местами. Джип переворачивается несколько раз, помяв оба бока, и боком же встает. Мэл с трудом открывает глаза после смачного «Пиздец», сказанного Верном почти над ухом.

— Все живы?

Мэл поднимает голову, облизывает губы и чувствует острый привкус крови. Челюсть свело от удара. Между ушей звенит, хотя Мэл совсем не помнит, когда успел удариться головой и ударялся ли вообще. Болят запястья. Кто-то его по этим запястьям слабо бьет, и он шипит от боли.

— Так, я сейчас вылезу и, блять… — Снова звучит грохот.

Сзади завозились, кряхтя и матерясь. Это немного отрезвляет, и Мэл поворачивает голову. Мозг не сразу определяет наличие очков, поэтому он почти пугается разросшейся перед глазом трещины. Он кое-как стягивает очки на лоб. Леха, почти прижавшись к его плечу лбом, булькающе дышит в респиратор. По щекам, вдоль респиратора, собирается кровь.

— Лех.

В ответ Мэл слышит бульканье, а за ним кашель. Леха зажмуривает глаза, дрожа в приступах, и вообще его тошнит.

— Блять, Лех…

Мэл упирается локтем в полистек, потом понимает, что именно на его сторону джип приземлился, и беспомощно смотрит на открывшего дверь со стороны Лехи Верна. Он бегло их осматривает. Его брови ползут к переносице.

— Лех? Ну-ка. — Он хватает его за локоть и тянет на себя.

— Он задыхается.

— Вылезай.

Вдвоем они вытаскивают Леху, потом Верн помогает выбраться и Мэлу. Ему хочется развалиться на траве и ждать, пока утихнет боль в висках, но на траве извивается Леха, а Райкер корчится в рвотных позывах и уже тянется к респиратору.

— Воздух! — из последних сил рявкает Верн.

— Да его сейчас стошнит!

— Сколько раз вы проверяли его? Ну?

Лукаш теряется.

— Раза три или четыре…

— И?

— Содержание кислорода больше на семь десятых процента, но, если не учитывать повышенное содержание других газов...

Верн тут же подбегает к Райкеру, сдергивая с него респиратор. Его несколько раз тошнит желчью в траву. Морщась, Мэл садится рядом с Лехой и тянется, чтобы тоже снять с него респиратор, но он внезапно так ясно смотрит на него и цепляется за запястье.

— Нет… — хрипит он и снова заходится в приступе.

— Все будет хорошо. Обещаю.

Под респиратором все оказывается плохо: помимо разбитого носа сам респиратор врезался в лицо Лехи так сильно, что лопнула кожа. Леха с трудом встает на четвереньки, а Мэл стучит ему между лопаток, пока он не отхаркивает кровь. Потом ложится на траву, переводя дыхание. От окровавленного лица Лехи Райкера снова тошнит.

— Ну как? — тихо спрашивает Мэл.

— Озоном пахнет, — хрипло отвечает Леха, дотрагивается до горла, морщась.

— Озон — еще не так плохо, а?

Леха корчится. Это едва похоже на улыбку.

Верн, похлопав Райкера по спине, осматривается. Из-за очков различить трудно, но Верн наверняка хмурится, глядя на скалистые стены, которыми поцарапанный и уже не такой желтый джип окружен со всех сторон. Он вздыхает — не выбраться — и снимает респиратор, облизывая окровавленные губы. Мэл почему-то вздрагивает и тоже снимает респиратор.

Сначала он боится вдохнуть. Кружится голова, и чем упорнее Мэл ему сопротивлялся, тем больнее становится. Наконец он делает глубокий вдох. Воздух Краора чистый, пахнет озоном и травой. Не режет легкие, не щиплет глаза, и паника отпускает. Мэл проверяет на целостность свою челюсть. На перчатке остается кровь, и он сплевывает кровь в траву.

— Все лучше и лучше.

— Мне тоже нравится, — хрипит Леха.

— Ты был прав.

— В плохом смысле.

Мэл бегло смотрит на их средство передвижения и соглашается — джип вдребезги. Даже если его перевернуть, он больше не поедет, а выбираться отсюда как-то надо.

— А наши контейнеры на месте! — улыбается Лукаш, изучая помятые и треснувшие боксы, валяющиеся в траве.

— А как их до «Спейсера» тащить, гений? — возмущается Мэл.

— Надо связаться с Дереминым, — прерывает их Верн, хромая к машине. — Они должны вернуться к «Спейсеру» на час позже нас, так что попросим их нас подобрать.

— Вряд ли там что-то работающее осталось.

— И почему мы никогда не берем Норта с собой…

Верн залезает обратно в джип. Из салона слышится скрип, щелканье, потом уже знакомый бодрый голос с акцентом:

— Что у вас опять случилось?

— Вы далеко?

— Верн, ты? Сейчас девять километров добьем и обратно, а что?

— Мы… разбили джип. — На той стороне стоит тишина, и Верн продолжает: — Ебнулись в котловину с озером.

Мэл усмехается и тут же хватается за грудь от больного покалывания.

— Ясно, юго-восток Периметра. Вы в порядке? Мы заберем вас часа через полтора.

— Побитые, но жить будем. Конец связи.

— Принято.

Бригадир вылезает обратно на джип: сначала цепляется руками, потом перекидывает ногу, поморщившись, и подтягивается наверх, да так и остается сидеть на джипе, свесив ноги.

— Даже без подколов.

— Ты с Дереминым говорил? Нет, Верн, без вариантов, — возражает Леха, глядя в небо своими пристальными глазами. — Солнце вышло.

Они запрокидывают головы к небу. В разрывах серых облаков видно небо. Оно чуть темнее, чем земное, но тоже имеет такой глубокий цвет. Солнце, раскаленное до тридцати тысяч по Цельсию, светит белым светом. Наверняка здесь и закаты другого оттенка, не как на Земле, хотя Мэл никогда их не видел своими глазами, только по видеоприемнику — ему показывала его тетя. Никакого замирания сердца он не испытал, за что получил подзатыльник и ворчание про поколение космических детей.

— Здесь облака так медленно плывут.

— Наверное? На Марсе мало облаков. В основном туманы и песчаные завесы, — с грустью вздыхает Леха.

— И дым, — напоминает Мэл.

— Да… И дым. Интересно, какие отсюда видно звезды.

— Увидим.

— Наверняка ночью красиво. Туманность должно быть очень хорошо видно — она близко к планетарной системе. Да, Лукаш? А где он? — хмурится Верн и вертит головой в разные стороны. Он поворачивается к озеру и резво спрыгивает с джипа, оббегая его. — Ты че делаешь?! — Орет он.

Мэл поднимается и тоже обходит машину, чтобы увидеть бегущего в сторону гладкой поверхности озера, окруженного белой галькой, Лукаша с контейнером наперевес. Он спотыкается, несколько раз почти падает, оборачивается назад, боясь погони. Верн только успевает со всей силы врезать Мэлу в бок, прежде чем рвануть с места, хромая на больную ногу.

— Стой ты!

— Нет! — доносится голос ученого.

— Вот сука!

Мэл обгоняет хромающего бригадира, часто дыша. От этого у него колет в груди. Звон в голове усиливается. Еще и ноги путаются в траве, и в какой-то момент он понимает, что кто-то из них упадет. Лукаш очевидно бегать не привык, еще и с контейнером, поэтому догнать его легко.

— Остановись!

— Нет!

— Хуже будет!

Схватить его комбинезон сложно — он выскальзывает из ладони. Тогда Мэл хватает его за руку и дергает на себя. В запястье что-то хрустит и становится больно до темных пятен перед глазами. Выронив контейнер, Лукаш путается в траве ногами и падает на землю, потянув за собой и Мэла. Ученый задергался, двинул Мэлу в подбородок плечом. Вряд ли специально, но тот взвыл от боли, снова почувствовав привкус крови.

— Успокойся! — прикрикивает на него Мэл.

Лукаш замер. К ним хромает Верн.

— Ты о чем думал, дебил?

— Взять образцы воды!

— А вот это тебя не волнует?! — Верн указывает на перевернутый джип.

— И что мне нужно сделать? Сидеть и ждать, пока приедут разведчики? Потерять время, которое я могу с пользой провести за исследованиями Краора?

Верн хмурится, но молчит, сочтя аргумент сильным. Мэл рассматривает его снизу: у Верна растрепались волосы, подбита губа сразу в двух местах. Даже царапину над бровью где-то успел получить. Верн был воплощением строгости, часто уступающей совершенному отсутствию контроля эмоций. В этом был весь Верн, который даже сейчас бесится, что не может уследить за всем вокруг.

Лукаш встает с земли, не отводя глаз от него, гордо подбирает контейнер и топает обратно к джипу, высоко поднимая ноги.

— Ненавижу эту работу, — вздыхает Верн и протягивает Мэлу руку. Он смотрит хмуро и пристально, вытаскивает из его волос несколько травинок и снова вздыхает: — Пошли.

Разведчики приезжают четко через обозначенное время, и, как и говорил Леха, с широкими улыбками. Деремин дважды обходит джип по кругу, любуясь нанесенным ущербом, потом заглядывает внутрь, стучит по не треснувшему полистеку, мычит что-то под нос и ищет глазами Верна.

— Тащить не будем. Доставайте вещички.

Зенитовцы достают все, что еще может принести пользу, что можно вытащить и что потенциально может нанести вред окружающей среде, о чем Лукаш напоминает трижды, пока Мэл достает питательные платины из матрицы, складывая их в оцинкованный контейнер. Деремин еще раз обходит перевернутую машину и командует сбор. Поместиться всем в вездеход не удалось, и Деремин сгоняет Макеева в грузовой отсек.

— Ну все, готово, — улыбается он, сидя за рулем вездехода, и связывается со «Спейсером»: — Прием, «Спейсер». Везем горе-научников обратно. Правда, без машины.

— Они меня слышат? — звучит голос Ясти. — Вы меня слышите? Я вам головы поотрываю, как приедете. Конец связи.

Леха закрывает глаза ладонью.

— А можно я здесь останусь? 

Разведчики ржут, но тормозить не собираются, направляясь к транспортеру, замершему вдалеке совсем небольшой серой точкой.


	5. Разведчики

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — (исп.) ладно, хорошо

Пункт бортового устава четко определяет запрет на азартные игры. В некоторых сферах даже подразумевает наказание. Научная не была исключением. Но кем был бы Фостер Крайтс, если бы не протащил целую колоду на «Спейсер»?

— Роял-флеш, — объявляет он.

— А, блять, — вздыхает Леха и кидает карты на белую гальку. — Как ты это делаешь?

— Я же тебе сразу сказал, что он блефует и не нужно с ним играть.

Мэл, подсмотревший у Лехи карты, тоже кладет свои, еще более плохие.

— Но тем не менее ты играешь.

Мэл долго смотрит ему в глаза и рассмотреть другую эмоцию за его хитрым прищуром не успевает — Фост собирает карты в колоду. Забирая их у Норта, он одобрительно кивает.

— Почти стрит-флеш. Семерки не хватило?

— У тебя рука несчастливая.

— Вот-вот! — соглашается Леха. — Четвертую партию играем, а кроме тебя никто не выигрывает. Подозрительно, не думаешь?

— Может, я просто немного лучше притворяюсь.

— Или немного жульничаешь.

— Да ни разу!

— Тогда пусть Норт раздает.

— Нет-нет-нет, вы что? Руку не меняют!

— Ты сферы деятельности не путай!

— От Щенкевича набрался, — кивает Мэл, положив руки на согнутые колени. — Он же с ним весь полет в грузовом отсеке торчал.

— Наебывает нас, — додумывает Леха, качает головой и прижимается спиной к боку «Спейсера», под крыльями которого они и разложили свою мелкую незаконную деятельность, от которой не страдает ни одно живое существо на весь Периметр. И все-таки Тейнли лучше не попадаться, иначе пострадают не только задницы зенитовцев, а Леха до сих пор на боли жалуется.

Фост показательно закатывает рукава куртки, но Леху это не убеждает, и Фост, отмахнувшись, тасует колоду.

— Ну что? Еще партию?

— Нет.

Мэл тоже качает головой.

— Как хотите, неженки.

Леха ворчит что-то под нос, чешет белые полоски синтез-ткани на щеках так, что кожа вокруг них краснеет. Мэл слабо бьет его по ладони.

— Не чеши. Разойдутся.

— Забыл совсем. — Он вздыхает. — Нас после того случая будто из лагеря не выпускают.

— Чего?

— Ничего.

— Знаю твое «ничего». Выкладывай.

— Да это все как-то не по мне: сидеть играть в покер, когда мы на такой планете. Одни только деревья чего стоят. А что еще мы можем тут найти…

— Не мы, а научники, — поправляет его Мэл.

— Вот придираться не надо.

— Дыши ровнее, Лех. Всего пару дней прошло, — вздыхает он, оборачиваясь на лагерь.

Он стоит в сотне метрах от «Спейсера», с развернутыми лабораториями и стоянкой под тонким навесом. Недостроенная обсерватория, которую механики уже окрестили туалетной кабинкой, устремила свой единственный «глаз» в небо. Жилые блоки ставить пока не спешили, хотя Тейнли и объявил, что от графика они отстают на целых восемьдесят часов, а потому придется задержаться. Тяжко вздохнул только обслуживающий экипаж, у которого как таковой работы теперь не было. Другая часть экипажа, преимущественно научная, занялась своим делом: научники изучали, разведчики разведывали, а спасатели нервничали, когда на горизонте появлялся очередной объект, номер которого так и не дошел до пятерки, хотя ни один из них до сих пор не был сочтен опасным — их просто невозможно было подробно изучить.

— Пару дней — это много, — ворчит Леха.

— Тебе просто скучно.

— Это странно?

Мэл пожимает плечами.

— Вспомни Гидру-17. Или Яэкон с Ичиэ.

— Помню, как Руперт в серную кислоту наступил. А нога у него красивая была…

— Руперт сейчас за выслугу лет на лунной орбите круги вокруг Земли наворачивает, пока мы обмораживаем и облучаем яйца на краях галактики, — хмыкает Мэл. — Так вот, везде же было так скучно. «Сенсация! Эта планета не похожа ни на одну раннее открытую!» А на деле ветер, углекислый газ, и ничего сенсационного.

— Мне не помогает.

— У тебя завышенные ожидания.

К «Спейсеру» шагает Ющук. Увидев зенитовцев, он наклоняет голову, заглядывая в их укромный уголок под крыльями транспортера.

— Хорошо устроились. М-м, карты… Не положено.

— Ты только не говори никому, — просит Норт. Фост заглядывает в его карты, но под хмурым взглядом Мэла отодвигается обратно.

— Во что играете?

— В покер.

Ющук поджимает губы и качает головой.

— Научи их в «Дурака» играть, Леш.

— Пытался, но кое-кто у нас тут жульничать умеет только в покере, так что…

— Значит, вы не заняты особо? — уточняет разведчик, опираясь рукой на крыло. — Нам люди нужны. Периметр — территория большая, а мы от графика отстаем.

Леха подскакивает, бьется затылком о крыло, но тут же распрямляется, почти по военной форме прикладывая ладонь ко лбу, и рявкает неожиданно радостно и бодро для сетующего на обстоятельства невыезда человека:

— Для выезда на исследование Периметра готов!

— Наш человек, — улыбается Ющук.

— Еще одного возьмете? — спрашивает Мэл, и Леха рядом с ним еще и плечи расправляет.

— Конечно. Поедете со мной на запад. Только мы взяли за правило: без осмотра и климагенных прививок никто не выезжает. Фонтаны в дороге нам не нужны, а если и будут, то и вездеход сами чистить будете.

— Осмотр, климагенные прививки, ясно.

— Ну и отлично. Через час жду вас на стоянке.

Леха заулыбался и стал отряхивать зад от белой пыли.

— Вы бы хоть Верна спросили, кто дальше в экспедицию едет, а то свалите, а нам за вас достанется, — ворчит Норт.

— Привыкай. — Мэл поднимается, опираясь на руку Лехи, отряхивается.

— Нет уж. Сами оправдываться будете.

— Ага, запомним. Пошли уже! У Родригеса там наверняка очередь на эти прививки, — поторапливает Леха и, подмигнув Норту и Фосту, выходит под жарящее солнце Краора.

Черная материя поглощает тепло. Под затылком начинает собираться пот. Леха с удовольствием подставляет лицо солнцу, которое на его любимом Марсе выглядит тусклым розовым пятном. А тут оно яркое, желтое, его можно чувствовать кожей без слоя металлической пыли на лице, и хотя Мэл на Марсе не бывал никогда, но Леха рассказал в подробностях. Мэлу же хочется спрятаться — вспышки ему хватило на несколько световых десятилетий вперед, и, пусть он не проживет и четверть из условно отведенного времени и расстояния, загорать ему больше не хочется — едва кожа перестала шелушиться.

На входе в медотсек — теперь уже в блоке, совмещенном с изолятором, на который весь экипаж смотрит косо — протокол безопасности заставляет зенитовцев снять верхнюю одежду, опрыскивает едко пахнущей фиолетовой жижей, дважды запрашивает медкарточку, которой ни у кого не было, и только тогда пропускает внутрь. Мэл вдыхает, чтобы пожаловаться на воняющие мокрые волосы, и задыхается от духоты и приторного запаха.

— Чуешь?

— Яутжа.

— Может, позже зайдем?

Кряхтящий Леха хмурится.

— Нет уж. Нам еще снарягу искать, подгонять, настраивать, склеивать и…

— Не продолжай. Ну и жара тут.

— Скорее душно. Что с системой снабжения?

Поискав вентиляционные выходы, Мэл дотягивается до него рукой, не чувствует потока воздуха и морщится в ответ Лехе.

— Ничего.

— Просто венерианские источники какие-то.

Мэл идет в длинный коридор из теплостойкой резины с тусклыми желтыми маячками, в котором оказывается еще жарче, что Леха даже снимает футболку. За еще одним люком горит белым, и Мэл различает широкую спину яутжа. По запаху их тут целая рота, а на деле всего двое. Яутжа поворачиваются. Мэл сразу замирает в проеме.

— Привет, — зачем-то говорит он.

Ноаш — Мэл узнает его по абсолютно отсутствующему выражению в глазах — шевелит передними клыками и фыркает, когда сзади Мэла начинает возмущаться Леха:

— Ну чего ты встал-то?

— Не толкайся.

— Тогда не стой… А, привет, — улыбается Леха, глядя на Ноаш.

Улыбка у него красивая, запоминающаяся, и чуть ли глаза не сияют, да и сам по себе Леха красивый, что даже немного нечестно — у Мэла в груди ноет от его улыбки, а яутжа не способны оценить ее с эстетически прекрасного, хотя взгляд у Ноаш становится внимательнее. Он что-то рыкает, и на зенитовцев смотрит и Сайенн. И молчат же, ничего не говорят и звуков никаких не издают, клыкастые! Мэл начинает грызть нижнюю губу, а Леха, улыбнувшись шире, протягивает ладонь яутжа.

— Алексей Гершин, очень приятно.

— Лех…

— Я просто проявляю дружелюбие.

Сайенн рассматривает бледную человеческую ладонь и прижимает к ней свою. Леха сжимает его пальцы несколько раз. Яутжа зыркает на него и повторяет его действия, потом протягивает когтистую ладонь Мэлу.

— Чего тебе?

— Друж-желюбие.

— Ага, дружба и товарищество металлургов Койперовской ассоциации, — вздыхает Мэл, но ладонь все-таки протягивает.

Ладонь у яутжа больше. Теплее. Кожа гладкая, а с тыльной стороны уже чешуйчатая, шершавая. Еще и Сайенн так сильно сжимает его пальцы, что Мэл едва может рукой пошевелить, но яутжа почти сразу же отпускает его ладонь.

— Вы так приветствуете друг друга?

— Почти так.

— Зачем?

— Это что-то вроде жеста уважения. Что я готов тебя слушать, а ты готов слушать меня, — объясняет Леха.

— Ваши голоса громкие — вас трудно не слушать.

— Слушать немного в другом смысле…

Сайенн часто фыркает в сложенные клыки.

— Я тебя понял, Алексий.

Леха улыбается на неправильное произношение своего имени. Мэл дергает его за ремень штанов. Покачнувшись, Леха припечатывается к нему влажной спиной.

— Лех, уж не корешиться ли ты с ними собрался? — шепчет он.

— А что такого?

— Яутжа же…

— Чем тебе яутжа не угодили?

Он смотрит на морду Сайенна. Ну, во-первых, появление яутжа не предвещает ничего хорошего. Может, это человеческие предрассудки, начавшиеся еще в далеком двадцатом веке после первых и не самых удачных контактов, но это все еще яутжа — непредсказуемые, опасные и просто непонятные. Во-вторых, есть у них такая способность, от которой хочется слюни на пол ронять и которую Мэл видел вблизи. Он вздрагивает в ее жалком человеческом подобии, не замечая, что яутжа уже порядочно рассматривают его, слушая изменения в пульсе.

Из-за спин инопланетчиков выглядывает Родригес, с интересом смотрит на них.

— А чего тут происходит?

— Знакомимся в более спокойной обстановке, как и положено расам разумным и гуманоидным. — Леха косится на Мэла, который крепче вцепился в его ремень, увидев за Родригесом Йенара.

— Гуманоидность наличие разума не определяет.

— Ну я это так… В общих чертах…

— Дискриминационное оскорбление второй степени по поправке Декларации прав существ разумных, — подытоживает Сайенн.

Леха мямлит что-то в свою защиту, а яутжа щурит глаза и фыркает, растопырив клыки. Звук подхватывают остальные яутжа. Растерявшийся спасатель несколько раз усмехается, а шея у него краснеет.

— За прививками пришли? — наконец спрашивает Родригес, снимая перчатки.

— За климагенными.

— С разведчиками поедете? Фу, ну и жарко тут у вас.

— Да, Периметр сам себя не установит.

— Vale*, но толпиться мне тут не надо — на улице ждите. И так дышать нечем. Ты, — он тыкает пальцем в Ноаш, — остаешься здесь.

И, поманив пальцем Сайенна, уходит вглубь блока для очередной проверки жизнеспособности всех двоичных органов. Мэл отпускает ремень Лехи и идет обратно на улицу. Там прохладно, хорошо, и он впервые понимает, как взмок в блоке. Сев на землю в тени, он смотрит, как Леха встряхивает свою футболку, запихивает ее в карман и, раскинув руки, встает точно на солнце.

— Это же радиация, Лех.

— У меня дома больше, а солнца нет.

Мэл ерошит волосы на затылке и искоса смотрит на Йенара. Яутжа только на первый взгляд одинаковые, а так столько различий даже в мимике и окраске, что сейчас Мэл удивился бы, перепутай его кто-нибудь с Ршаиром. Яутжа прижимается плечом с другой стороны от люка. Мэл знает, что на него смотрят и смотрят очень уж упорно. Он поворачивается к Йенару, ожидая вопроса, который яутжа ему не задает, выгибает брови, на что тот фыркает, складывает руки на груди, но по-прежнему не говорит ничего. Мэл не выдерживает:

— Что? Хочешь что-то спросить?

— Ты забавный.

— И как это понимать?

Йенар пожимает плечами.

— Содержательно, — язвит Мэл. — Для яутжа ты невероятно молчалив.

— Я говорю, но чаще вы просто не понимаете, и нам нужно подстраиваться под ваш язык, что бывает… сложно. И вы ничего не понимаете, если с вами не говорить.

— Да мы не всегда понимаем, если и говорить, — вставляет Леха.

— Лех, ну хоть ты…

— Разве это не правда?

— Правда, но…

— Ваше сердцебиение говорит громче вас, — фыркает Йенар.

— Ты можешь определять наше состояние по пульсу? — улыбается Леха, повернувшись к яутжа. — Ну-ка, продемонстрируй.

Йенар рассматривает скалящегося Леху, который на всякий случай даже перестал шевелиться и еле дышал.

— Восторг, — наконец говорит яутжа.

— Серьезно… Мэл, это реально! Я прям… У меня нет слов.

— Зря ты это делаешь, — морщится Мэл.

— Ты сам попробуй!

— Нет уж.

Леха, махнув на него рукой, снова подставляет тело солнцу, но все равно поглядывает в его сторону красивыми глазами. Мэл отряхивает ладони от пыли, отворачивается, а потом слышит шипящий голос яутжа:

— Раздражение, — Йенар делает к нему несколько шагов, садится на корточки, заглядывая в глаза, — страх и любопытство. Тебе интересно больше, чем ты хочешь, и страшно, что об этом узнают.

— Это не правда…

— Я слышу, Мэ-эл. Я знаю.

Взгляд у Йенара испытующий, нечеловеческий, и Мэла раздражает, что он не понимает, с каким выражением на него смотрят. И раздражает, что он не выдерживает этот взгляд — отворачивается с позорным учащением пульса.

— Ничего ты не знаешь.

Йенар фыркает и распрямляется.

— Будет дождь.

— Яутжевские штучки? — ехидиничает Мэл.

Яутжа кивает на горизонт. Вытянув шею, Мэл видит надвигающиеся тяжелые облака. Еще пару часов будет солнечно, а потом пойдет первый дождь на Краоре — ученые тут же выбегут собирать дождевую воду, механики будут следить, чтобы ни одна капля не попала на их драгоценные транспортеры, а Леха погрустнеет. Он уже вздыхает:

— А только понадеялся, что увижу здесь закат… Это Леван?

Мэл встает рядом с Лехой, чтобы разглядеть среди блоков рыжую голову научной сотрудницы и яутжа в полтора раза выше нее. И выглядит Леван такой спокойной и заинтригованной, будто у них с Ршаиром может быть разговор более содержательный, чем только что был у Мэла.

Так яутжа к ним интереса не проявляли особо — блуждали в окрестностях лагеря, медитировали непосредственно в тени и на закате и общались только с Тейнли, который каждый день с одинаковым выражением лица сообщал, что никаких сигналов от Коалиции не получал, а если и получит, то сразу скажет к их взаимному удовольствию — яутжа явно хотели убраться отсюда, Тейнли явно хотел их отсюда убрать. Около двадцати часов назад Коалиция все-таки выслала за своими учеными ковчег, а ученые человеческие тут же перестали сторониться своих потенциальных коллег, хотя яутжа по-прежнему держались особняком. Или только хотели, чтобы так казалось.

Осмотревшись, яутжа говорит Леван что-то на ухо и они быстро уходят в сторону «Спейсера». Зенитовцы хмурятся.

— Что он делает с Леван? — спрашивает Мэл у Йенара.

— Проявляет дружелюбие.

— Ты издеваешься?

— Мэл, полегче. — Леха цепляет его за локоть, прижимая к себе. — Ничего же страшного не произошло. Они просто разговаривают.

— О чем они могут разговаривать?!

— Да мало ли… Расслабься.

Из блока Родригеса выходит Сайенн. Он тихо ворчит что-то Йенару, тот отвечает длинным хриплым рыком с закатыванием глаз. Раздражаясь еще больше, что ничего не понимает в их речи, Мэл пинает мелкие камни, настороженно поглядывает на яутжа. Еще и Леха его не отпускает.

Вдалеке громыхает надвигающаяся гроза.

Сайенн поворачивает массивную голову к зенитовцам и щерит розовую пасть.

— Будьте внимательны на пустошах.

Вездеход прыгает на скалах, грохоча подвеской, заглушая даже раскаты грома. Ливень начался такой, что видимость автоматики упала до сорока трех процентов. Сидящий за рулем Ющук ориентировался на глаз, память и удачу и вроде бы взял курс на юго-запад. Через тридцать минут с ним по рации связался Минаев из вездехода сзади и долго ругался, что они уже километр с лишним просто на юг намотали, а не на юго-запад, потом громыхнуло, и Минаев из соображений безопасности кричать по рации перестал, а Ющук повернул на запад и вжал педаль газа в пол.

Вместе с новым курсом изменился и характер езды Ющука — никакие камни, ямы и прочее его не останавливали. Шатать начало так, что даже ремни безопасности не помогают — Мэл и Леха несколько раз стукаются лбами.

— Надо было с Дереминым ехать, — шепчет Мэл, трогая болящий лоб.

— Да ладно тебе! Ющук — нормальный мужик.

— Я не об этом…

Леха осуждающе глядит на него. Над вездеходом громыхает, и он ежится, посматривая в три полоски полистека на крыше. Мэл зажмуривается от красной вспышки, втягивает голову в плечи — слишком уж она похожа на ту самую мистическую вспышку, о которой говорить среди персонала перестали вообще. И хотя Родригес на осмотре изучил реакцию его кожи на свет, никаких прогнозов не дал, да и вспышку не упоминал.

К ним бегло поворачивается довольный Ющук.

— Ну и погодка, да? Самое то для георазведки!

— Тебе виднее, — улыбается Леха.

— А я вот думаю, что тебе надо к нам переходить, Леш. База у нас в Омске-8. Хоть родину увидишь. Или ты не землянин?

— С марсианского Нового Торжка.

— Ну все равно родину увидишь. У нас там сейчас и учения начнутся — со всех планет летят. Перед нашим отлетом разведчицы из Атлантического кольца прилетели. Красивые до невозможности, а техника какая у них… Вот вернемся в наше пространство, полетишь с нами, мы тебя там запишем. Соглашайся. Да и ты, Мэл, давай к нам.

Леха задумчиво смотрит перед собой, но, заметив взгляд Мэла, смущается:

— Да как я своих-то брошу? Уже столько лет в одной бригаде. Не могу я вот так, Ющук.

— Ну ты подумай, не отказывайся. Посмотришь сегодня, как мы работаем, а потом мне скажешь.

Пожав плечами, Леха откидывается на спинку, вцепившись в ремни. Вездеход тут же подбрасывает вверх. Ющук ругается по-русски и вдавливает педаль до скрипа. Матрица загрохотала под капотом так, что заглушила даже грозу. Ющук перестраивает передачи. Вездеход медленно потащился вверх по каменному уступу: преодолевает камень за камнем, пока вода заливает дышащую голубым паром матрицу. Из-за камней показывается небо с синевой между прорех облаков.

Под уступом оказывается ухабистая долина с полями темной травы, растущей меж камней; за скалами без четкой линии начинается зеленая равнина. Над ней собирается туманная дымка.

— Это граница? — спрашивает Мэл.

— Она самая.

Рядом тормозит, покачнувшись, бежевый вездеход с Дереминым и Минаевым.

— Куда ты тащишься?! Видишь же, что дорога херовая, так нет — газ в пол и поехал! — жалуется Деремин по рации.

— Дорог тут вообще нет, Саня, — хмыкает Минаев.

— Да неважно. Мы первые.

Бежевый вездеход трогается с места. Ющук отпускает его на несколько метров и следует вниз за ним.

Гроза остается на возвышенностях. Редкую синеву затянули низкие облака, и сколько бы Мэл не вглядывался, ни одного края чистого неба не увидел. Он сделал круговое движение головой и вцепился в ремни, слушая остаток пути диалог разведчиков на русском, в котором Леха почему-то участие не принимал.

Вездеходы тормозят через полчаса, лихо съехав с крутого уступа. Ющук встряхивается и вываливается наружу. Мэл спрыгивает за ним в мокрую траву. Воздух влажный, чистый. Он глубоко дышит им, запрокинув голову, уже не боясь, что что-то в нем может быть противоестественное человеческому организму.

— Хорошо, правда? — Леха тоже вздыхает.

— Я буду скучать по этому. Когда вернемся обратно, — признается Мэл.

— Рано ты об этом задумался.

— Так ведь всегда было: мы только прилетаем, только успеваем привыкнуть, а уже опять улетать.

— В этом суть нашей работы.

— Я знаю, но иногда хочется остаться где-то подольше.

— Думаю, тебе на увольнительной нужно будет домой слетать.

Мэл морщится.

— На Титане так подышишь и через пару минут легкие выхаркаешь.

— Идете? — зовет их Минаев с полимерным кейсом в руке.

Деремин остается в вездеходе, задумчиво почесывая подбородок и глядя в картограф. Разведчики во главе с Ющуком минуют острые белые скалы и валуны и поднимаются на травяной холм. Они идут, пока в руке Минаева мелкий прибор не издает писк.

— Здесь.

Он ставит кейс в траву. Ющук находит среди травы белый камень и показывает его зенитовцам.

— Когда вы в георазведке, всегда начинайте с изучения структуры почвы. Вот этот белый камень — хаулит. В его основе — кальций, поэтому он белый, хотя может быть и серым. И именно за счет кальция здесь белая почва, скалы, горы — все, что формирует поверхность.

— Ты бы предупредил, что будет лекция.

— Определение состава и структуры почвы тоже наша работа. Поиски месторождений, промышленная и экологическая оценка…

Леха морщится и взмахивает рукой.

— Не продолжай. Мы поняли, что вы не просто так землю копаете.

— Мы ее и не копаем — мы разведываем! — торжественно говорит Минаев и открывает кейс. В нем лежат датчики неизвестного назначения. — Вот измеритель глубинных колебаний, а тут анализатор, а вот счетчик кислотности почвы…

— Ты их не пугай, рано. Замерами ты сам займешься, а они пока посмотрят.

Мэл начинает кусать губы, не понимая профессионального жаргона разведчиков. Заметив, Ющук треплет его по плечу и улыбается морщинистым лицом.

— Все нормально. Спрашивайте, если что.

— Как вы определяете границы? — решается Мэл, глядя за его спину, на зеленую равнину.

— Гравитационных датчиков у нас нет, поэтому пользуемся камнями, — охотно объясняет Минаев и забирает у Ющука камень. — Главное бросать не вверх, а вдаль.

Замахнувшись, он бросает камень вперед. Белая точка пролетает метров пятнадцать и с громким стуком приземляется на землю.

— Слышите звук? Гравитация там уже выше.

— Не особо, — признается Леха.

— Во всяком случае вы почувствуете, если зайдете дальше Периметра.

— Почему сам Периметр есть?

Разведчики синхронно пожимают плечами.

— Феномен пропавшей гравитации. Ядро у Краора железное, отсюда и гравитация высокая, а вот откуда такие очаги, как Периметр, не знаем.

— Аномалия.

— Пусть научники с этим разбираются, а наша геология тут все, — Ющук разводит руками, — не работает. Теперь второй этап: замеры.

Минаев достает из кейса датчик со складным стержнем. Он ставит все настройки так быстро, что Мэл даже их порядок не запоминает, а потом, почти полностью скрывшись в траве, втыкает датчик стержнем в землю.

— Это на тектонику, — объясняет он. — Если место плохое, активное, то будем другое место для маяка искать.

— Здесь и землетрясения могут быть? — удивляется Леха.

— Мы рельефы сводили до полета и с орбиты — разница есть. Да и планета молодая, так что вполне.

— Бракованная какая-то планета. Сплошные загадки.

— Ну вот и разгадаем их, пока мы тут. Потом промышленной оценкой займемся, а там, глядишь, и целую научную базу тут сделают, или шахтерский комплекс, а, может, и все вместе.

Датчик издает протяжный звук. Минаев глядит на экран.

— По тектонике ноль три. Можно ставить.

— Тогда обозначь нам место, а мы за маяком, — командует Ющук и идет обратно к вездеходам, высоко поднимая ноги. Он улыбается топающим позади зенитовцам: — Сейчас будем вас учить маяки ставить.

Заметив их, перелезающих через скалы, Деремин спрыгивает в траву и открывает люк бежевого вездехода. За ним лежат запакованные в диспленку черные столбы с двумя кольцами полимера у одного конца. От каждого тянется толстый кабель, не подключенный ни к чему.

— Это графеновые маяки с самозаряжающейся матрицей, — объясняет Ющук и забирается внутрь. — Мэл, ты понесешь его вместе со мной, а Леша — саму матрицу.

Маяк оказывается тяжелым. Деремин помогает вытащить его из транспорта, потом хватает лопаты и убегает вперед. Леха, прогнувшись в пояснице от тяжести, пошел за ним. Ющук и Мэл кладут маяк на траву.

— Как мы его понесем? Выскальзывает.

— Ты поведешь, а я сзади подстрахую. Не спеши. Готов?

Они с трудом поднимают его, обхватив руками. Графен скользит на ткани куртки. Край маяка соскальзывает, и Мэл подхватывает его другим предплечьем, пошатнувшись от тяжести.

— Я держу!

Мэл прижимает маяк к себе так сильно, что у него сводит плечи. Ющук сзади тоже отзывается о готовности идти, и Мэл делает вперед несколько мелких шагов. Над скалами им приходится приподнять графеновый маяк. Деремин бросает лопату и берется за маяк в середине, помогая перетащить его. Втроем они укладывают его в траву рядом с оранжевой пометкой, сделанной аэрозолью на белой земле, которую Деремин уже начал копать. Мэл опускается в траву рядом.

— Да, графен тяжеловат, зато безвредный и долговечный.

— Из мусора и не вредный? — хмыкает Мэл.

— Пока в оболочке — безвредный.

Деремин хлопает его по спине и снова берется за лопату.

— Шестьдесят сантиметров, не больше, — напоминает Ющук.

— Да помню я.

В двух метрах Минаев что-то объясняет Лехе. Оба копают белую землю. Леха так сосредоточен, что наблюдать за ним даже весело. Ющук, отдышавшись, помогает Мэлу подняться.

— Теперь остается только установка. Выкапывается место для маяка и для матрицы. Для маяка мы обычно берем не меньше полуметра, а для матрицы хватит двадцати сантиметров, чтобы кабель не пришлось зарывать глубоко, — объясняет разведчик.

— А замеры?

— Рома их быстро делает, да и кроме тектоники ничего не нужно. В конце концов мы только Периметр устанавливаем, а саму разведку начнем, когда сверху добро дадут.

— Почему нельзя совмещать?

— У нас в контракте не прописана георазведка с целью экономической оценки, — признается Ющук.

— А научной?

— А научной деятельностью Райкер занимается, но я как геолог скажу, что он на геолога не похож. Скорее на лабораторную крысу, которая только и может камни в микроскоп рассматривать. Геология — не для работы в помещении.

— Конспирация это все, — пыхтит Деремин. — От научников ничего другого ждать нельзя. Они камень найдут с неизвестной примесью и тут же законсперируют и опечатают, чтобы даже названия в ГАРХ не утекло; а потом еще и шапочки из фольги на головы наденут, а то мало ли какая-нибудь тварь разумная их мысли прочитает и узнает о секретном камне, а на самом деле в нем просто известь, которую на глаз отличить можно.

— Опять ты за свое.

— Я, между прочим, реальный случай рассказываю. На «Пятнадцатом» случилось. Ученого Шарашидзе звали. Лично с ним знаком был.

— Херню несешь, Саш…

Мэл прочищает горло, чтобы не заулыбаться.

— Мы закончили, — объявляет Минаев.

Ющук предупреждающе косится на Деремина и присоединяется к нему вместе с Мэлом. Когда Деремин отмеряет шестьдесят сантиметров, они опускают в яму маяк одним концом и держат его с двух сторон, пока Деремин и Леха обратно закидывают яму землей, топчутся на ней. Минаев проверяет, ровно ли стоит, и тогда торжественно опускает в землю матрицу. Леха активирует ее под его указания. Батарея задышала голубым светом, а кольца на маяке — частым красным.

— Все молодцы.

— Он точно не упадет? — сомневается Леха.

— Не сомневайся в нас, Леша, — хуже будет, — подмигивает Минаев и складывает датчики в кейс.

— Следующий маяк вы уже сами ставить будете, — говорит Ющук.

— А где он?

— В паре километрах на юг.

Пара километров оказалась гораздо меньше, чем думал Мэл, и передохнуть он не успел — Ющук без капли смущения выгнал их из вездехода. Со вторым маяком они провозились дольше — ни Минаев, ни Ющук не пытались им помочь советами и только копали землю, пока растерянный Леха, не нажимая на кнопки матрицы, пытался не забыть комбинацию, а Мэл, изгрызший губы до крови, копал, сомневаясь, что они копают в том самом месте.

Когда маяк замигал красным, Ющук с гордостью объявил, что первый тест они прошли, и воодушевленные спасатели разом сели в траву.

— Все же хорошо было, — удивляется Минаев.

На пути к третьему маяку что-то идет не так: вездеходы тащатся вдоль крутого склона, накренившись вбок. Туман цепляет верхушку и скалы, и даже не отличить по цвету, что из этого облака, а что — камень. Убаюканные молчанием, все вздрагивают, когда резко оживает рация:

— Слева, за скалами, не те штуки, которые мы видели в первый день? — спрашивает Деремин.

— Прозрачные деревья? — Ющук глядит в полистек. — Похоже, они.

— Посмотрим? Все-таки аномалия.

— Место нехорошее.

— Скалы? Проедем.

— Я не про скалы. Тут граница в трехстах метрах.

На той стороне помолчали.

— Ну, там все-таки не резкие перепады гравитации, так что.

— Ладно, проверим.

Вездеход поворачивается и съезжает вниз, петляя между белых и серых камней. Леха напротив Мэла, ощутив смену движения, дергает головой и зевает.

— Куда едем?

— К тем кристаллическим деревьям.

— Попробуем в этот раз их спилить?

Мэл пихает его коленом, но улыбается.

Перевалив через перевал между скалами, вездеходы спускаются по неровной поверхности и выезжают на обширное пространство, которое камни обступили полукругом. Туман здесь особенно густой. Сквозь него видно стоящие рядами деревья.

— Включите маячки, — говорит Ющук.

Снаружи влажно и пахнет озоном, будто дождь здесь только что прошел. Под ногами хрустит мокрая галька. Ориентируясь по зеленым и красным маячкам на костюмах, разведчики сбиваются в кучку перед стеклянным лесом — деревья уходят в туман, не имея четкой границы. Дымка там неподвижная, но у Мэла появляется тревожное ощущение, будто что-то в ней шевелится, что-то наблюдает за ними белыми глазами.

— Как ты заметил их? — спрашивает Ющук у Деремина.

— Не знаю. Просто… увидел.

Ющук хмуро всматривается вглубь и делает жест рукой.

— Пойдем парами.

— Мы первые, — напоминает Леха.

Кивнув, Ющук отступает к своим.

— Я пойду первым, — тихо говорит Леха, когда Мэл встает рядом.

— Ладно.

— Не выпускай их из виду.

Глубоко вздохнув, он начинает пробираться между прозрачных стволов.

— Далеко не отходите, держите друг друга в поле зрения, — быстро говорит Мэл, боясь потерять Леху в тумане, но его поджарая фигура маячит совсем рядом, протискиваясь между четко расставленными, будто специально, деревьями с черной жижей внутри.

Он заходит в лес. Деревья в нем также соблюдают шахматный порядок, но здесь они давят — через несколько шагов Мэлу кажется, что он может легко задохнуться, если потеряется здесь. Он глубоко дышит, успокаиваясь, и зовет Леху, чей черный камуфляж становится все бледнее в тумане, хотя расстояние между ними не стало больше:

— Лех, говори со мной.

— Я рассказывал тебе, как в детстве меня придавило мембранным баком с грязной водой? — громко спрашивает он, понимая, и у него самого голос становится спокойнее.

— Нет, — врет Мэл.

Он оборачивается на разведчиков — те с напряженными лицами идут следом. Их маячки ярко блестят. Они медленно огибают кристальные деревья. Пересчитав их, Мэл поворачивается обратно, обходит очередной прозрачный ствол.

— Нас было четверо. Наши родители работали в технических системах вроде откачки воды и очищения фильтров…

Леху становится совсем не видно — только маячки на спине горят, и Мэлу становится совсем не по себе. Даже его голос звучит надтреснуто из-за тумана и с другой стороны из-за эха, которое не разносится среди деревьев, поглощаясь. Это сбивает с толку, и Мэл пару раз точно смотрит в другую сторону, не веря, что Леха идет перед ним.

— И как-то мы играли в прятки на водном складе. Ну, знаешь, там стоят баки с водой — очищенной и нет, — продолжает он.

— Знаю.

— Ну и мы там играли, хотя нельзя было.

— Зачем это? — шипит кто-то из разведчиков за спиной.

— Тихо! — шипит на него Ющук. — Нужно.

— Граница же…

Гравитация не растет, но с ней точно что-то не так — Мэл чувствует, как тяжелее даются шаги. От влажного разреженного воздуха начинает кружиться голова, а лес все не заканчивается — деревья стоят, неподвижные.

Леха замолк.

— Лех? Лех, говори. Пожалуйста.

— Я здесь, — раздается впереди. — Дальше идти… Я не знаю.

Мэл почти бежит на потускневшие маячки и врезается в его спину.

— Посмотри.

Отпускать Леху не хочется и страшно, но Мэл вытягивает шею, понимая, что впереди деревьев больше нет — они выстроились в одну линию, ни сантиметром дальше. Леха тревожно осматривается, не решившись зайти дальше их последнего рубежа в туман, среди которого — ничего.

— Что это?

— Не знаю. — Леха качает головой. — Но они дальше не растут. Вообще.

Сзади копошатся разведчики. Мэл вытягивает руку, на ощупь хватает Минаева за куртку.

— Стой. Дальше не надо.

— Лес закончился?

— Смотри, какая ровная линия, — продолжает шептать Леха. — Так в природе бывает?

— Так, может, это и не природа вовсе…

Леха вздрагивает.

— Их кто-то посадил?

— Блять, Лех, я не об этом! Не нагоняй.

— О чем тогда?

— Что там, впереди, раз они дальше не растут?

Спасатели всматриваются вперед. Дальше двух метров ничего не видно — туман смешивается с белой галькой. Но что-то там пугающее, пустое, неизвестное, что нагоняет страх даже на стеклянные деревья из небьющегося стекла. Минаев подбирает с земли камень.

— Просто проверить.

Разведчики замерли. Минаев бросает камень в туман. Тот приземляется с таким звонким звуком, что Мэл дергается и хочет отойти на несколько шагов назад.

— Гравитация…

— Они боятся высокой гравитации, — шепчет Мэл под нос и отодвигается от дерева, за которое держался. — Они живые.

— Нам нужно уходить отсюда.

— Вы же говорили, что резких скачков гравитации нет.

Ющук молчит, не зная, что ответить.

— Уходим. Это загадка для ученых.

Леха дергает Мэла за локоть. Они идут замыкающими, держа разведчиков в поле зрения, пока не начинает рассеиваться туман. Ощущение, будто что-то по-прежнему следит за ними из тумана, не покидает, даже когда они выходят из леса. Напряженные разведчики принимаются бурно обсуждать, почему за стеклянным лесом может быть резкий гравитационный скачок. Мэл, шатаясь, идет к вездеходу. Леха дергает его за куртку.

— Сделай гимнастику.

Он часто дышит, хотя и пытается делать это незаметно.

— Тебе не кажется, что за нами следят? — напрямую спрашивает Мэл и глубоко вдыхает.

Красивое лицо Лехи морщится. Вдруг его глаза становятся испуганными.

— Блять! — орет Деремин.

Разведчики толпятся у вездеходов. Деремин запрыгивает на капот, с ужасом глядя на белую гальку, на которой извиваясь, быстро ползет что-то змееподобное. Оно огибает подпрыгнувшего от ужаса Минаева, упавшего на Ющука, и скрывается среди хрустальных деревьев. Зенитовцы бросаются к ним.

— Она была прямо под ногами! — завопил Деремин. — Я наступил на нее! Я, блять, наступил на нее!

— Она укусила? Что-нибудь сделала?

— Нет… Нет…

Минаев отрицательно качает головой.

— Ну вот. Тут водится живность, — подытоживает Леха.

Обогреватель, поставленный в центре, греет ладони. Деремин снимает с него контейнер со спрессовкой и принимается жадно есть, поглядывая на Леху, которого разведчики дружно попросили закончить историю про мембранный бак.

— …Я спрятался между желтым баком с огромной наклейкой «Радиоактивно» и стеной и так вышло, что я не смог вылезти оттуда. Но я парень был здоровый, поэтому начал толкать его от стены, чтобы пролезть… — Он делает паузу, разведчики заулыбались. — И тут на меня выливается пару литров этой воды…

— Радиоактивной? — выдыхает Минаев.

— Вот что дальше было: я вылезаю весь мокрый, в ужасе смотрю на себя и на бак и думаю: «Все, Алексей Гершин, онкология и смерть, а ведь тебе только четырнадцать лет». Я разделся, одежду выбросил в утилизатор внешней униформы и пошел голый домой признаваться родителям, что скоро я умру. Возле склада ловит меня начальник этого склада, а он мужик строгий был. Я расплакался, рассказал ему, что случилось, а он как засмеется: баков у них для питьевой воды не хватило.

— Ну, Лешка, — смеется Ющук. — Только с тобой такое могло произойти.

— Ты родителям потом рассказал?

— Нет. Соврал.

Разведчики смеются, а Леха довольно доедает спрессовку. Мэл улыбается, сложив руки на полном животе, радуясь, что напряжение в их наполовину разведывательном отряде рассеялось.

Третий маяк устанавливали с явной неохотой, пребывая в задумчивости и ужасе после случившегося. Минаев трижды ошибся с комбинацией матрицы, а Деремин и Мэл сначала поставили маяк не тем концом. До четвертого решили не доезжать, а сделать привал, и, занимаясь бытовухой, разведчики понемногу отходили. Мэл с Лехой иногда переглядывались, думая, кто из них будет объясняться перед Верном, но после ужина думать об этом не хотелось, и Мэл не думал, слушая смех и шутки русских разведчиков, часть из которых он не понимал.

— У нас как-то похожий случай был, только парень реакторы спутал, — пожимает плечом Минаев.

— И что случилось?

— Ничего. Машина даже не заработала.

— Как же ты скучно рассказываешь: сухо, без описаний, сплошными фактами, — ругается на него Ющук.

— Давай ты нам расскажи, дед. Ты в георазведке дольше.

— Дед?!

— О, простите, Федор Сергеевич, в третьем поколении георазведчиков.

Леха поднимается.

— Ты куда? — спрашивает Деремин с набитым ртом, пока Ющук и Минаев выясняют, с какого возраста Ющука можно называть дедом.

— Отлить.

Деремин кивает и теряет к нему интерес. Мэл замечает в его остром профиле что-то, ему не присущее, и проскальзывает между вездеходами.

К ночи небо очистилось. На нем мерцают новые звезды и планеты. В их свете Мэл рассматривает спину Лехи в отдалении от лагеря. Он подходит, шурша травой, но Леха все равно вздрагивает, когда он зовет его по имени.

— Напугал, — шипит он. — Че подкрадываешься?

— Ты не услышал.

Леха застегивает брюки и поворачивается.

— Все нормально?

— Да не знаю даже… Столько за один день.

— Зато не в лагере, как ты и хотел, — хмыкает Мэл.

— И не с яутжа. Как ты хотел.

У Лехи блестят глаза. Мэл знает этот взгляд и отворачивается, чувствуя себя неловко.

— Я им не доверяю, — объясняет он.

— Как и я. Но это же не повод с ними ругаться.

— Я знаю.

— Йенар?

Сердце забилось чаще.

— Что Йенар?

— Ничего, — улыбается Леха и задирает голову к небу. — Звезды видно.

Он проходится по траве, неотрывно глядя вверх. Мэл идет рядом и хватает его за локоть, когда нога Лехи проваливается в яму.

— Под ноги смотри.

Не растерявшись, Леха раскладывает куртку на мокрой от росы траве и хлопает рядом с собой ладонью. Вместе они с трудом умещаются, прижавшись друг к другу плечами. Тепло, спокойно, как и всегда рядом с Лехой.

Мэл тоже задирает голову к небу. Оно целиком усыпано звездами разных цветов в хаотичной нерукотворной структуре. Многоцветная полоска Млечного Пути тянется через небосвод, и, чтобы ее увидеть целиком, нужно совсем запрокинуть голову. Сбоку плывет розовое пятно туманности. Мэл нигде не видел такого чистого и чужого неба.

— Ни одной знакомой звезды не вижу, — говорит он.

— Но где-то там наши звезды есть.

— Где-то там, да.

— Мы можем сделать свои звезды, — улыбается Леха и указывает на самую яркую звезду. — Эта пусть будет Спейсер-стар.

— Так себе.

— Придумай лучше. — Леха надувает губы.

— Альфа Цианея.

— Как болезнь.

Они пихают друг друга локтями, после чего Леха находит компромисс:

— С1. Как те звезды у черной дыры.

— Но остальным-то нужно дать имена.

— Тогда вон та туманность будет туманностью Крайтса. Даже по цвету похожа.

— Один в один. — Мэл кивает на рыжую звезду над ними. — Звезда Рагнара.

— Вот эта?

— Левее.

— А. Почему Рагнара?

— Не знаю. Захотелось.

— Мы будем всем давать имена наших?

— Да?

— А как же звезда Мэла Нивека?

Его пристальные глаза отливают звездным светом. Тенями заостряются линии лица, делающими его не совсем настоящим, потому что людям не свойственна такая геометрическая правильность. У него только нос с горбинкой — единственный геометрической изъян, который хочется исправить по линейке. Мэл ежится под его взглядом.

— Дурак ты, — ворчит он, отвернувшись, но Леха продолжает смотреть, и ему впервые сложно отвернуться насовсем.

Он зачем-то задерживает дыхание, когда Леха целует его. Ничего вокруг них не меняется, кроме их положения относительно друг друга, и это так естественно и привычно, что Мэл, кажется, всегда к этому шел.

Леха цепляется за его волосы на затылке, прижимая к себе. Его язык вылизывает Мэлу рот. Его так много вокруг Мэла, что он не знает, за что ему держаться, чтобы не рухнуть. Пропасть из звезд над головой меняет свои физические характеристики, облепляясь вокруг его тела дрожащей не-материей горячих температур.

— Мэл, — судорожно дышит Леха.

Мэл облизывает его губы, и Леха готово открывает рот. Его рука сжимает бедро. Его самого трясет. Мэл раздвигает колени и скулит, когда Леха сжимает его член.

— Тихо! — шипит он, замирает и глядит на лагерь.

— Лех…

Выговорить его имя оказывается еще сложнее. Мэл пинает его коленом и морщится от боли и негодования, потому что у Лехи совсем безумные глаза.

— Нельзя, чтобы услышали.

— Не услышат.

Леха трется о его плечо, часто выдыхая, целует в шею и на пробу сжимает ладонь. Мэл выгибается, кусая губы, чтобы не издавать звуков громче дыхания. Его это раздражает, и Леха его раздражает, боящийся укусить, хотя Мэл чувствует, что он хочет.

— Иди нахуй, — ругается он, толкает его плечом и тянется к ширинке его брюк.

У Лехи стоит. Головка влажно блестит Мэл нагибается и берет ее в рот, смачивая слюной. Леха над ним издает задушенный звук. В его тяжко поднимающейся грудной клетке бьется возбужденное сердце. Наверняка пульсометр сломался бы, проверь кто у них сейчас сердцебиение. Распрямившись, Мэл размазывает собственную слюну по члену Лехи, который задышал чаще и вздрагивал от каждого трения между ними. Сам Леха смотрит на него из-под полуприкрытых век и тянется, чтобы поцеловать. Его рука проходится вдоль груди и живота, долго расстегивает молнию и сжимает член Мэла так, что он стонет ему в рот.

— Ш-ш…

Леха принимается что-то шептать ему в шею, двигая рукой по его члену то быстро, то медленно. Мэл не знает, под какой ритм ему подстраиваться — от этого бреда у него едет крыша: он смотрит на небо, но не видит звезд, он хочет что-то прошептать в ответ, но у него нет голоса, как и слов, чтобы что-то сказать, да и вряд ли бы Леха его понял, скулящий уже в плечо.

С Лехой хорошо и так было всегда.

Он горбится все сильнее, сползая на грудь. Мэлу становится неудобно выгибать руку и он вздергивает Леху за ворот футболки. Тот внезапно оказывается послушным. Его глаза все еще сияют, его дебильные красивые глаза. В них по тривиальному тупо можно утонуть, захлебнуться не водой, но физически не измеримым пространством без названия. Мэл еще более тривиально может сказать, что чувствует себя не в пространстве-времени.

Мэл водит пальцами по самому кончику головки, лаская уретру, и чувствует, как все то же Леха повторяет с ним. В пояснице сладко тянет.

— Мэл.

Леху выгибает. Он вжимается губами ему в скулу, морщится и кончает, заливая чужую ладонь спермой. Потом с удивительной прытью опрокидывает Мэла на спину, охнувшего от тяжести его веса, и вылизывает его член, сжимает потяжелевшую мошонку. Рот у него горячий и влажный. Мэл еле успевает отпихнуть его от себя, кончив на футболку. И вот тогда не-материя без температур испаряется с его кожи.

К нему подползает Леха, шурша травой: прижимается губами к его рту и падает на спину рядом.

— Любишь ты в десна целоваться, — хмыкает Мэл и вытирает ладонь о мокрую траву. — Лех, что это было?

— Не знаю. Захотелось.

— Захотелось?

— Ну да. — Он пожимает плечами, облизывает губы, глядя в небо и в никуда сразу. — Просто захотелось. Мы можем никому об этом не говорить.

— Не в этом дело.

— А в чем?

Мэл смущается.

— Я никогда не чувствовал себя… так.

— Как?

— Так. — Он неопределенно взмахивает руками. — Не знаю… Но наш секс был бы крутым.

— Повтори-ка!

— Нет.

Леха приподнимается на локте, улыбается во весь рот и пытается посмотреть Мэлу в глаза.

— Ну же. Давай.

— Отъебись.

Поцеловать себя второй раз он не позволяет, и Леха трется о его висок лбом, потом фыркает и тянется, мечтательно вздыхая:

— Красивая ночь. Дома такого не увидишь.

— Да чтоб я еще хоть раз с тобой пошел на звезды смотреть, Гершин…

Подниматься не хочется, но трава мокрая и колет спину, да и Леха настойчиво тянет его вверх. Встряхнувшись, Мэл надевает его куртку, чтобы скрыть следы их деятельности. Они еще несколько минут вытаскивают травинки из волос и только тогда, глядя исключительно под ноги, возвращаются в лагерь. Разведчики молча смотрят, как они рассаживаются по-прежним местам.

— Все в порядке? — уточняет Леха.

Деремин, прищурившись, кивает на Мэла.

— У тебя сыпь какая-то на шее.

— Чешется, — врет Мэл, краснея. Леха прячет улыбку за ладонью.

— Проверься у Родригеса, когда вернемся, — советует Ющук. — Мало ли что.

— Конечно.

Он бросает на Леху убийственный взгляд и не шевелится остаток вечера, чтобы никакие другие улики, кроме звезд над Краором, не выдали их.

Разведчики достают спальники, оставив обогреватель между двумя вездеходами, когда Минаев и Леха, чередуясь, начинают зевать. Ющук берет первую вахту.

— Уже пару месяцев под открытым небом не спал! — воодушевляется Леха.

— Откуда в тебе столько оптимизма? — зевает Мэл.

— Вот и я не понимаю, — вздыхает Минаев, завистливо глядящий, как Деремин забирается в вездеход, разложив спальник там. — Спать на холодной жесткой земле… Где тут плюсы?

— Единение с природой.

— Заткнись, Артемида. Спи давай.

— Деметра, — поправляет Минаев.

Мэл закатывает глаза, плотнее заворачиваясь в жесткий спальник. Сзади Леха вжимается лбом между его лопаток. Мэл не дотягивается ногой до него и со вздохом пытается уснуть.

Вокруг тихо шелестит трава — то ли от ветра, то ли от шагов Ющука, обходящего вездеходы по кругу. Сбоку уже сопит Минаев, да и Леха дышит глубоко и размеренно. Мэл ерзает, раздражаясь, что не получается заснуть. Над головой вдруг громко шуршит трава. Мэл вслушивается. Шум, не похожий на человеческие шаги, скользит дальше, огибая бежевый вездеход. Ющук сидит у обогревателя, тоже напрягшийся, и Мэл пихает Леху локтем. Тот сонно что-то бормочет.

— Лех!

— Чего?

— Здесь что-то не то.

Леха садится, нахмурившись.

— Слушай.

Шелест повторяется совсем рядом и с другой стороны. Ющук поднимается и осматривается. Повертев головой в разные стороны, он крадется за транспортер на звук. Оттуда раздается шипение и крик. Зенитовцы подскакивают.

— Что такое? — высовывается из вездехода Деремин.

Свет обогревателя выхватывает очертания Ющука, вокруг шеи которого обвилась белая змея. Он держит ее у головы, не позволяя дотянуться до лица.

— Ющук!

Мэл падает на колени рядом с ним и хватает дрожащую змею за туловище, оттягивая в сторону. Она крепче сдавливает шею разведчика хвостом. Ющук синеет, но сопротивляется. Змея даже не пытается его укусить, но, издавая шипение из непонятной морды с задатками капюшона, отчаянно рвется к его лицу. Леха подбегает с другой стороны. Из травы на него бросается еще одна змея.

— Твою мать! Твою мать! — орет он, попятившись назад.

Мэлу становится страшно. У них с Ющуком заканчиваются силы, и змея упорствует сильнее, подбираясь ближе к теряющему сознание разведчику. В какой-то момент она сдавливает его шею так, что Ющук открывает рот от боли. Змея одним рывком устремляется внутрь, выскальзывая из их рук.

— Нет! — орет Мэл, задрожав.

Ющук, закатив глаза, падает на землю. Мэл трясет его за плечи и в ужасе смотрит на извивающегося на земле Леху, с которым вот-вот может произойти то же самое. Разведчики сдерживают змею, не дают ей обернуться вокруг его шеи, но она Леху уже душит. Мэл подбегает к нему и оттягивает ее хвост в сторону. Змея, шипя, пытается махать им так, что Мэл с трудом ее удерживает.

— Нож! Тащи нож! — кричит Минаев.

Деремин срывается к вездеходу. Держащийся за шею Леха боится сдвинуться с места, пока над ним извивается сплошная живая мышца. У него столько страха в глазах, что Мэл сжимает ладони на змеиной коже сильнее, лишь бы не подпустить ее ближе. Тогда она кольцом оборачивается вокруг его рук и сдавливает кисти быстро напрягающимся телом. Мэл кричит от боли, падая на колени.

— Хвост ей режь!

Вернувшийся Деремин рубит ножом тело змеи выше рук Мэла. Зеленоватая кровь брызнула во все стороны. Трава под ней задымилась. Деремин бьет еще два раза, и Мэл отбрасывает змеиный хвост в сторону и трет руки.

Змея в руках Минаева взбесилась. Извернувшись, она кидается на Деремина. Минаев, подставляя руки под кровь, пытается ее отбросить, но не успевает — она лезет Деремину в горло. Тот падает и бьется в конвульсиях на траве. Из его рта потекла кровь вперемешку с кислотой. Он пытается кричать, но издает только булькающие звуки. Его тошнит на траву несколько раз. Запрокинув голову, Деремин пытается вдохнуть, но движение в его горле мешает поступать воздуху. Он корчится на земле, хрипит и, дернувшись в последний раз, замирает.

Мэл чувствует надобность в воздухе, но не может вдохнуть, будто что-то также застряло у него в горле. Его трясет сильнее, чем когда-либо — таких ужасов в своей карьере они не видели. У Лехи в глазах стоят слезы и ужас. Швы на его щеках разошлись — кровь обрамляет подбородок.

Минаев дрожащей рукой тянется к Деремину, как из его рта выползает окровавленный обрубок змеи. Она еле двигается, ошпаренная собственной кровью. Закричав, Минаев изо всех сил наступает на ее голову несколько раз и падает на траву, закрыв голову руками.


	6. Заражение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — (исп.) боже мой  
> психоделика и отсылки

На въезде в лагерь стоят Тейнли и Родригес. На них надеты респираторы. Они мрачно глядят на вездеходы. Едва машины встают, капитан широким твердым шагом срывается с места.

Мэл вытирает глаза и оборачивается на тихо хрипящего Ющука в салоне. Его состояние с ночи не изменилось: змея не выползла, но и никакими летальными симптомами себя не проявляла. Ющук бредил, не приходя в сознание, и несколько раз они делали остановки, чтобы проверить, живой ли он. Мэлу было так его жалко и так страшно за него, что, когда на горизонте показался «Спейсер», он не смог сдержать слез.

Шмыгнув носом, он спрыгивает на белую гальку и делает шаг навстречу капитану. Одетый в ОЗК Щенкевич прижимает его к вездеходу.

— Что ты делаешь? — вскрикивает Мэл и начинает вырываться.

— Ты в карантине, Нивек, не сопротивляйся.

— Да в чем дело?!

У другого вездехода бледные Леха и Минаев не двигаются с места, окруженные Саттоном и Отто. Леха испуганно глядит на Мэла, делает шаг в его сторону, и Отто надвигается на него массой желтой диспленки, толкая плечом. Леха падает.

— Да какого, блять, хера вы делаете?!

— Спокойнее, — просит Тейнли. Мэл с трудом поворачивает к нему голову. — Вы можете быть заражены. Я соблюдаю карантинный протокол.

— Ющук заражен! Ему нужна помощь!

— Где он?

— Внутри.

Тейнли кивает Родригесу. Тот поднимает с белой гальки контейнер и спешит внутрь для осмотра.

— Деремин?

— Он там, — отдуваясь, говорит Мэл, — в другом вездеходе.

— Он мертв?

Минаева передергивает.

— Да.

Тейнли многозначительно кивает и начинает отмерять пространство шагами.

К вездеходам выбегает запыхавшийся Фост. За ним маячат георазведчики, тут же нахмурившиеся от вида происходящего.

— Что за хрень?! — возмущается Фост. — Почему вы их держите?

— В лагере объявлен карантин.

— Мы здоровы! — хрипит Леха.

— Это не вам решать, — отрезает Тейнли.

Мэл задыхается от злости и ерзает. Щенкевич сильнее сжимает его запястья.

— Фост… — зовет он.

Фостер делает несколько шагов к нему, но под взглядом капитана останавливается, будто он сейчас мог достать пушку. Когда из вездехода вылезает Родригес, на ходу снимающий перчатки, он складывает руки за спиной, приготовившись слушать.

— У него в животе — паразит довольно больших размеров. Есть реакции на внешние раздражители. Думаю, симбиот, но мне нужно держать его под наблюдением, тогда я смогу попробовать извлечь его. — Он пересекается с Мэлом взглядами. — Вы контактировали с ним?

— Да.

— Кто именно?

— Мы все.

— В изолятор их, — командует Тейнли.

— Нет!

— Не трогай меня! — Леха пятится от наступающего на него механика.

Щенкевич группируется. У Мэла по черепу прокатывается волна ярости и он бьет его локтем по ребрам. Не ожидавший механик отступает на шаг. Мэл выскальзывает и бежит вглубь лагеря. Мельком он видит, как Отто окончательно повалил рыпнувшегося Леху, а возмущенный Фост, пусть и был меньше механика, сбивает его с ног.

За Мэлом бегут сразу двое. Ошалев от адреналина, он бежит так, как никогда раньше. Ему хочется только уйти подальше от ставшего враждебным персонала «Спейсера», от планеты с глазами и кровавых луж, оставшихся на зеленой поляне. Мэл никогда так не хотел сбежать домой.

Его хватают за плечи сзади. Он не успевает крикнуть и выдыхает от удара о чужое твердое тело, только покачнувшееся на месте. Мэл вырывается, а потом чувствует запах и замирает, напрягшись.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спрашивает Йенар в макушку.

— Потому что это неправильно! — шипит он.

— Тебе страшно.

Рука яутжа обхватывает его поперек груди, точно там, где бьется его сердце — Йенар сейчас слышит даже передвижение его крови. Врать бесполезно. Мэл будто без кожи.

— Да, — признается он.

— Ты не заражен.

— А если они правы?

— Тогда зачем ты бежишь?

Мэл смотрит в спокойные глаза Йенара и дергается, чувствуя, что его когти сильнее впились в грудь. В голосе становится пусто и непонятно — он не помнит, почему нужно было бежать. Его начинает трясти.

— Я не помню…

Яутжа слушает его пульс и отпускает, пошевелив клыками.

— Ты не заражен, — повторяет он.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я слышу. Внутри тебя только одно сердце.

У него подгибаются колени.

— Они ищут тебя.

Мэл трет солнечное сплетение рукой и, посмотрев в зеленые глаза Йенара, выходит из-за укрытия на дрожащих ногах. Адреналин стремительно иссякает. Мэл впервые чувствует, как устал. Поэтому он не сопротивляется, когда Щенкевич сбивает его с ног и вкалывает что-то между ребер.

У него разом отнимается чувствительность нервной системы. Время сливается с пространством: кто-то тащит его к медотсеку, а белый свет уже выжигает ему глаза. Кто-то роется в его животе, перебирая все содержимое. Что-то снова и снова громко падает в железный контейнер. Мэл не может пошевелиться, чтобы посмотреть.

Когда в животе не остается ничего, ему говорят, что он здоров, и говорят десятками голосов. Мэл может видеть наложенные друг на друга лица всех людей. Они давят на его грудную клетку нечеловеческой рукой с черными когтями. Лица начинают плыть. Их глаза, ставшие зелеными, текут вместе с ними, капают Мэлу на грудь и шипят, прожигая в нем дыру. Когтистая рука раздвигает его легкие и сминает ребра, будто они бумажные, но хрустят со страшным звуком. Мэл задыхается. Ему страшно. Он все еще не может шевелить ничем, кроме глаз.

Плавящиеся лица над ним хватают что-то когтистой рукой и вытаскивают из его грудной клетки прозрачное, зубастое. Оно скулит, шевеля длинным хвостом. Мэл кричит.

Над ним горит тусклый свет. Мэл тянет к нему руку и дотрагивается пальцами до теплого полистека. Ему так нравится это ощущение, что он тянется выше, прижимая ладонь к светильнику. Рядом откуда-то оказывается Леха.

— Мэл… Ты как? Блять, Мэл, — вздыхает он и ерошит волосы.

— Ты не здесь, — хрипит Мэл.

Нет, больше он на это не поведется, но Леха не исчезает.

— Конечно здесь!

— Леха?

— Да.

— Лех, Леха. — Мэл может до него дотронуться — значит, реально. Он сжимает его руку и не может перестать звать по имени.

— Все хорошо, Мэл, все в порядке. Я здесь.

— Я видел, я так много видел!

— Я знаю. Тебе вкололи ТКР-12.

Мэл долго вспоминает, что это.

— Я никогда не видел таких припадков…

— Что я сделал?

Леха сжимает челюсти так, что у него скрипят зубы.

— Лех, что я сделал?

— Ты царапал свой живот, просил вытащить «это» из тебя. И кричал, что не смог их спасти.

Мэл заглядывает под одеяло. На его животе и груди пересекают друг друга полоски синтез-ткани. Вокруг них еще не прошло покраснение.

— Кого нужно было вытащить? — спрашивает Леха. У него красные глаза.

— Мэл! — вскрикивает Гюто.

За ним семенит Фостер, который с неловкой проворностью, свойственной только ему, обходит Гюто у люка и садится с другой стороны койки.

— Ну ты дал! — скалится Фост. — Так Щенкевичу врезать еще суметь нужно! А как рванул потом…

— Я же только толкнул его, — хмурится Мэл.

Фост осекся. Они с Лехой переглядываются, от чего Мэлу становится еще страшнее.

— Ты ему ребро сломал.

— Я не помню.

— Когда Тейнли приказал вести вас в изолятор, ты… Я даже не знаю, откуда ты такой размах взял, но так врезал Щенкевичу локтем по ребрам, что он упал и не поднимался, пока нас Отто не раскидал.

— А кто меня сюда дотащил?

— Родригес сказал, ты сам пришел.

— Ты вообще ничего не помнишь? — удивляется Гюто.

— Помню, но по-другому. Я толкнул Щенкевича, побежал, увидел Йенара…

Фост меняется в лице и ядовито шипит:

— Так вот откуда ТКР-12. Яутжа.

— Что Йенар вообще там делал?

— Он сказал, что мне не нужно бежать и что я не заражен.

— В этом он прав — мы не заражены, — улыбается Леха. — И с карантина нас сняли.

— Но ТКР-12?!

— А я не думаю, что Йенар хотел убить его, — высказывается Гюто, опираясь на койку. — Может, он хотел его успокоить, но не знал, чем это может закончиться.

— А от чего успокаивать?

Зенитовцы глядят на потерявшегося в событиях Мэла. Он морщится от боли в голове, вспоминая, и начинает кусать губы.

— Я разозлился, когда Тейнли сказал про изолятор.

— Мы все разозлились, — хмыкает Фост. — Разведчики налетели, механики-крысы налетели. От них в последнюю очередь ожидал. Пидорасы.

— Это не было похоже на простую злость. Может, аффект.

— Не похоже на тебя, — подмечает Гюто и морщит горбатый нос. — Отвратительная планета, отвратительная. Вот если попросят потом рапорт писать, то я так и доложу.

— Вспышки, перегрузки, твари, — перечисляет Фостер, закатив глаза. — Теперь еще и лагерная конфронтация. — Мэл хмурится, и он объясняет: — У нас тут теперь три лагеря: научники, мы с разведчиками и весь крысиный экипаж «Спейсера», и все настроены против нас. Как тебе?

— Не нравится.

— Мне тоже — Грачев вообще перестал с нами говорить. Раньше нет, нет, да и поворчит, а сейчас только посмотрит как на говно и сразу же паек отдаст. Травит он нас, говорю вам.

— Нашел время, — ворчит Леха.

— Да ты мне сам сегодня об этом сказал!

Они начинают спорить. Гюто глядит на них с добродушной ухмылкой, а у Мэла заныло в груди от тоски по ним, хотя вот они, прямо тут, можно рукой дотронуться. Ему вспоминается червь из галлюцинаций. Он трет солнечное сплетение, успокаиваясь, и ласково смотрит на своих.

В блок заходит Родригес. Зенитовцы тут же замолчали. Он с раздражением и усталостью осматривает их и вздыхает:

— Спасибо, что предупредили.

Леха подрывается и шепчет Мэлу на ухо:

— Не говори ничего.

Они переглядываются, после чего спасатели выходят. Родригес натягивает перчатки и садится на место Фостера, выкручивая яркость лампы. Мэл часто моргает с непривычки.

— Значит, самое основное тебе уже рассказали?

Мэл кивает. Родригес бормочет под нос что-то про реакцию зрачков и жестом просит его развернуться.

— Как Ющук?

— Стабильно. Он пробудет в карантине, пока я не пойму, как убрать из него паразита, — отвечает медик, ощупывая чип в его затылке. — И, что самое хорошее, от него проблем меньше, чем от тебя.

— Дебилизм заразен, а?

Родригес серьезно смотрит на него.

— Надеюсь, нет.

Крышка клапана матрицы отвинчивается и со звоном летит через всю систему вниз. Мэл тут же заглушает матрицу и со вздохом ложится на гальку, доставая крышку. Он вертит ее в руках, рассматривая, но так и не находит поломки или брака. Почему маленькая неодушевленная паскуда не хочет держаться на исконно своем месте, он не понимает и в который раз материт Норта — ну вот умеет человек разбирать машины так, что их потом не собрать.

Мимо несколько раз проходила Ясти — единственная из всего состава механиков, не питающая враждебности к зенитовцам — и предлагала помочь, но Мэл твердо решил справиться сам. На кону все-таки стояла очередь на «эйфорию».

Он в очередной раз поднимает капот. Из-под него столбом поднимается синий пар. Разогнав его руками, Мэл прикручивает крышку и, кусая губы, рассматривает лопасть матрицы целиком. До этого момента он повторил все, как делал Норт, но крышка у него слетала по нескольку раз. Есть где-то в этих железках секрет, который Мэл, видимо, упустил. Он вытирает руки тряпкой с голубыми разводами и хочет захлопнуть капот, но слышит сбоку шаги и поворачивается. Яутжа с частичной гетерохромией глаз останавливается.

— Привет? — пробует Мэл, выгибая брови. — Ты, эм, Асуир?

— А ты Мэл, — отвечает яутжа, растопырив клыки. — Зараженный.

— Эм… Нет. Ющук зараженный.

Асуир постукивает когтями по набедренной пластине, задумавшись, и наконец кивает.

— Вас много. Сложно запомнить.

— Только проснулся?

— Несколько часов назад. — Он зевает, и Мэл невольно дергается от вида зубастой розовой пасти.

— Тогда с пробуждением, но лучше пристегнись — планета дикая.

— Я знаю.

Мэл хмыкает и захлопывает капот.

— Уже слышал?

— И видел. Он не просыпается.

— Зато он еще жив, — вздыхает Мэл и забирается внутрь вездехода, снова собираясь активировать матрицу. Асуир открывает капот быстрее, чем он успевает нажать на консоль, и принимается что-то крутить в двигателе.

— Оставлять его без охраны опасно. Заводи.

Нахмурившись, Мэл запускает матрицу. Загудев, она вспыхивает голубым светом, раскручиваясь. Из-под капота тонкими струями пошел синий дым.

— Как ты это сделал?

— Ты не вставлял крышку до конца.

Покачав головой, он выключает матрицу и спрыгивает обратно на гальку.

— Спасибо. Ты типа механик?

— Метеоролог на вашем языке.

— И разбираешься в матричных двигателях?

— Как и любой яутжа. Наше выживание — наши технологии.

Мэл кивает и, убрав руки в карманы, прижимается к вездеходу. Он ненавязчиво спрашивает:

— А почему Ющуку нужна охрана?

— Опасно.

— Змея не выползет, если ей внутри хорошо. Да и у нас даже оружия нет — миссия-то научная.

Асуир фыркает, сложив руки на груди.

— Что? — не понимает Мэл.

— Научная миссия без оружия — не звучит правдоподобно.

— Но это правда.

Асуир снова фыркает, даже прикрыв разноцветные глаза на людской манер, а потом выпрямляется и, схватив Мэла за руку, рывком тянет его из-под навеса. Под ногами начинает трястись земля. От толчка поднимается пыль. Вцепившись в яутжа, Мэл проходит несколько шагов, понимает, что может идти сам, и оглядывается на далекий гул, откуда исходит слабая, но ощутимая дожь.

— Почувствовал? — уточняет Мэл.

Асуир кивает.

Между блоками в панике забегали научники. Среди них мелькает макушка Фоста, а он сам пытается перекричать гул, оборачиваясь на кого-то. Кивнув Асуиру, Мэл бежит в его сторону.

— Фост! В чем дело?

— Помимо землетрясения?

— Смешно.

— Нужно вывести всех из блоков до афтершоков.

— Сколько у нас времени?

— Пара минут, может.

— А нас сколько?

— Ты, я и Верн.

— Супер…

Ругнувшись на кого-то из ученых, наступивших ему на ногу, Фост собирается рвануть к ближайшему блоку, но Мэл в последний момент останавливает его.

— А «Спейсер»?

— Черт, да.

— Ты куда?

— Тогда к «Спейсеру».

Фост напоследок сжимает его локоть и срывается с места, направляясь к кораблю. Мэл забегает с блок-лабораторию. Внутри научники уже спрятались под столами. Он помогает им вылезти.

— Без паники. Выходите на улицу и держитесь на открытом пространстве.

Он ждет, пока все выйдут, и передвигается к блоку напротив. В нем никого. Мэл выбегает обратно на улицу и, огибая перепуганных людей, движется вглубь лагеря.

— Леван никто не видел?! — кричит Верн сбоку.

— В третьей лаборатории еще никто не был!

— Я был! — отвечает Мэл. — Ее там нет!

Верн останавливается и вытягивает шею, чтобы увидеть его.

— Мэл! Где Фост?

— У «Спейсера»!

— Нужно Леван найти!

— Где она была?

Бригадир качает головой и шатается от повторного толчка. Мэл, вцепившись в угол блока, пытается сохранить равновесие. Гул отзывается под ребрами и стучит между зубов, напоминая грузовой отсек «Спейсера» с его частой дрожью от двигателей. Кажется, что это было давно. Афтершок постепенно утихает, сходя до вибрации где-то под галькой. Мэл добирается до Верна.

— Четыре минуты. Засек?

— Считай, что да.

— Тогда ищем Леван.

В лагере почти никого не остается — разведчики выводят последних людей к выезду из него. У транспортера толпится экипаж. Зенитовцы заглядывают в каждый блок, но научной сотрудницы нигде нет. Верн все больше хмурит брови, начиная паниковать. Дрожь под ногами снова начинает нарастать, грозя в очередной раз вздохнуть литосферными плитами вдалеке. Тогда они находят Леван вместе с Райкером у геостанции: они ищут что-то по картографу Периметра.

— Ты что делаешь, дура?! — рявкает Верн.

— Нет! Мы почти нашли! Почти нашли! — вскрикивает Леван, загораживая собой картограф.

— Тут опасно! Вас, научников, ТБ не учили?!

— Не смей меня трогать! Мы почти нашли источник!

Афтершок бьется в землю с новой силой. Схвативший упирающуюся Леван Верн заваливается на стол вместе с ней. По экранам картографов пробегает рябь. Райкер вырывается из хватки Мэла и, шатаясь, подбегает к ним, снова что-то настраивая.

— Мэл, выводи его!

— Нет! Дэвид, смотри координаты гор! — кричит Леван, схватившаяся за каскад люка. — Пусти меня, сволочь! Мы должны…

Верн не сильно бьет ее по рукам и все-таки оттаскивает на улицу, собрав все углы столов, стен плечами; да еще и ученая вырывается всеми силами и покрывает покрасневшего от натуги Верна всеми нецензурными выражениями с примесью профжаргона.

На картографе появляется табло загрузки, отсчитывающее проценты. Изображение часто искажается, тормозя загрузку — цифры отскакивают назад и загружаются по-новой. Райкер цепляется за стол, когда Мэл хватает его за бока.

— Пойдем!

— Всего пару секунд!

Вытащить его Мэл так и не смог — афтершок уже успокаивается, а загрузка наконец «побежала», перепрыгивая целые десятки. На картографе появляется красный квадрат с точностью до координат. Запомнив их, Райкер сам выбегает наружу, а Мэл, закрыв лицо рукой, вздыхает от раздражения.

На улице он и Леван о чем-то оживленно дискутируют, а стоящий рядом Верн чешет красные царапины от ногтей на шее. Мэл выгибает брови.

— Дура, — шепотом ворчит бригадир. — Я ей жизнь спасаю, а она…

— Ученая.

— Да-а… Что они там искали?

— Источник землетрясения, думаю.

— Значит, как афтершоки прекратятся, поедем. — Верн сжимает его руку выше локтя, заметив, как Мэл встрепенулся. — Ты останешься.

— Что? Верн!

— Во-первых, кто-то из нас должен остаться в лагере на всякий случай. Во-вторых, я не хочу рисковать тобой и остальными после тех припадков. Первое правило ты знаешь. — Верн заглядывает ему в глаза. — Я доверяю тебе. Просто не могу рисковать. Не здесь.

Мэл кивает, и бригадир, хлопнув его по плечу, подходит к тут же наморщившейся Леван.

Миссию обозвали «Плато», собрали на нее два джипа и один вездеход, пока утихали афтершоки, и после последнего сразу укатили в сторону гор, выжимая педаль газа.

Мэл хмуро глядит им вслед, пока они не скрываются за травянистыми холмами, и глубоко вдыхает пахнущий озоном воздух. Его стерильность кажется неестественной, будто что-то маскируется под трехатомный кислород. Мэл ругает себя за паранойю, ругает за параноический настрой Гюто, который был где-то на западе и в принципе виноват не был, и возвращается в лагерь. Асуира возле стоянки уже нет.

Он заглядывает в медотсек — точно по расписанию. Родригес закрывает в его медкарточке в ГАРХе период интоксикации ТКР-12.

— Я все еще не понимаю, где ты его взял, — хмурится медик, оборачивая его руку синтез-тканью.

— Я и не знал о нем, пока Леха мне не сказал.

— Ну не просто же так он в твоем организме появился, Dios mío*.

Мэл пожимает плечами. Он так и не вспомнил, когда Йенар что-то ему вколол и колол ли вообще. Хотя с яутжа станется заниматься конспирологической деятельностью нелегального характера, не объясняя причин и не давая ответов, но заниматься этим под носом у Тейнли, в научном пространстве человечества, где их быть не должно вовсе… На этот вопрос капитану тоже так никто и не ответил.

Мэл возвращается к вездеходу, соскребая с руки синтез-ткань. Он обходит транспорт по кругу, стирает с полистека белый налет и забирается внутрь, собираясь загнать его обратно под навес, когда в салоне щелкает передатчик:

— Мэл? — спрашивает Шугарт. — Ты здесь?

— Да. В чем дело? Что ты делаешь в центре?

— Слежу… Мэл, у нас тут диверсия, походу. Кто-то джип спер.

Мэл давится невеселым смешком.

— Что значит «спер»?

— Четыре минуты назад покинул территорию лагеря без разрешения на выезд. Связь глушит. И мчится на юго-запад на высокой скорости. Перехватишь?

Он захлопывает люк. Заново собранная и почищенная матрица с грохотом вздыхает. Продукты деления струятся к небу.

— И кто это может быть?

— Догонишь — узнаем. Тащи этих засранцев сюда. Не хочу отчет портить.

По голосу Шугарту все происходящее явно нравится, но их разговор наверняка записывается, поэтому он поддерживает образ исключительного радиста, которым он не был.

Мэл путает педали, вздрогнув, когда люк с его стороны открывается и на него смотрят разноцветные глаза Асуира.

— Я знаю, куда они едут. И я вожу лучше тебя, — говорит он.

Мэл рассматривает его несколько секунд и кивает, пересаживаясь на пассажирское место. Яутжа забирается внутрь. Салон заполняется знакомым запахом, от которого щекочет в носу. Мэл чихает.

Асуиру вездеход явно не по размеру, но умещается он быстро и комфортно и вжимает педаль в пол, разворачивая транспорт на ходу. Мэла припечатывает к полистеку. Он цепляется за люк и смотрит, как яутжа минует блоки, лаборатории и «космическую туалетную кабинку», сразу выводя вездеход на холм с редкой травой.

— Полегче…

— По-другому не успеем, — фыркает Асуир.

— Куда?

— К маяку.

Мэл перестает понимать, но держит язык за зубами — вездеход налетает на камни. Их острые верхушки царапают дно и бока. В какой-то момент кажется, что машина просто перевернется, либо от напряжения взорвется матрица — с таким усердием Асуир выжимает из нее скачки мощности. Проскочив камни, вездеход камнем летит с холма. От удара о землю в нем точно что-то ломается и теперь катается по салону с железным звуком. Ясти будет ругаться.

«Спейсер» превращается в красную точку на картографе, а потом и вовсе забивается в угол. Вместо него появляется отметка украденного джипа. До него остается меньше километра, и Мэл невольно восхищается умением яутжа выжимать максимум из любой техники до самого ее износа. Пусть и самым не щадящим способом: Асуир не объезжает камни и ямы, а ловко перестраивается, пролетая их на резкой смене скоростей. Матрица пыхтит, напрягается и жаром отдает в ноги.

До отметки остается несколько сотен метров по прямой — ландшафт наконец сменился зеленой равниной, но Асуир резко сворачивает влево, забираясь на каменистую крутую возвышенность, и перестает переключать скорости.

— Что ты делаешь?! — Мэл цепляется за ремни.

— Перехватываю.

— Но не так же! Блять!

Вездеход несется вперед. Его колеса дрожат. Обшивка обещает развалиться и рухнуть им на головы всем своим немаленьким весом несмотря на использование легких соединений металлов в производстве. Даже полистек звенит, вынуждая Мэла отодвинуться от него подальше. Он держит руки перед собой, чтобы прикрыть лицо от осколков, но полистек пока держится.

Внизу появляется быстро движущийся джип. За ним следуют струи голубого пара, неуспевающие раствориться в воздухе. Счетчик считает метры: тридцать два, тридцать один, все тревожнее намекая на пересечение. Асуир с довольным стрекотом выравнивает вездеход на прямую траекторию, после чего отпускает руль.

— Ты долбанулся?!

Десять, девять…

Машина вылетает с возвышенности, разве что не достигая первой космической. Воющий от страха Мэл группируется.

Вездеход таранит джип точно в заднее колесо. Металлический нос вгрызается в подвеску, обшивку. С них слетает краска. Грохот оглушает. Мэла по инерции дергает вперед. Почему-то болят руки и колени. Он распрямляется. Сначала он не понимает, почему перед глазами стоит голубая дымка, и тянется к ней рукой, дотрагиваясь до полистека.

— Матрица…

Из-под помятого капота столбом вьется к небу голубой пар. Сама матрица, кажется, не повреждена — иначе они бы уже достигли второй космической, чтобы, если не покинуть планету, но достигнуть стратосферы точно.

Мэл проверяет кости на целостность, шевелит ступнями. Ничего не сломано. Тем же занимается яутжа рядом с ним, шевеля пальцами.

— Что ты сделал? — шипит Мэл.

— То, что должен был сделать ты.

Асуир низко стрекочет, довольный проделанным маневром. И ведь на самом деле доволен, сволочь.

— Ты совсем ненормальный.

Мэл вылезает. Ноги ватные, не слушаются. Его ведет в разные стороны. Он опирается на вездеход и тут же одергивает руку от горячего металла. Как только помятая обшивка не прикипела к еще больше помятому джипу. Пахнет синтетическими продуктами горения и горячим железом.

— Пиздец…

Мэл помогает вылезти из джипа двоим ученым. У них нет ничего страшнее разбитых носов. Из салона вываливается и Такеяма. Он разваливается на траве с кровоточащим виском. Мэл считает его пульс и дыхание.

— Он жив, — говорит Асуир.

— А мог и не быть. Зачем было… так?

— Быстро.

Мэл недоверчиво косится на него и уже тянется, чтобы проверить кости у Такеямы, как тот бьет его по рукам и отползает.

— Что ты наделал?!

— Нет, что ты наделал? — хмурится Мэл. — Угонять транспорт и ехать черт знает куда — это дезертирство. Не дергайся, мне нужно тебя осмотреть.

— Пошел ты! И ты тоже! — Такеяма морщится, глядя на яутжа. — Все из-за вас! Говорите одно, а делаете другое!

— Успокойся.

— Отвали от меня, Нивек! Спасатель хренов!

Ругаясь, Такеяма поднимается и тычет пальцем в Асуира, который даже глаза щурит на человеческий манер.

— Вы определитесь, для чего вы здесь!

— Да о чем ты?! — раздражается Мэл.

— Знаешь, чем твои дружки с чешуей занимаются? Координаты продают!

— Ршаир не просил ничего взамен, — возражает Асуир.

Мэл предупреждающе смотрит на него.

— Какие координаты?

— У него спроси. — Ученый кивает на яутжа. — Наверняка знает же. Они уже все про это место знают.

— Что это значит?

— Тот, Ршаир, знал про землетрясение.

В глазах Асуира появляется понимание. Мэл хмурится, вспоминает и теперь не сводит с него глаз, будто яутжа прямо сейчас мог убить его за то, что он узнал что-то ему не положенное. Накатывает злость.

— То есть вы послушали яутжа и поехали в жопу этого гребаного мира, чтобы проверить совершенно левые координаты? Одного карантина мало было?! И хрен знает, что еще тут может быть!

— Мэл…

— Я с этим дерьмом разбираться не буду. Сейчас вы без возражений садитесь в вездеход и чтобы ни слова про этот бред — отчитываться капитану будете.

Такеяма гневно втягивает носом воздух, собираясь взорваться, но Мэл так смотрит на него, что научник так и не выпускает свою научную тираду о своих правах человеческих и подкрепленных законом и идет в поцарапанный вездеход. Другие ученые одаривают презрительными взглядами и тоже забираются внутрь.

— Объяснишь? — Мэл складывает руки на груди. — Честно.

— Не все.

— Почему?

— У нас тоже есть… государственные тайны.

— У вас тайны в _нашем_ пространстве.

Асуир молчит, не отрицая, и раздраженный Мэл разводит руками. Почему-то он чувствует себя преданным.

— Это все уже тянет на статью. Давай я расскажу о вашем непосредственном участии Тейнли и вы сами рассекретите это дерьмо на межпланетном уровне?

— Ты провоцируешь меня, Мэ-эл! — угрожающе шипит яутжа.

— Я выполняю свою работу!

Асуир прикрывает глаза. Его позвоночник ходит ходуном. Мэл напрягается, чувствуя себя уязвимым: яутжа слышит любую его эмоцию, любое изменение в его организме, даже выплеснувшуюся дозу адреналина.

— Я расскажу, — наконец говорит Асуир, открывая глаза. Его голос сквозит недовольством, но не злостью, и у Мэла чуть не подкашиваются колени. — Ты слишком упрямый для человека. Не понимаю, как Йенару может это нравиться.

Мэл, смущенный, все-таки садится в траву.

Подбитый джип снова пришлось оставить. Мэл отмечает его на карте и сам садится на руль, не рискнув пустить за него Асуира еще раз. Помятый вездеход со скрежетом отъезжает от джипа, в боку которого остается огромная вмятина.

— Как ты не угробил никого? — вздыхает Мэл, разворачивая транспорт в сторону «Спейсера».

Взгляды научников долго чувствуются в спину, но ближе к лагерю они успокаиваются. Убаюканный Такеяма и вовсе сопит.

— Ты едешь медленно специально? — спрашивает Асуир, когда Мэл в очередной раз поворачивается к ученым.

— Боюсь, что вездеход развалится после такой гонки.

Асуир фыркает. Мэл, все еще не привыкший к их аналогу смеха, напрягается.

— Я испытываю веселье. Не напрягай сердечную мышцу.

— Понял тебя, — вздыхает он. — Когда ты будешь испытывать желание рассказать про ваши гостайны?

— Что ты хочешь узнать?

— Что за координаты? Ты еще маяк упомянул… Что там?

— Дай мне больше времени для объяснения.

— Хорошо. Ршаир и землетрясения. Он почувствовал его еще тогда?

— Примерно так.

— Почему он не предупредил нас? Или кто-то из ваших?

— Вы бы нам поверили?

Мэл задумался.

— Вряд ли, — признается он, объезжая яму.

— Есть признаки. Например, изменения в климате.

— Гроза?

— Например.

— Допустим.

Скрипучий вездеход медленно ползет на холм, сминая траву. С вершины становится видно махину транспортера.

— Твой пульс неровный, — замечает яутжа. — Ты хочешь еще о чем-то спросить.

— Не хочу.

— Почему твой вид всегда пытается отрицать очевидное?

— Природа такая.

Асуир издает хриплый звук, потом повторяет. Кажется, будто он пытается откашляться. Вряд ли в физиологии яутжа есть возможность подавиться воздухом или слюной, но не знающий эту физиологию и не помнящий об этом Мэл тянется, чтобы похлопать его по спине. Яутжа вдруг выдает из хрипящего звука слово:

— Хреновая.

— А. — Мэл улыбается. — Точно.

— Что ты хотел сделать?

— Подумал, что ты подавился, и решил постучать по спине.

Яутжа перебирает клыками, пытаясь понять перевод или смысл. По статистике из ГАРХов только три процента населения галактики понимает землян, хотя с колонизацией человечеством других планет это название вышло из оборота, и Асуир не стал причислять себя к много разумным философам, восторгающихся полным отсутствием логики в существовании людей.

— Ты хотел спросить меня.

— Да не то чтобы хотел… — Асуир раздраженно фыркает, и Мэл краснеет: — Ладно. Про Йенара.

— Предсказуемо.

— Да пошел ты! Я не о том…

— Твой пульс.

— Хватит его слушать! Это неприлично!

— Ты забавный и раздражающий, но мне непонятно, как Йенар может интересоваться набором таких неоднородных звуков одной сердечной мышцы.

— Ну ты же интересуешься! — парирует Мэл. — Я не об этом. Честно. Он мог вколоть мне ТКР-12?

— Да.

— Зачем?

Асуир стучит когтями по наручному счетчику. От него отъезжает пластина, под которой оказывается три слота. Только в двух подсвечиваются красным ампулы с прозрачной жидкостью.

— Это единственный транквилизатор, который замедляет обе наши сердечные мышцы. Для человека двенадцатая степень будет слишком сильной.

— Она и была. Пару дней назад мне сделали инъекцию. Я таких галлюцинаций не видел… Да вообще никогда. Что-то жуткое, чужое. Не знаю.

— Ты сбегал.

— Ты и об этом знаешь?

Асуир долго рассматривает его в профиль. Его когтистая ладонь накрывает его затылок. От неожиданности Мэл бьет по тормозам и ерзает. Вспоминаются все страшилки, которыми они с ребятами на Титане пугали друг друга, про яутжа, вырывающих позвонки. Его позвоночник уже почти в яутжевской ладони. Их отделяют друг от друга только кожа. Асуир, фыркнув, кладет другую руку ему на бедро, вжимая в кресло. Слишком близко и опасно, чтобы человеческие мужчины продолжали сопротивляться. Вот и Мэл замирает.

У яутжа горячие ладони, лапающие его сразу в двух уязвимых местах. Если рука на бедре не двигается, то вот другой Асуир ощупывает выступающий позвонок и тянется к позвонкам ниже. Затрещала ткань одежды.

— Порвешь же!

Яутжа шипит на него. Его когти щекотно царапают спину. Мэл кусает губы, чтобы не издавать звуков, которых быть не должно — Асуир точно не пытается его возбудить. Ощупав его позвоночник до поясницы, яутжа убирает руки, снова фыркнув от вида скрючившегося человека.

— Йенар не тратил дозу без причины. Он хотел помочь.

— Чего?..

— Вот здесь. — Асуир тычет его в выпирающую косточку на затылке. — Потом поймешь.

Мэл трогает шею. Позвонок как позвонок.

— Еще рано. И тебе лучше улетать, пока есть время.

— Рано для чего?

— Краор — не то, чем кажется.

Конечно, пояснять это Асуир не стал, а Мэлу стало слишком жутко, чтобы спрашивать. В молчании они доезжают до лагеря. У стоянки уже дежурит Тейнли. Мэла успокаивает уже то, что на нем нет респиратора. Научники без какого-либо стыда спрыгивают на гальку. Тейнли начинает их отчитывать издалека.

Асуир тоже собирается выйти.

— Ты не ответил про маяк, — напоминает Мэл.

Вместо ответа яутжа вбивает в картограф координаты. Точка появляется за границами Периметра, где даже рельеф не отображается — спутник просто не мог разглядеть поверхность дальше Периметра.

— Что там?

— Все, что тебе нужно.

Мэл смотрит в разноцветные глаза. Красивые глаза, ничего не скажешь. Только человечности в них нет, как и других даже похожих на знакомые эмоций. И все равно Асуир пытается что-то ему сказать невербально.

— Вы же тут уже были, да? — шепотом спрашивает Мэл.

Асуир молча выходит и скрывается среди блоков, пропуская к вездеходу удивившуюся Ясти. Рядом с яутжа она выглядит маленькой.

— И давно ты с яутжа катаешься? — спрашивает она, облокачиваясь на люк.

— В первый раз. Запрыгнул, сволочь, а я его выгнать не смог… Это риторический вопрос, да?

Ясти кивает и хмурится.

— Джип где?

— Ясти, я все объясню…

— Проебали? Опять?

— Ясти…

— Почему каждый раз, когда с моей несчастной техникой происходит какая-то хрень, то ты всегда как-то замешан, Мэл?

— Совпадение.

— Нет совпадений. Есть астрономическая трехмерная вероятность.

Она смотрит на помятый капот и морщится, будто ей физически больно.

— Ладно, зато ты двигатель собрал, — вздыхает она.


End file.
